Village in the Woods
by AmyC103
Summary: I love you" "You are my life"He whispered in my ear..... "You don't remember do you?" I looked up at his deep jade orbs, "No." I whispered shaking my head, my eyes never left his. GaaSaku, NaruHina, TenNej, and others!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, heres my newest story! Yay! lol.**

**Ok, well, this story is about a girl who lives in a village that's in the woods, hence the name! Perfect life and everything, until something bad happens. I wont tell you the whole story, but there is some major things going on, memory loss, hate, anger, killing, more hate, a child, love, fights, and all of the other good stuff!! Well, please review and let me know what you think of it!!!!!!!**

**-AmyC103**

Chapter one, I love you.

My name is Sakura Hanuro and I am 17 years old. My life is perfect. I couldn't ask for anything to be more happy then I am now. I have everything I could ever want. Friends, a village that looks up to me, the love of my life. Nothing could ever be more perfect.

I grew up in a large town. A town that I hated, the one I ran from once I found the strength. It was ruled by the Uchiha's. They controlled everything. When people went to work, if they had a job. Who had this child, or that child. They stripped children from their parents if they weren't supposed to have another kid. They took the small baby and put them in the guard when they came of age, they did care if the child died when they went through a sort of boot camp. It got them ready to fight when they were older. I was one of those kids, I was stripped from my family, from all my rights. I was forced to be a solider, they didn't care that I was a five year old girl at the time.

When I came of age, ten in this town, I was thrown into training. I wasn't the only girl, there was one other, she had long blond hair, and was always joyful. She helped me get through the tougher years. We became the best of friends, sisters. We learned to do things together, how to fight as a team. But then, it happened. I was pulled out of the army to live in the palace. Every girls dream right? Wrong. I was pulled out because the Price took an interest to me. My long pink hair made everyone stare, but he seemed to like it more. I was scared to death, without Ino, I didn't know what to do. Everything was wrong. I was made to wear long dresses, I tripped often. The heals didn't help much. I was used to the heavy boots they gave us to fight in, the ones that were water proof.

I had to stand in a line with girls that were far more beautiful then I. We were to be chosen that night, who would stay in the Prince's chamber with him. Every night I silently begged that I wouldn't be that girl. Every night I was thankful, but the line was getting shorter, there was only fifteen of us, and he seemed to be going down the line. He chose the girl next to me one night, my heart was in my throat. The next night, it would be my turn.

That night was the night I decided it was time to leave. To run. I left the palace late at night, wearing my old training clothes. A simple tight tank top with baggy black pants. And, I grabbed the boots I had hid under my bed. I didn't know how long I would be running. I sneaked out, quiet as a mouse and ran for the barracks, where Ino was. She was fast asleep in the same bed she had been a month ago, next to a open one, my old bed. I gently shook her awake and whispered to her that I was leaving, and that she was to tell no one. She refused to go, saying the Prince had chosen her next. She had always loved the Prince, always trying to catch his eye. I guess it worked. I whispered my fare well and left, without a glance back.

Weeks on end I traveled alone through the woods, never slowing. It took me three weeks to reach a river where I could clean up and rest. I slept under the waterfall, way in the back. I had nothing to eat, I could tell how much weight I had lost over the last three weeks. The sleep took over me within seconds of lying down on the cold stone.

When I woke, I was no longer in the cave. I was warm, not cold, and there were low voices next to me. My eyes slowly opened, and I immediately went into defensive mode. They had taught us how to fight back, to never give in. And I wasn't going to let that training leave so quickly. I ended up hurting two large men, and then sand held me to the floor. It was no use to struggle against it, it was to heavy. A small girl ran over to me and started to check if I was injured. She looked very strong for her small frame. Her pale eyes met mine, and I calmed down. Her eyes showed nothing that she was going to hurt me. The sand left my body and the girl helped me sit up. Her name was Hinata, I quickly found out. The two men I had dropped to the floor, were sitting up laughing, one holding his bloody nose, the other wiping blood from his lip. The blondes eyes met mine, and a huge smile spread across his face. We became instant friends. The other, a brown haired boy with sharp teeth was the same.

There was something wrong, something that made me uneasy. It was the red head standing at the door, arms crossed over his chest. Sand traveled under his feet, going back outside. Gaara, Hinata said, the leader of their village.

Hinata and a girl named TenTen helped me get stronger. They fed me, my weight slowly returning. I soon found out that these people were the rebles of my old town. They let me join with open arms, or at least my friends did. Naruto, the blonde from before, he fought with the leader, telling him to let me become part of this small village. Saying, I knew all of the Uchiha's battle formations, how to kill, and that I was already trained for battle. That I could hold my own in a fight.

I became fast friends with most of the people in the small village. Temari, Gaara's older sister, we became the best of friends. She is a strong women, one of the strongest I've ever met. She was the one I was to test my skills on, it was hard to fight her, but I did, letting everything I had learned while training take over my senes. I had her pinned to the ground in less then five minutes. They gave me someone harder to fight, seeing what I was capable of. He was the second strongest in the village, Naruto.

Naruto was much harder then Temari. He laughed the whole time we fought, no matter how hard my blows were. He ended up having me pinned in a half hour, he had been toying with me the whole time. I was no where near as strong as him. Gaara finally let me in the village, deciding that I really could hold my own. It was rare that someone took down Temari, and gave Naruto an actual hard time. I helped TenTen train the smaller kids. They were much easier with the children then my town had been on me. It took me awhile to change my ways, to learn how to teach the children with firm but nice ways. Something that had never happened to me. I think that most of them saw that. How TenTen and I demonstrated for the children. I often saw Temari and Kankuro watching, Temari with sad eyes. I started watching myself, how I moved. They were all desperate moves, ones that were going to guaranty that I would live. Not something that small children need to worry about. I changed, watching TenTen more, doing what she did. She helped me, so did Naruto and Temari.

The first two years were the... oddest, of them. People kept on asking why my hair was pink. It was the color of the females in my clan, or that is what I found out in my time at the palace. The last survivor of the Hanuro clan. Some of the parents had refused to let me teach their children, fearing I would teach them nothing good, all the bad things of the empire that they were keeping from them. That I was disrupting their way of life, taking their freedom away. I stood with my head held high during these verbal fights, refusing to let them bring me down. I never said anything back, they had a right to say what they wanted, and I was not going to take that from them, like they said I was. It was hard, being the one to get yelled at all the time. Hinata reassured me that it would pass, it had been two years already, nothing had happened. I didn't let it get to me, I would take everything in stride.

Well, enough with my history. Let me get you back to what is happening now.....

I gently ran my fingers through his hair, he was still fast asleep, which rarely happened. Our small one room cabin wasn't cold, but there was a small breeze that made me shiver. The cold winter wind banged against the window, demanding to be let in. I snuggled closer to his side, wanting the heat his body gave off. My small movement made his eyes flicker open. I gave him a small smile and rested my head against the curve of his neck, letting out a small sigh. He shifted, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"It's still dark," He whispered in my ear. His voice was soft, but rough at the same time.

"Mmmm..." I kissed his neck and snuggled closer. His arms tightened around me.

This was a person I never would have thought I would be friends with, let alone get involved with. Someone I never thought I could love. Someone who had been so harsh on me my first few years in the village. I was laying next to the love of my life, Gaara Sabaku. He was still mean some times, but I understand why he does what he does. He needs to be that way some times. All leaders do.

My hand traveled back up his neck and over his cheek to his messy mop of hair. I always played with the red locks, his hair was really soft. Gaara had learned to deal with it, he no longer grunted when I ran my fingers through his red mess. My fingers braided and un-braided themselves over and over, gently tugging as they went.

A sharp bang made me jump. Gaara growled, but Temari's voice came from the early winter morning.

"Gaara!" She called, banging again. "Hurry up!" Temari usually only came if something was wrong, if it was something that Gaara really didn't need to go to, Naruto came to see if he wanted to go, usually he didn't. Temari banged once more, then I could hear her swear as she slipped on the stone slab on her way out.

I hugged him closer for a few seconds then let him go. He got out of bed and grabbed his pants, tugging them on. I watched him finish getting dressed from under the warm comforter.

"I'll be back later." He whispered as he grabbed his jacket. He walked back over to me, his heavy boots loud on the wooden floor. He lightly kissed my forehead, then brushed his lips against mine.

"Don't freeze to death." I said just before he opened the door, he rolled his eyes and left. I sighed and covered my head with the blanket, blocking out the cold air that had made its was in the cabin.

The hours drug by, but still he did not return. Something bad must have happened, something really bad. Once it was light out, I got up and dressed in my winter clothes, using one of his big shirts instead of my own. I grabbed my boots and pulled them on, lacing them up. The snow was deep and I would have to walk a little ways to find him. It was lightly snowing when I left the cabin. The air was bitterly cold, I was surprised people were out in it. I pulled the scarf closer around my face.

A few children played in the snow as I walked down the usually dirt road, ducking from flying snow balls. The boys were some of the few that I taught, so I stopped and played with them for a little bit. Gaara refused to have a snow ball fight with me, so it was fun to play with the children, also good to see how their aim was getting. A little to good for my taste, one hit me square in the face, and I couldn't even complain about it. Once I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, I left, I swear they are going to fall off! I ran the rest of the way, not wanting to loose all the feeling in my feet. People were out and about when I got to the center of the village, some coming down from the huts in the trees, some getting food for their families.

That was something I loved about this place. The elders, the ones who built this place, they had made huts in the trees. It was more of a safety thing, like, if they were attacked, everyone would go to the trees and pull up the rope ladders so no one could get to them, but I thought it was just really beautiful. More then half the village was in the trees. It was fun to climb up and walk around, but I preferred to sleep with dirt under my cabin. It just felt a little safer. I made my way to the biggest tree, the one that held the biggest hut, it was bigger then my and Gaara's cabin. It was the place where they held meetings and stuff. The place where I would probably find Gaara.

I climbed up the rope ladder and swung until my feet hit the wood. The rope bridge swung as I walked towards the door, the wind whipped at my face. The elders didn't like me much. They thought the same as most of the village people did. They thought I was bad for this place, that I was influencing Gaara and his decisions. They say that I want the king to find us, that I want everyone here to die. I was the only person who knew what the king was capable of, the only one who could save them if it did come down to a battle, and this is how they treat me. I ignore it, but some times it gets to be to much. I almost left the village once, because of them. I was so close, if it wasn't for Naruto and Gaara not letting me leave the cabin, I would have left. Naruto stayed with me while Gaara took care of the elders, putting them back in their place. Then, Gaara would cover the whole cabin with sand, not letting me leave. It had made me mad, yeah, but it also gave me time to think it through and decide I wasn't going to let them have what they want.

I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me, not wanting to get yelled at for letting the heat out. I took the scarf off and hung it over my shoulders. The arguing was still going, not interrupted by my entrance, usually everyone stopped and looked at me, but this time they did not. Maybe they didn't hear me, or maybe it was because Gaara was about to snap the table in half. It was a heated fight, Naruto and one of the elders were yelling at each other about something. Gaara stood at the head of the table, leaning forward on it, hands clamped tightly around the edge, so hard the table groaned under the massive pressure.

I made my way over to him and put my hand over his. He looked up at me, his face full of anger. It was rare anyone but me got any emotion to show on his face. Even rarer when they got him to give in. I wasn't about to let that happen. I carefully pulled his fingers away from the wood, not wanting it to snap. He realized what he was doing and quickly let go. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him, wrapping his arms around me. This was another rare thing, him showing anything towards me around other people. Everyone knew it was there, but he barely ever showed it. I could feel the tension rolling off of him, I kissed his neck, hoping he would settle down. I rubbed my ice cold hands along his back, trying to get the stiffness out, but his back just straitened and he let out a low hiss and the cold. I backed away and smiled at him impishly. He sighed and sat down, pulling me in his lap. I sat facing the elders who had just realized my presence. Gaara leaned so his chin was on my shoulder, and his big hands were around mine, warming them.

"Gaara-sama," One of the elders began, deciding I wasn't leaving any time soon. "We need to come to an agreement on this. You can not put it off any longer." I stared at the old man, his wrinkles covered his eyes, I briefly wondered what color they were, the skin had always been there hiding the eyes. I shook my head to dismiss the odd thought.

Gaara seemed to be thinking over it. His hands moved around mine, by the way he was gritting his teeth, he was calming enough to speak. Only I would know what he was doing, I had spent enough time figuring out everything that he did and what he was trying to do. I squeezed his hand and leaned back into him a little, enough so only he would know the difference, I was encouraging him to speak.

"Send out scouts, I don't want to go in there blind. We will fallow normal procedures." He finally spoke with a sound in his voice that demanded to be listened to, the voice of a leader.

"Who will you send in with the first group, Gaara-sama? I expect you will be leading the second, you always do."

"Sakura will take the first group, Naruto the third."

"But Gaara-sama-"

"What I said is final." He growled, cutting off the elder. I squeezed his hand again.

"What am I to do?" I asked in a low voice, tilting my head towards Gaara, so he knew I was talking to him.

"You are to take the scouting group into the woods and make sure the path is clear. Take who ever you think will be best for the job, archers would be the best to take. Once you get to the large meadow to the north, you are to wait for my group to arrive, then wait for instructions." Gaara said it loud enough for everyone to hear, so they knew he was saying what he was supposed to say. "Naruto, you are to leave after my group, I will assign them to you. You will make sure no one is following us and meet us in the clearing. Once there, we will do what is needed to be done and leave, fist Sakura's group, then mine, then you. Do you two understand what is being asked?"

"Hai." Naruto and I both nodded.

"Good. Sakura, you have a week to find your people, let me know as soon as you have them so I can make Naruto's group. Take no more then eight."

"I already have three that I am going to take, would you like to know?"

"Write it down." Gaara nodded to one of the elders.

I waited for the elder to nod before I named off the three people I could trust for help. "TenTen. Temari. Hinata. I need those three on my team, I don't need more, but if I have to take more then them I will look around and see who I could use." I stood from Gaara's lap and walked over to stand next to Naruto, facing the elders and Gaara.

"I want Kiba and Choji on your team. Will you be ok with that?"

"Yes."

"Add them. You do not need anymore then that, but if you would like a few more people, just tell the elders." Gaara turned to Naruto. "Is there anyone who you request to be on your team?"

"Kankuro. That's it." Naruto and Kankuro were good friends and worked well together. It was a good thing Naruto requested him, or I would have for him.

"Make the rest of his team, I will make my team. It is the most important."

"Gaara?" I waited until he looked at me. "What is your team doing?" I asked in a small voice. I knew that most people wouldn't get the information, I had that kind of power, being his girlfriend and all.

"My team is to protect the villagers that we are taking to the field. There, they are going to do that thing under the full moon that happens once every five years. You'll get to watch, it's to hard to explain." He turned back to the elders. "I am going to go watch the training sessions, I want to see how the children are doing." He turned his back on the before he could get a reply, grabbing his jacket and my hand, we left before any one could say a word.

Once we were outside, I smacked him and yelled at him for leaving without putting it on. The wind whipped at my face as I waited for him. Once his jacket was on, he stood in front of me, looking down. I hated how he was a little over a head taller, I couldn't be as stern about stuff when I had to look up at someone. He took my scarf and rapped it around my face, pulling it down so he could give me a quick kiss. I smiled as he put it back in place. He put his arm around my waist and lifted me up, something I wasn't expecting. He jumped over the side, grabbing the rope and sliding down, the whole while me screaming at him how he was such a retard. I could see the small smile tugging at his lips as he set me down.

"Asshole!" I hissed under my breath and started walking up, he kept my pace perfectly.

All of my students were done there when we got to the field. TenTen was trying to get them into order, but was failing. They usually waited for me, so the kids thought it wasn't time to start yet. I had been held back because of the meeting. I pushed Gaara lightly on the shoulder, he knew I was late, and ran down to join TenTen.

There were three kids that I had taken to the side to teach archery to. They were the most promising out of the bunch, and all girls, go figure. One girl, she seemed to be quiet, not joining in with the others when they talked after we were done for the day. She was a orphan. Her parents had died from a disease a few years back, before I came to this village. I had asked TenTen about her, she was the most promising out of all the kids. She practiced when ever she could, most of the time I stayed after with her, helping her to improve. Some of the kids say I favor her, I do and don't. If the others asked me to stay after so they could practise, I would. But she is the only one to ever ask.

"Marie, aim a little higher when you shoot." I stood behind one of the three girls and moved the bow so it was a little higher. "Can you see why this would make a difference?"

"Yeah. Because the higher I shoot, the more distance it goes. I'm shooting a little low, so if I aim higher..." She raised it back to how I showed her and let the arrow fly. "It will hit higher." She looked at and smiled at me, the arrow had hit dead center.

"Perfect." I patted her head and moved on to the next girl, Anna, my favorite. She let one fly, it went a little high. She took another arrow from the bag on her back and aimed a little lower, it hit center. "Try aiming for the next target back. I want to see how you do." She glanced at me and nodded, taking another arrow and aiming it flat across. She tilted the arrow up, like she was going to hit the same target as before, but moved it higher, guessing on how far it was going to go. She let the arrow fly, it hit just a little high on the target. "Good." I smiled at her. "I'm very impressed you did so well on that. You can read the distances really good. And that's something you need for when you're older, it will be easier to hit what you're aiming at." I turned to face the others, they had watched Anna do that last shot. "Now, I want you two to try to hit the next target back. Once you've hit it three times, you all can go home." I gave them a smile and walked over to where TenTen was showing some tricks with a wooden poll.

"Hey, Sakura!" She called, stopping when she saw me walking over. "You want to help show them this?" I looked at the poor tree she had been beating and nodded. "Great!"

A small boy handed me his poll and I smiled and thanked him. I stood in front of TenTen. "What do I do?"

"Just block."

I nodded. She started throwing hits at me in slow motion, to show how she moved when she did it. After they all got it, we showed them what it looked like in normal speed(fast in their case). I smiled as I blocked all of TenTen's attacks, and then surprised her when I took her feet from under her. I pointed the poll to her chest and smiled down at her.

"I win."

"Ha ha. Very funny." She pushed the poll away and stood up. "Do you see how she can be? She doesn't play fare, don't pick a fight with this chick." TenTen grumbled.

"Never said I did play fare." I laughed and gave the boy his poll back. "Some times you have to play dirty to win, but I don't want to see any of you doing it to each other. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" They all yelled.

"See you tomorrow!" TenTen said with a big grin. They all cheered and ran off. "They're getting really strong."

"Yeah, they are." I watched the children run past Gaara, one girl stopped and smiled up at him, he just looked back down at her, a small smile appearing at the corner of his lips. The girl laughed and hugged his leg, then ran off with the others. I smiled and slowly walked over to Gaara. Training had last until past noon. The sun was closer to the other side then it was this morning. I was hungry, my tummy growled as I thought about it. I smiled up at him, he smiled back, taking my hand in his.

We both walked back to the cabin without talking, just enjoying each others company. It was nice to have it being just us, it was rare we got this kind of time together during the day. Once we were near the cabin, I wrapped both my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and we both walked the rest of the way like that. Once we were inside, I stripped from my coat and boots, leaving my leather pants and his shirt on. His eyebrow raised when he saw the shirt, but he let it go.

"Hungry?"

"Very." I sighed and fell back on the bed, my arms flopped over my head. Gaara's hand appeared over my face with a hunk of bread, the only thing there was to eat in this bitter winter. I opened my mouth and he dropped it in. It was a little to big, so I laughed and turned to my side before I choked. Gaara sat on the end of the bed, eating some more of the bread. I finished the bread and laid back how I was before, staring up at the ceiling. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes.

"Sakura." Gaara was suddenly over me, his body pressing against mine.

"Hmm?" I tried to keep the smile off my face as I slowly opened my eyes. His face had a smile, but also looked nervous. I touched the frown in his brow with my fingers. "What is it?"

Gaara just looked at me. Then, without warning like always, his lips were on mine. I smiled and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hand traveled up my shirt, flipping it over my head. I giggled and tossed it across the room. His lips traveled down my jaw and neck. I let out a small laugh when his tongue ran over my collar bone, tickling my skin. I pulled his face back to mine.

"Can I ask you something?" He said before kissing me again.

"Anything," I whispered between kisses.

Gaara's lips hesitated against mine, then came back at full force. He didn't talk for a little bit, not that I minded, it was just bugging me. I hated it when people did that. I pushed him away and sat up.

"What? What did you want to ask?" I leaned over and kissed his jaw. He cupped my face and kissed my lips lightly.

"Will you marry me?" The words rang in my head. I didn't say anything, just threw myself at him, pushing him on his back. He chuckled and rolled so I was against the bed. "Well?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" I giggled and kissed him again.

His shirt was on the floor within seconds, along with my pants and his. My hands wandered over his smooth skin, feeling every ripple of muscule under it. A gasp came from my mouth when he bit the skin above my right breast, leaving a love bite. I pulled Gaara's hair, lifting his face back to mine. His lips had a new hunger against mine. He had never been this way before. My legs wrapped around his muscular waist, trapping him where he was. My fingers locked in his hair, refusing to let go. He bit my neck, shivers spiraled down my spine. I moaned in pleasure. Our bodies rocked together, molded into one. I couldn't get close enough to him. His skin was like a drug to me, I could never get enough.

* * *

It was still dark when I woke. The moons soft light was flowing through the window making shadows across the room. I let out a small sigh and rolled over, reaching out to him. He was already awake, if he slept at all. His hand folded around mine and brought it to his mouth, leaving a kiss on each one of my knuckles. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at him, he was looking back at me, face blank, eyes full of emotion. I smiled at this. He always tried to hide what he felt, but he really sucked at it, his eyes show everything. I put the back of my hand against his cheek and gently rubbed it.

"I love you." I whispered.

"You are my life." He whispered back, leaning his face against my hand. I fully turned to face him, slightly climbing on top of him in the proses.

I gave him a light kiss on his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder with a small sigh. His hand skimmed over my back, tracing lines with his finger tips. His other arm wound around my waist and pulled me to him tight, a small sigh coming from his lips. Both his hands held me to him as he rolled, so that he was on top of me, sucking on my neck. A small moan escaped my lips as his teeth gently bit down on my sensitive skin.

Red lights flickered across the floor, going unnoticed to both of us. My hands pulled his face to mine.

"Sakura..." He whispered against my lips, pulling away slightly. His hand grabbed mine and he slid something on my left finger. "You're mine. Don't forget that."

"Never." I whispered back and kissed him with all my passion. He returned it ten fold. I scraped my nails down his back, drawing blood. My toe ghosted up the back of his leg, his skin was so smooth. He bit my lip, pulling it into his mouth. I giggled and squeezed my legs tighter around him, pulling his body flat against mine, so that I could feel all his skin against mine.

The lights grew brighter, fully lighting the room. Screams started sounding, soft at first, but increasing steadily. I pushed Gaara away from me to listen, covering his mouth when he was about to protest. I turned my face back to him, his eyes widened when he heard it to. Banging started on the door.

"GAARA!" It was Temari, her voice loud with fear. "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! GET OUT HERE!" Her voice left, only screams followed by a lot of exploding sounds.

Gaara was up and putting pants on, when I got up to get dressed too, he pushed me back down on the bed with a kiss. "Stay here. Hide. Don't leave."

"But, Gaara-"

"No." His hand covered my mouth. "Stay hidden and don't leave the cabin. I love you." He kissed me one more time and left with just his jacket to keep him warm. The door slammed shut behind him and I heard him pull the wood box in front of the door so I couldn't leave.

I was out of the bed as soon as his footsteps left the deck. I grabbed my normal fighting dress, light blue with a cape. It wasn't for the winter, but it was the only thing I could move freely in. I grabbed my arrows and slung the bag over my shoulder, grabbing the bow off the wall as I ran to the door. My hair was left down, cascading down my back and over my shoulders. I didn't have time to worry about what I looked like, I didn't care. My friends were in trouble. My Gaara was in trouble. I rammed the door with my shoulder, creating just enough space to fit through when I opened the door. It was going to leave a bruise. I reached back in a took Gaara's sword that he forgot in his haste, he'd need it. I stood on the deck, fear gripped my heart, freezing me where I was.

Everything, everything I could see, houses, trees, the tree houses... people... they were all on fire. My friends, they were burning to death. Men clad in silver rode upon black stallions, killing everyone they could. Blood was going everywhere. I watched in horror as one of the silver men swung his sword and sliced right through the good market womens neck. My eyes followed as her head bounced to the ground, coming to a stop. Her face was frozen in that wide eyed stare forever. My stomach wrenched.

"SAKURA!" I looked up to see Gaara looking at me with pure fear on his face. He was standing far down the road, people kept running in my view of him. I started running down the steps to get to him, a loud crack made me stop and spin to the right.

A catapult was sending a big ball of fire my way. My feet froze again, a small part of my mind registered the fact that Gaara was trying to get to me, running and killing as he had to. Fear stuck in my throat, muffling the scream that came from my lips as I bent towards the house, covering my head. The loud noise it made made my ears ring. Everything started crashing down on me, I was trapped. Something hit my head, sending me off the deck and into the snow. I could feel the blood running down the side of my face, it was warm against the biting cold snow.

Everything was blurry, and it seemed to go in slow motion. My head lifted from the snow, a man kept looking at me, he was yelling something, but it was muffled by my ears. My head grew to heavy and fell back against the cold powder. It was hard to keep my eyes open. I don't know what's going on, but I know I can't shut my eyes. Something told me that if I did, they wouldn't open again. The red light of flames flickered all around me. I tried to focus on something, but it blurred out of sight as soon as it was there.

A shadow came over me, darkening everything that was around me. I looked up, confused at what was blocking the flames light. A man was standing over me. He was removing his silver helmet, it shined with the fires flames. The mans dark eyes looked down at me.

"Are you alright, miss?" His voice was very far away, but clear as day. He reached out to me and touched my head, it stung where his fingers touched, I hissed in pain and tried to move away from him. "Don't worry. I'll help you. What is your name?"

What is my name? I thought to myself. Nothing was there, everything that had once been my memory was gone. I thought and thought and thought, nothing came. It hurt to try and remember. I grabbed my head with a small scream. His hand covered mine and he slowly pulled it away, his onyx eyes looked into mine. There was something about his eyes, his black hair, it was like I had seen it before, a sharp pain jolted through my head.

Sakura...

"Sakura." I whispered. "My name is Sakura." I let the man pull me into his arms. He was barking orders to people in silver behind him.

"You are safe now, Sakura. I will protect you." He whispered as he started carrying me away from where I was on the cold snow. My head felt heavy and I let it fall back, my eyes shut. They opened once as my head tilted to look at the sene we were leaving behind. Men in silver were fighting people in dirty looking clothes, a man with red hair and fire in his eyes was trying to get to us, the silver men were holding him back. The man's eyes scared me, my eyes shut and my head fell slack.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Chap 2~~~

_**RECAP!!!**_

_"You are safe now, Sakura. I will protect you." He whispered as he started carrying me away from where I was on the cold snow. My head felt heavy and I let it fall back, my eyes shut. They opened once as my head tilted to look at the sene we were leaving behind. Men in silver were fighting people in dirty looking clothes, a man with red hair with fire in his eyes was trying to get to us, the silver men were holding him back. The man's eyes scared me, my eyes shut and my head fell slack._

I woke to a bright light. I didn't know where I was. The light was to bright, so I kept my eyes closed. It's warm where I am, but my body was stiff. I can't even move one of my fingers. My head pounded as I tried to remember what happened. All I remember is fire. Lots of fire, and blood. So much blood. A man, with a silver helmet. His dark eyes and black hair. Then black. Nothing else came, only a word. A name. Sakura. Is it my name? For I cannot remember my own name. What happened to me, for me to forget everything?  
My finger twitched.

Soft voices started whispering from around me. Feet shuffled quietly all around me. My eyes fluttered. A hand swept against my cheek, then fingers were pressed to the inside of my wrist.

"She's waking up." A soft female voice said from my right. She let go of my wist and smoothed her hands on the sides of my face. "Sakura? Sakura can you hear me?" She whispered. So that was my name. Sakura... Sakura who? I still didn't know who I was. Or where for that matter. My eyes fluttered again, this time seeing bright blue eyes and blond hair. The girl was beautiful, but gone quickly. Pulled from my sight.

"Leave, all of you." A rough male voice commanded.

"But master Sas-" The female started to protest, she couldn't have been any older then I.

"Leave." The male hissed. Footsteps retreated, with a soft apology. Something leaned on what ever I was lying on, it moved towards the weight. "Sakura?" The voice was quieter, softer then it was towards the blond women. My eyes fluttered and fully opened, they stared into the onyx eyes of the man that was from my memory. "How do you feel, darling?"

Darling? I thought. Something was heavy on my left hand, the hand that he had between his own. I looked down at our hands, there was a ring on my finger. One with a big rock on it that shined when I moved it. I'm... married? My thoughts were wiped clean at this new information. I looked back up into the mans dark eyes, they unsettled me a little, they were cold. Fake. But I wanted to believe his lie. I knew it was a lie, but I so wanted to believe, so I did.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice was a small croak. It hurt.

"Drink." He reached to his side and handed me a glass of water. He put his hand behind my head and lifted it so that I could take a sip. It was cool against my rough throat. It felt so good. I tried to gulp it down, but he took it from my lips before I could. "Not to fast, you don't want to get sick." He placed the glass back down on the table next to me. "The doctor said you hit your head pretty hard. How do you feel?"

"What happened?" I repeated.

"You fell, from your horse. Don't worry, I wont let you on another anytime soon." There was a small amount of humor in his voice. I don't understand it.

"Who are you?" I whispered, trying to lift my hand away from him.

The man sighed and let me take my hand and sit up. "I was afraid of this." He mumbled under his breath. I just looked up at him, his face was shaped in pain. Did I hurt him? "When you fell from that horse, you hit your head pretty hard. The doctor said this would happen." He gently stroked my cheek.

"What happened?"

"You lost your memory." He whispered. "You can't remember anything that happened can you?" His hand pushed the hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. I shook my head, the tears prickled the back of my eyes. "Sh. Don't cry. I'll tell you anything you want to know, sweetheart. I promise. Just ask and I'll tell."

I nodded and sat up in the bed, leaning against the huge wooden head board. I took my first look around the room. It was big, really big, and the walls were painted a dark blue. The big white curtains that covered the glass door that went out on to a balcony, were blowing in the wind. The sky was a bright blue from outside of it. I slowly turned back to look at the man in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, the prince of this kingdom." A small smile came to his lips when my eyes widened in surprise. "I am 17 years old, and becoming king in a matter of months."

"Wow... Um... Who... Who am I?" My eyes fell from his and moved down to my hands.

"You are Hanuro Sakura, soon to be Uchiha Sakura, my wife. You live here in the castle with me, you have lived here for years. Your parents died a few years back, and you are an only child." He whispered, measuring my reaction to it all. "You love to stand out in the rain, even though you get sick sometimes. It doesn't stop you. There is a field in the gardens that I made just for you, it has your favorite trees in it, Sakura trees. You used to spend all most the whole day in there drawing. You love animals and children. And, I love you." His hand traveled from my face, down my neck, and a long my arm. "You just turned 17 a few months ago."

I took in all this information and stood up from the bed. I looked down at myself. I had on a dress, it was white and tight against my stomach and chest. It fanned around my legs, I twirled with a small smile. I could hear Sasuke's chuckle from behind me as I walked over to the open door. I walked out onto the balcony and gazed up at the sky. It was so big and blue. I slowly made my way to the edge of the balcony, peering over the side at the large town. I could hear Sasuke coming up behind me, but I didn't look away from the sight before me. People were walking in and out of markets, children were playing in the streets. I smiled at the happiness that came from everyone down there.

"They seem so happy." I whispered, leaning against the rock wall that separated me from a terrible fall. I leaned over the edge and looked down. There was a small courtyard below, there was some people walking around down there.

"They are." Sasuke put his hand on my lower back, I flinched away from his touch. "Sorry." He said and backed up a little. "It may take you some time to warm back up to everything." He looked hurt. I gave him a awkward smile and looked back down. "I'll leave you to look around, just ask anyone if you get lost. I'll come get you for dinner."

I turned to watch him leave. He was wearing a dark blue cape that flowed behind him, it was like water. I sighed and turned back to the sky. A small wind blew threw my hair, tossing it across my face. It was pink. I looked back down at the people of the town, not one of them had the same color as me. I ran my fingers through my long hair, twisting it over my shoulder. I wanted to explore my home. I smiled and ran from the room out into the hallway. There was a women setting a vase on a table. I walked over to her with a big smile, hoping she could tell me where the garden was. She turned when she hear my footsteps. It was the women that was in my room when I woke. The blue eyed blond. My smile grew bigger when I saw that it was someone I used to know.

"Sakura?!" The women's eyes swelled with tears. She rushed over to me, holding up her skirt, and pulled me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" She cried. I hugged her back, not really understanding.

"Um.." I pulled away and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

The girls face fell, the tears never stopped. "Oh... I-its fine. Um, what can I help you with?" She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and put on a smile.

"Can you tell me where the garden is? The one that I always used to go to?"

This girl looked confused. "Sakura... what are you talking about?" Her blue eyes hardened, I could feel my face shift with confusion.

"The garden... the one with all of the Sakura trees? Sasuke said that I always used to go there..." Her blue eyes hardened more.

"Oh." Her voice was hard to. All the emotion drained from her face as she turned and waved for me to follow her.

"I don't want to be rude, but, who are you? I mean, what is your name? I really wish to remember." I finished in a small whisper. The girl looked over at me, a small smile shaping her lips.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino." Her smile got a little bigger. "We were best friends for years."

I smiled back at her. "Tell me everything that I missed while I was out." She smiled back and we both walked into the garden.

It was dark when I heard soft steps behind me. Ino had left me a little while ago, saying she needed to finish her work. I sat at a fountain in the middle of the garden. The moons light shined on the water, making my skin glow with a light blue. I looked behind me and smiled when I saw Sasuke slowly making his way over to me. I moved over so he could sit and watched him with pure curiosity. Ino had told me much about my old life, before I had met him. Ino and I had met when they brought both of us to the castle for work. She told me how we had met when we were 15, and became the best of friends fast. She had worked in for Sasuke ever sense, while I caught his eye. She said at first I didn't like him, but it changed and I did, just like I did now. There was something off in her eyes, something that she wasn't telling me, but I dared not to ask. I was afraid that something would come out that I wouldn't like. She only focused on the happy stuff, but when ever I asked about me and Sasuke, she changed the subject.

So, here I sit, staring at the man that I was going to marry. The guy that I have loved for years. The guy who picked me over all the other girls in the world. I couldn't help but feel that something was off. But the way he was looking at me, the way his dark eyes glittered with the light blue of the water, I couldn't care less.

"How was your day?" He asked in a soft whisper, not wanting to disrupt the quiet.

"It was wonderful. I talked to my old friend. She told me a lot." I smiled at him and looked back down at the water, gently touching it with the tips of my fingers.

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"She said her name is Yamanaka Ino. She's very pretty." I gave him a small glance but looked back down. "We've been friends ever sense we both came to work under you. Or that's what she said. She said that we were inseparable. We were like sisters. I hope that we can be like that again." I let out a small sigh.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. "Yes, you were. Ino is a very nice girl."

"She's the best." I smiled up at him.

"It's time for dinner, Ino is waiting for us. I will show you to your room after." I took his hand and he helped me up, leading me towards the castle.

7 ½ months later...

I sat at her fountain that was in the garden. My hands were rubbing my swollen stomach that kicked back at my hand. I smiled and looked down at my baby that was hidden under my skin. That night I woke up, I got to know Sasuke in a whole new way. It was wonderful, he was so perfect in so many ways. I truly loved him. I looked back up at the sky, it was a bright blue in this warm afternoon. The Sakura trees were all blooming sending a beautiful scent in the air.

I hissed in pain and grabbed my stomach. I found out earlier that day that I was having a baby girl, and she was really strong. I had been thinking of names for her all morning. I was going to go tell Sasuke the good news in a few minutes, he would be so happy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the scented air. Images from my dreams flashed before my eyes, I opened them with a small gasp.

I had been having weird dreams lately. Sasuke said it was probably just a pregnancy thing, but I never had told him what they were about.

They were about this place in the woods. I didn't know where it was, but I know I have been there before. A girl with brown buns a small girl who I felt attached to. A man with red hair. A women with short blond hair who demanded to be listened to by the way she held her body. Then, there was this girl, she had pale eyes and long blue black hair. She was the most clear out of all of them. There were houses in the trees, I was standing under them standing with someone holding my hand. I tried to see this man, but I could never see his face or head, the sun made it a shadow. I had a feeling that this man was a important part of my life, but I didn't know who he was. I could only see the leather vest that hugged his chest, and his rough dirty pants. His hand held mine tightly, and I could tell he was smiling at me, but that's all I could see.

I shook my head with a sigh and slowly stood from my seat on the edge of the fountain. I started walking to go find Ino, I wanted her to come with me to see Sasuke, or at least walk me there. I found Ino in the hall, she waved and hurried to my side.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her bright blue eyes brighter then ever. She was waiting to hear if it was a boy or girl, I was sure.

"I feel fine, maybe a little pain, but fine." I gave a weak laugh and rubbed my stomach. "Will you walk me to find Sasuke? I don't want to fall and hurt my little girl."

"Sure, that's no problem at all-OH MY GOD!" She screamed and started jumping up and down. "IT'S A GIRL?!" I nodded with a big smile. She let out a high pitch scream. I jumped and so did the baby, it hurt like hell. I gasped and leaned back on the wall, grabbing my stomach.

"What's going on?" A lazy voice asked from behind us.

"Shikamaru! SAKURA'S HAVING A BABY GIRL!" Ino screeched. I covered my ears and started walking towards the general of Sasuke's army. Shikamaru blinked and took a step back, blinking again.

"So troublesome." He sighed and then smiled at me. "Congratulations, Miss Sakura." He gave me a small bow, I hit him in the shoulder as I passed, he pretended to wince, I knew my hits would never hurt him. Sense I got pregnant, all my strength had gone away.

"You know I don't like to be called that." I grumbled. Ino was by my side again, Shikamaru on my other. Ino held her fingers off, listing girl names that I might like. Shikamaru stared ahead with a bord look. All three of us had become really close over the last few months. We were like family, but Ino liked Shikamaru more then just a brother, I never said anything, she'd kill me if I did.

We walked through the court yard to where Sasuke was in the court house. There was something going on, but he never minded when I came to visit, plus, the small breaks he took let the people have some time to get more stuff to prove their point. I tried to visit as much as I could for that reason. Shikamaru must have already been on his way to see Sasuke, I wonder what was going on today. We walked in the back door and I could hear screaming. I glanced over at Shikamaru, he started running down the hall. Ino and I went at a quick walk, I couldn't run.

When we walked through the door I glanced down to see a bunch of men trying to tie up a blond man. He was struggling and yelling words that I didn't want to hear. I stopped in my tracks and stared at this man. He was one of the ones from my dream. A blond man with bright blue eyes. I needed to find out if that was him, I needed to see his eyes. I started walking towards him. My steps were quick but careful. I was about five feet from him when his head snapped around and he growled at me, his face turned blank with surprise as soon as he looked at my face. I stared deep into his bright blue eyes. It was him, the one from my dreams.

"Sakura!" Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me a few feet back, away from the blond man. I put my hands on his chest, my eyes never leaving the blue pools. "Sakura, did he hurt you, love?"

"N-no." I whispered, finally ripping my eyes from the man to look at Sasuke. "I'm fine. I have some great news for you actually." My voice was louder now, more filled with happiness.

"Really?" His hand slipped from my waist and he put it over my hand that was on my stomach. A large grin appeared on his face.

"It's a girl!" I said happily and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and spun me in a small circle.

"That's great!" He laughed and put me back on my face. He leaned down and gave me a deep kiss, I pulled away, my face bright red. "Come, let's go tell the others!" He slipped his arm back around my waist and started pulling me away, I looked back at the blond man. His jaw was hanging open, and he was staring at my stomach. His eyes looked up at my face when I up my hand over my baby. "Put him in a cell, I'll deal with him later." Sasuke whispered, I wasn't supposed to hear what he said next, but I did. "Kill him in he fights it." They were going to kill him. They were going to kill him and I would never know who he is or why he is in my dreams.

I let Sasuke pull me away from the court house.

**Alrighty, theres the second chapter!! I hope you liked it! please review to let me know!! Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! I have chapter three here for you! Review when your done reading it please!! thank you!**

~~~Chap 3~~~

That night I lay in bed next to Sasuke. Our wedding was in a month. But, that's not where my mind was, it was on a certain blond blue eyed man that was probably in the jail, if not dead. I sighed and started running my fingers through Sasuke's hair. I didn't even think about it, it was something that just happened for no reason.

"Stop." Sasuke's hand grabbed mine and pushed it away, he rolled over so he was facing away from me. I could tell he was back asleep within seconds. I sighed and stood up, putting on a light dress. I walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the edge as I looked out at the town.

A soft wind carried through my hair, blowing it over my back and shoulder. My eyes drifted over all the sleeping houses until they finally landed on the jail. Something inside me burned, told me what I need to do. I pushed off the wall and walked back into the room, making sure Sasuke was still fast asleep. I grabbed my white cloak and pulled it around my shoulders, hooking it in front of my neck, I quietly left the room and half ran down the hall, not wanting to be caught. What would I say if I was? Or, just going for a walk down to the jail, no worries. Or maybe, our bathroom stinks so I'm going to go use the one down at the jail? I scoffed at my own thought.

I went as quickly as I could through the night.

I made it to the jail, but Shikamaru was the guard on duty to night. I swore under my breath and hid against a wall, thinking up a lie that he would believe. I rubbed my baby bump and stared up at the nights sky. It was a few minutes before I thought of something, I just had to pray that he'd let me by without talking to Sasuke first. I walked around the corner and smiled at him when he raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura? What are you doing up this late?" His voice didn't have it's lazy sound to it, he rarely ever used that tone around me, because then I gave him coffee and made him run around to wake up. "Where's Sasuke? Doesn't he know you are out here?"

"Yeah, he does. Why wouldn't he?" My voice was nice and strong, I had gotten good at lying over the last few months. "He's the one that sent me out here." I gave Shikamaru and warm smile. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure." He pushed a button and the large metal gate buzzed. I pushed it open and went to stand near him. "Why are you out here?"

I looked down at my feet for a second. "He wasn't me to ask that blond man some questions."

Shikamaru was quiet for a few seconds, my heart was thudding in my throat. "Good luck, he isn't talking to anyone." I looked up and he was holding out the keys. I smiled at my victory and took them from him. "Just be careful and don't go inside the cell."

"Thank you. And I will be." I gave him a hug and walked down the hall, as soon as I was out of his sight, I leaned against the wall and caught my breath. I never imagined that he would let me go so easily. I thought he would have insisted that he go with me. The big smile appeared on my face and I started back down the hall. I guessed he would be in the strongest of the cells, because he looked like he could break a regular cell with his fist.

It was dark and very smelly down where the man was being held. I had to plug my nose from the stink. It was that bad. There was no one else in any of the cells I passed. I stopped when I saw a man in one of the cells, it was the third to last cell in the hall. I took a torch from the wall and lit the one at the door of the cell. The light flooded in to show the blond man on his knees with his arms tied to two different sides of the cell, both held in place with thick chains that were dripping with the mans blood. I gasped and took a step back. The mans head slowly lifted to stare at me, his bright eyes now a dull blue. A small smile crept to his lips when he looked up.

"Hey, Sakura." He whispered. I took another step back, his smile faded to nothing. "What's wrong?"

I stared at him, his eyes seemed to be going back to the light blue. I spoke in a lower whisper then he had. "How do you know my name?"

His face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean? Sakura, I thought you were dead and now your acting like you don't remember me?" Pain shot across his face.

"I don't." My voice was even softer now. "I saw you in a dream, that's it."

We both stared at each other, our eyes locked. Then his eyes traveled down my body, resting on my stomach that was hidden by my cloak. "You're pregnant." He whispered, his voice had a rough edge to it. "And getting married." His eyes landed on the ring that was on my finger. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know who you are, but I know I've met you before."

"My name's Naruto." He whispered, looking back up into my eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto. We were best friends."

"Naruto..." I repeated. My head started to hurt from trying to remember, but I couldn't stop, I had to remember. The pain on his face was to much. I grabbed my head and gasped.

"Are you ok?" He pushed himself closer, but the chains held him where he was.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I whispered. I looked down at the keys that were in my hand. A small chuckle came from my lips. "You know, if I'm caught down here I'll be in big trouble." My voice was still a whisper, my brain told me that if I didn't whisper then I would get caught. "If I'm found helping you, we would both die." I rubbed my stomach, moving the cloak to the side.

"Go back then. Don't get killed over me."

I shook my head and jabbed the key into the lock. It squealed at it opened and I knelt next to Naruto's arm. I never promised to stay out of the cell, I promised to be careful, but I felt safe around Naruto. I knew he wouldn't hurt me of my baby. "I can't leave you here to die." I whispered as I started unlocking the chains around his wrist. Blood dripped on my hands, but I ignored it. "I know that I love you, I wish I could remember."

Naruto didn't speak. He just watched me as I moved to undo his other arm. Once they were both unlocked, his arms fell to his side. There was a small smile on his face as he stared at the ground. "We all thought you were dead. Hinata cried herself to sleep every night."

"Hinata?"

His smile got bigger. "She's my girl. You guys were best friends the day you came to live with us."

"Us?" I pressed, I needed to know.

The sound of the front gate buzzing sounded. Someone was coming to check on me, I was sure. "You need to leave, you can't get caught." Naruto was on his feet, pulling me up.

"I can't leave you alone. Your arms will get infected, they need to be treated!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Hinata will look at it when I get home." His smile vanished as a thought popped in his mind. "I need your help first. My friend is in here, we have to help him."

"Let's hurry then." I whispered. He smiled and took my hand, pulling me out of the cell and to the last one in the hall. I put my hood back over my head so that if someone did come down the hall, they wouldn't know it was my right off. I pulled the cloak closer to my body as Naruto used the keys to open the cell. I stared down the hall, waiting for someone to come. My heart thudded in my throat, the baby shifted inside of me. My hand flew to my stomach with a small gasp.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked from inside the cell. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" I froze in shock. Naruto was helping a man stand up. The man was huge, his muscles unbelievably big. His head was hung down towards the floor, like he was asleep or... or dead. I backed up into the wall, leaning my head against it as Naruto helped the man walk out.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked with fear in his voice. The mans head snapped up at hearing my name. I gasped again. His eyes were plane jade. No pupils. The man tried reaching for me, I turned my head and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he'd disappear. My breath was coming out in shallow gasps, I tried to fix it, but I was to scared. My hands flew to my stomach, trying to protect it.

I looked up when I heard a thud. The man was on his knees looking at me. Naruto was trying to pull him back to his feet, but he wouldn't let him. The man just stared at me, his eyes were full of pain. His eyes traveled down from mine and rested where my hands were protecting my stomach. The jade orbs hardened and he reached for me this time. I flattened myself against the wall, getting as far from him as I could.

"Sakura?" Naruto left the man and walked over to me. "You ok?" He put his hand on my shoulder, the red head growled. I gasped and my eyes went bigger. I could feel my fear shape my face. "Sakura?"

I started shaking my head, quick jerky movements. I didn't know what to do. My mind told me to run, but my body wouldn't move. I think Naruto saw the fear on my face while I stared at the man, because he went over to him and whispered in his ear. Understanding flowed onto the mans face, followed by pain. His head hung again.

"Sakura, this is Gaara. I need your help." Naruto held out his hand to me, I took it and took a small, very small, step closer to them. "Sakura, Gaara is the last person who would ever hurt you." Naruto whispered, my hand flew back to my stomach. "Or your baby." His voice was softer, more reassuring. I glanced up at him. "I need you help, he's hurt badly."

I nodded and took another small step. "D-don't move." I whispered as I stood behind Gaara. He gave a small nod. I placed my shaking hand on the back of his head and felt along his hair line, he had blood coming from his head, I needed to find where the cut was. "Naruto. I-in that closet is a m-medical b-box." He nodded and rushed over. Gaara had a large gash to his neck, that needed to be fixed first. Naruto handed me the box and I opened it, taking out a needle and thread. I hesitated before sticking the needle into his skin, he didn't flinch. I sewed it up quickly, but tightly.

"Sakura?!" My head snapped up to see Shikamaru staring at me with wide eyes. Naruto some how got a hold of a knife and grabbed me, putting it to my neck. I gasped and tried to pull his arm away from my neck, but he whispered in my ear.

"If they think you were forced to help you'll be fine." I gave a slight nod and looked down at the red head. He hadn't moved. I looked back at Shikamaru, he was still watching with wide eyes, but they were now calculating. He suddenly turned and ran back down the hall, yelling for others. "Smart guy." Naruto chuckled in my ear, his arm left my throat and bent down to Gaara. "We have to leave."

I stood there watching as Naruto helped Gaara stand, his legs looked fine, I couldn't tell why he couldn't stand on his own. "Be careful, Naruto." I whispered as they started going for the back door. Gaara was suddenly gone, I heard a thud from behind me and turned to see Gaara standing there with his arms out wide. I gasped when I saw the arrow in his shoulder. He looked down at me, the arrow would have hit me if he didn't stop it. There was no pain on his face, but so much in his eyes.

"Sakura!" I peeked behind Gaara's shoulder to see Sasuke.

"We can't leave her now." Gaara whispered from between his teeth. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, I gasped as blood squirted at me. I didn't see Naruto's answer, but I was suddenly being picked up by Gaara and he was running. One of my arms wrapped around Gaara's neck in fear of falling, my other wrapped around my stomach.

"SAKURA!" I could hear Sasuke swearing as he barked orders and started running after us.

"Put me down!" I screamed over and over, he never listened to me, never even looked at me. I could feel Gaara's blood soaking into my cloak, it was warm and wet, I wanted to throw up. I tried pushing away from him, but his grip just tightened. The smell of blood triggered something in my head...

_Everything, everything I could see, houses, trees, the tree houses... people... they were all on fire. Women and children, they were all burning to death. Men clad in silver rode upon black stallions, killing everyone they could. Blood was going everywhere. I watched in horror as one of the silver men swung his sword and sliced right through a womens neck. My eyes followed as her head bounced to the ground, coming to a stop. Her face was frozen in that wide eyed stare forever. My stomach wrenched._

I gasped, kept gasping. My hands went to my throat, I couldn't get any air. I was chocking on nothing, tears sprung from my eyes. I could feel eyes on me, but I wasn't really aware. I tried to deepen my breaths, but it didn't work. The baby kicked under my skin, she couldn't breathe ether. Something hit my back and the air rushed to my lungs. The tears never stopped. They came down faster as I started thinking that what I just remembered was real. Flashes of my dreams came to mind. The huts in the trees, the girl with pale eyes. The child that I loved as my own.

Everything went black.

**sooooo.. how'd you like it????? Tell me in a review please!! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap!!!!**

_I gasped, kept gasping. My hands went to my throat, I couldn't get any air. I was chocking on nothing, tears sprung from my eyes. I could feel eyes on me, but I wasn't really aware. I tried to deepen my breaths, but it didn't work. The baby kicked under my skin, she couldn't breathe ether. Something hit my back and the air rushed to my lungs. The tears never stopped. They came down faster as I started thinking that what I just remembered was real. Flashes of my dreams came to mind. The huts in the trees, the girl with pale eyes. The child that I loved as my own._

_Everything went black._

~~~Chap 4~~~

It was dark when I woke. One side of me was cold, the other warm. I turned my head to see a small fire on my right, that's where the heat was coming from. I stared at the flames as they licked the wood. My head was pounding, thumping like drums, a steady beat. My eyes drifted close. Someones voice made them open again, the fire was a little brighter. I looked above the fire to see Naruto smiling at me. He slowly walked around the fire and knelt down next to me.

"How you feeling?" He put his hand to my forehead.

"Dizzy." I emitted and tried to sit up. Naruto helped me and I pulled the cloak tighter around me. The heat felt good against my face, scaring away the cold. I looked around me, Naruto was sitting down next to me, staring at the fire. Gaara was on the other side, staring at the fire, his eyes still had the pain in them. That's when I remembered the arrow that went through his shoulder, I shivered at the memory.

"Cold?" Naruto asked, I looked over at him.

"No." I glanced at Gaara, he hadn't moved. "Did anyone clean his shoulder?"

"Naw. Gaara's a big boy, he doesn't let others touch his wounds. Says theres no point in it if hes going to die someday. It's just speeding the proses." Naruto paused. "What?"

My mouth was hanging open. I quickly closed it and stood up. I stretched my arms over my head and slowly made my way over to the red head. I knelt on his right, the side that had the wound. He didn't even glance at me. "G-Gaara?" I whispered. He tilted his head my way, to let me know he was listening. "Can I look at your shoulder?" He gave me a side glance, his eyes running over my body, pausing on my stomach. Then his eyes closed, when they opened they were back on the fire. He lifted his shirt over his head. "Naruto? Can you get my some water and cloth please?"

"Sure." He got up and walked out of the small clearing we were in. I listened closely and could hear a brook near by.

I looked back at Gaara when I heard a ripping sound. He was ripping his shirt in thin strips, making something for me to clean his wound with. "Wait." I put my hand over his to stop him. "You shouldn't be using that Shoulder, the arrow could have damaged you bone." He stared at me hand. I removed it and he went back to ripping the thin strips. I sighed and turned to his shoulder, he was using it less then he had been before I told him not to use it.

I ran my fingers over the skin around the wound, it was hard with puss. I sighed and took something out from under my cloak, he eyed it for a minute before handing me the strips. "Here, Sakura." Naruto set a bucket of water down next to me.

"Thank you." He nodded and went back over to sit on the ground, giving me room. "This is going to hurt, a lot." I whispered as I sliced open his skin with the small knife that I had. His back straitened and his breathing stopped. I glanced quickly at his face, his jaw was locked and eyes shut. "Sorry." I whispered and started scraping out the infected flesh with my knife. Then I took a strip and dipped it in the water, squeezing it over the open wound. "Thank you. For saving me, I mean." I whispered after awhile.

Gaara turned his head to look at me, he watched my face as I cleaned out his arm. The smell of the blood was starting to make me dizzy by the time I was starting to stitch his arm up. Naruto had grabbed the small medical kit when he was running from the jail house. "Sakura..." I had closed my eyes to get rid of some of the dizziness. When Gaara said my name, I opened them to look at him. "I'll finish it." He took the needle from my hand.

"No." I took it back and took a deep breath, and finished the stitching. "See? I got it." I gave him a small smile. My smile vanished as my eyes traveled down his neck to his chest, where a big gash was oozing blood still. I sighed and rinsed off the cloth strips. "Can you turn towards me?" I asked in a whisper as I threaded another needle.

When I looked back at him, he was facing me, looking at my eyes intently. "Hold please." I handed him the needle and took one of the strips and started wiping off the blood. He didn't flinch, not even when I pushed harder then I needed to. He handed me the needle when I held out my hand, and they sat perfectly still, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Hey guys!" I turned to see Naruto coming back from the woods, I didn't even know he had left. He was carrying two large fish in his hand, another was on a rope dangling from his mouth. "I got dinner!" He laughed. His laugh made me smile.

"I'll cook it in a minute." I said and started stitching up the gash on Gaara's chest.

"I'll cook it." Gaara said in his deep voice. I frowned and looked up at him. "You've done enough, you need to rest." His eyes touched my stomach, but were back at my face in a flash.

"Are you sure?" I cut the string after I tied it off. He nodded and stood up, I backed up a little and sat down on my but, crossing my legs. I pulled the cloak around my knees to keep them warm, and so I didn't flash the guys.

I sat and watched as they both gutted all three fish and put them on flat stones that were on the fire. I let out a deep sigh and looked up at the sky. Stars dotted the dark night sky. The moon was hidden behind the trees, but it lighted everything up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting the small breeze carry my hair. I let out the breath and opened my eyes, looking over at the guys. Gaara was looking at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I quickly looked down at my cloak. There was blood stains on it. I frowned at them.

"Let me have you cloak." I looked up at Gaara, he was standing next to me with his hand held out. I blinked. "I'll go wash the blood off." I blinked at him again.

I looked back down and undid the clasp that was around my neck, pulling the warm cloak from my body. Cold air hit my skin making goose bumps. I handed it to him and pulled my dresses skirt over my legs. "Thank you." I whispered looking back up at him.

"Thank you for cleaning my wounds." He said and turned. Once he was gone I turned to look at Naruto.

"I thought he was supposed to be really mean and stuff." I looked back to where Gaara had disappeared from.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked, flipping one of the fish over.

"Sasuke told me all about him. How he is a killer and not to be trusted no matter what." I sighed and looked down at my hands. "Sasuke said that Gaara had killed a lot of people before he was ten. He said he was a killing machine." I whispered. "Said that Gaara killed his own father."

"Do you believe any of that?" Naruto voice was dark, I glanced up at him. He had his head tilted down so that shadows covered his eyes, but his hands were clenched in fists.

" I don't believe the he can't be trusted part." I whispered after a few seconds of silence. "You trust him, and I think I'm starting to."

"What about the killing?"

I thought about that part. Sasuke had showed me pictures of the people that Gaara had killed. Most of them were from Sasuke's army, so that could be the matter of him protecting himself in a battle. "I... I don't know." I sighed and looked up into Naruto's eyes, even though I couldn't see them. "I know he's killed before, that's a given. But I don't think he did it for the hell of it." I gasped and covered my mouth. Naruto chuckled. My eyes narrowed at him, but I continued. "Everyone needs a second chance with everything. Sasuke said never to turn your back on him, but I have a few times and I'm still alive. I don't think he ment to kill those people, for all I know he could have been protecting someone. He's not a bad person, I can tell that much." I finished in a whisper, looking down at my hands.

"You're right." I looked back up at Naruto. I could see his bright blue eyes again. "He's not a bad person." My small smile matched his sad one.

Gaara came back with my clean, but dripping wet, cloak a few seconds later. He hung it over a branch that was close to the fire so it would dry faster. Naruto took out all of the fish bone for me and we all ate. I watched the fire as I chewed. My mind was lost in all my memories. I didn't know which were real and which were fake anymore. The ones Sasuke told me, I wanted those to be real. They were happy, but the ones that I dreamed of, they were dark and I didn't want to believe them. Thinking of Sasuke reminded me of something. I gasped loudly and my hand flew to my stomach, dropping the fish that was in my hand.

"What is it?" Naruto was by my side in a flash, Gaara was watching intently from my side. "Is it hurting you?"

"No." My voice sounded scared. And I was. This had never happened before, and it was scaring the crap out of me.

"Then what?!"

"She's not moving." I whispered. "She always moves, but shes not, she hasn't been." I looked down at my stomach, my hands searching for some kind of movement.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked in a low voice. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered. A tear fell from my eye.

"Let me see." Gaara put his hand over mine, the baby kicked.

I gasped in pain then let out a sigh of relief. I smiled and looked at Gaara. "It's ok, she's there." The tears didn't stop though. They came faster. I wiped them with the back of my hand, they still didn't stop.

"Sakura." I looked up at Gaara, he still had his hand over mine on my stomach. "How far are you?"

Confusion twisted my face. He gently squeezed my hand. "Oh." I said in surprise. "About 7-8 months. Why?"

Gaara looked up at Naruto. I glanced back and forth between them. They both had worry stretched across their faces. Gaara took his hand away from mine and moved back, he looked deep in thought. Naruto sat down where he was, his face looked deep in thought, too. I kept looking from one to the other getting more frustrated by the second. I huffed and scowled at the fire. We sat like this for a few seconds, when I looked back over at Naruto, he was looking at Gaara with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. I looked over at Gaara, he was staring at Naruto with wide eyes, his jaw locked.

"What?!" I whined. Gaara's eyes flickered to me, but his jaw stayed locked.

"Sakura," I looked over at Naruto, his eyes were still wide, but his jaw wasn't as far down as it had been. "It take three to four weeks to get to the village from here..." I thought about this for a little bit, then my jaw dropped.

"You are _not_ giving birth to my baby!" I yelled and stood up.

"We never said we wanted to." Naruto complained, standing to. "We need to get to the village _before_ you go into labor, or... well, it's just going to suck."

"Great!" I threw my arms in the air and started walking off, I stopped at the edge of the clearing. I stared into the dark, feeling both sets of eyes on my back. I rubbed my stomach and tilted my head to the side as I thought about what was happening.

A cold wind blew over the small clearing, taking my hair with it. Goose bumps poked out all over my bear arms, I shivered. I took a deep breath and held it, not wanting to start crying again. My temper was some how hard wired to my tears. I was beyond being pissed. I had his it well, but I was pissed. I was kidnapped from my home, and found out it wasn't really my home, that I was kidnapped there in the first place. I might have my child while traveling home, and to top it all off, I think I was falling for the red head. I let out the breath slowly. I sat down where I was and stared out into the dark.

Images flashed before the darkness.

I was lying in a bed. I rolled over and put my hand on someone's cheek, I whispered something and smiled.

_"You are my life."_ They had whispered back. My eyes opened, and it was Gaara lying next to me.

I took another deep breath and held it. Great, just great. Now I was having fantasies about the man! I closed my eyes and let out the breath.

_"Great, Anna. Now, aim for the next target out."_ A small girl glanced up at me then pulled back on her bow, letting the arrow fly through the air. It landed just above center.

_"Ha, ha. Very funny." _A girl with two brow buns stood up off the ground. She turned to the children that were watching us. _"See how she can be? She doesn't play fare, don't pick a fight with this chick." _The girl grumbled but sent me a small smile.

_"I never said I did play fare." _I laughed and turned to a small boy, I petted him on the head and handed back a wooden poll_. "Some times you have to play dirty to win, but I don't want to see any of you doing it to each other. Is that understood?" _I looked at all of their smiling faces, a small smile appearing on my own.

_"Hai!" _They all yelled and started cheering. The girl with brown buns told them they could all go home, they ran off laughing.

Tears dripped from my eyes as I remembered what had been forgotten. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Something was put over my shoulders, I looked up to see Gaara draping my cloak over me. I glanced by the fire, Naruto was sprawled out on the ground asleep. I looked back at Gaara as he sat down next to me, facing me.

"Can... Can I ask you a few things?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded. "I was just thinking, and I think I remember something, but I'm not sure." I paused and glanced at him, he nodded again. I hesitated, deciding to skip the part about him, it was to embarrassing if it wasn't real. "There was this girl. She had light-ish brown hair that was put in buns on her head."

"TenTen." He said. I looked up at him. "She lives in my village. You two were good friends. You helped her teach the children how to fight.

"Anna?" The name just popped out of my mouth.

"She's a girl that you taught in archery. She was your favorite out of them all." He looked deep into him eyes, I felt like he could see my soul. "She's gotten a lot bigger, she was always the smallest out of the whole group. When you... left..." I saw pain flash over his eyes. "she took over and started teaching the others. She is the youngest, but was already your rival in archery." I smiled, the picture of the small girl coming back to my mind.

"A girl, Naruto said her name was Hinata and that we were friends."

"Yes. Hinata and you were very close, closer then sisters. You both leaned this medical stuff, that's the only way I can explain it, I have no idea what it is. You both can heal with a touch of your hands. You are the only two that can do it, Hinata had been trying to teach some of the children, but you were the one that found it, so she doesn't know how to teach them how to reach it."

I looked down at my hands as he spoke. Heal at a touch of the hand?

"Do you remember Temari?" I looked up at him, he had a whisper of a smile tugging at his lips. "She's the annoying blond that demands to be listened to when she talks."

I smiled back. "Does she have four pony tails?" He nodded. "She was in one of my dreams. She was yelling at this man with tattoos on his face. Then she hit him with a pan."

The smile was there, now visible but still small. "Yeah, that's her. And Kankuro. My siblings." The pain that was locked in his eyes started going away. I smiled at that. "What else do you remember?"

I looked down at my hands, thinking. I shuffled through all of the dreams I had been having over the last couple months. There was one I wanted to ask about, but it was silly. "Well, I don't know if this is a memory or if its my imagination gone wild, but," I hesitated, looking up at him. He was waiting for me to finish. "There were huts in the trees. It looked like they were built into them. And this guy with a really big dog."

"Kiba and Akamaru, the guy and dog. And, it's not your imagination gone wild, the huts are real. The elders, the people who built the village, they made those for protection. If we were being attacked, all of the children and women would go up and hide away from all the fighting."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side. "I remember walking under them looking up. Kiba was waving from the rope bridge above me, I thought the dog would fall. I met TenTen at a field with a bunch of children. We started teaching them moves for during a battle, they wanted to try so bad. I remember the fear I had when they first started, it scared me to no end when they fought against each other. There was this one girl, Anna I think her name was, she was fighting with this boy, he had hit her and she was bleeding but laughing. I remember I had to swallow my heart in order to ask her if she was ok." I whispered, I gave a small chuckle at the end. My voice turned sour. "I remember the elders, too. I don't like them, and they don't like me. At least that's how I remember it. They told me what to do and restricted where I could go. They didn't think I could ever do anything right." When I opened my eyes Gaara was glaring at the ground. "Gaara?"

He didn't look up. "You're right about them. They didn't like you. They did restrict you, but I said you could go where ever, but you never listened, you thought you'd gain their praise if you did what they said." He looked up at me. "I still don't understand why you did that. I made it so you had every right everyone else did, but still, you listened to them."

"How could you do that?"

"I'm the leader of the village. Didn't Sasuke tell you that?" He was glaring at the ground again. "I took my fathers place after his death. Kankuro and Temari refused to have it, so I took it. I can do anything that I want in that village, I could get away with murder. That's what the council and the elders are for, though. If they feel the need to make me step down they will cast a vote. They've tried it before after you came. I stopped doing everything that told me to and I made my own decisions. That's why they didn't like you, they said you were messing with my head. That you were the one choosing not me." He looked up at me, his eyes sad. "If it wasn't for Naruto being on the council, I would have been evicted. His vote was the one that saved me."

"You guys are really close, huh?" I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them

"Like brothers." As Gaara said this, his eyes flickered to Naruto. I looked to, Naruto was a few inches from the fire, drool dripping from his mouth. He was mumbling about ramen or something. I thought I heard Hinata's name a few times. I smiled and shook my head, looking back at Gaara.

"He's cool. He's almost like the sun, everyone's drawn to him. His hair sure matches it." I giggles softly. "Does that grin ever leave his face?"

"Once in awhile, but it's back in seconds." Gaara was looking at me when I turned back to him. "You still don't remember me, do you?" He asked in a soft whisper.

My eyes fell from his as I shook my head. "I... I know something of you, I had a dream. But, it's silly. I'd rather not say." I finished in a small whisper.

Gaara's hand pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. "I promise not to laugh." He whispered. "Tell me."

My cheeks turned red as I thought of it. Of us rolling around in a bed together. My cheeks turned a cherry color. He was still looking at me, his finger still under my chin. I swallowed and looked up into his eyes. Gaara's had moved so it was lying flat against my cheek. He was closer then I thought. And, he was still getting closer. His face was inches from mine in a few seconds, I could feel his warm breath running over my flushed cheeks.

"What do you remember?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"I remember..." It took me a few seconds to clear my mind enough to answer. His breath was intoxicating. "I remember you... and me... I..." Our faces were closer then before, I couldn't think anymore. His lips brushed against mine, I felt a small shock. I lifted my chin towards him, he gave me a gentle kiss, testing to see if it was ok. I didn't move away. He kissed me again, and again. Then, I kissed him back. My hands wandered up his chest to his neck. One of his hands pushed my lower back, pushing me so we were touching.

I tried to think, but his lips swept every thought away. I forgot where I was, who I was, it was just him and me. More images flashed before my eyes. Us, walking hand in hand. Us, rolling in a bed. Him whispering he loves me, me tightening my legs around him. Naruto teasing us when he found us kissing the first few weeks after we started dating. Hinata and me giggling about Naruto and Gaara. TenTen being grossed out when I kissed Gaara in front of her. Me telling Gaara I loved him.

"Sakura?" Gaara's voice brought me back. I stared up at him from tear filled eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He started to move away, thinking he did something wrong. I couldn't speak. My mouth moved, but no words came out. I chocked down a sob. "Sakura?" He pushed my hair from my face with his finger tips. His eyes were probing mine, trying to find out why I was crying.

"I-I-I remember." I whispered. He froze. "I remember walking with you, kissing you." More tears came. "But I don't remember anything else. They're just pictures, nothing else." He wiped some of the tears from my cheeks. "Just images."

"Sakura." He took hold of my face and made me look at him. "Don't cry. You'll remember, it'll just take some time." His voice was so low that it could have been mistaken for Naruto's mumbles. Gaara slowly leaned down, watching my reaction as he put another soft kiss to my lips. I didn't kiss him back this time. I needed time to think. He pulled back and looked down, then back up. "You should get some sleep." He whispered.

"What about you?"

"I don't sleep." Then, he got up and walked into the dark woods. I watched until he was gone.

I wiped the rest of the tears from my face and stood up, the baby kicked, and hard. I gasped and stumbled. I was waiting to hit the ground, but arms wrapped around me holding me up. I looked up into Gaara's face. He held me close to his body, he was so warm. He was holding my bridal style, I rested my head on his shoulder, no longer able to keep my eyes open. I was asleep in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, heres the next chapter!! Please let me know how you like it! Thanks!**

~~~Chap 5~~~

When I woke in the morning, I was back in Gaara's arms, but this time he was running. I gasped at the speed we were going at and flung my arms around his neck. He looked down at me, his eyes a little wider then normal. He slowed to a stop, Naruto followed, looking a little confused. Gaara set me down on my feet and held my arm, making sure I didn't fall.

"Why do you keep picking me up?" I asked, scowling at him. "You'll break your back with how fat I am!" He raised a nonexistent eyebrow. I pushed the cloak over my shoulders so it was falling over my back, it was hot out. I took a deep breath to calm my speeding heart. "And how the hell can you run so fast!? You'll fall and break an ankle!" Gaara's other "eyebrow" went up and he glanced at Naruto. "Well?!" Gaara looked back at me. No one said anything. Tears were suddenly falling from my eyes and I was falling. Gaara caught me and lifted me up.

I thought I heard Naruto say something about "major mood swings" before I was out again.

This time when I woke up I was lying on a soft patch of grass. I stared up at the sky that was above me, I couldn't see any trees except the one that was above me. There were no others. I sighed and looked around me. Naruto was sleeping leaning against the only tree, and Gaara was no where in sight. I slowly sat up, she was kicking again. It wasn't that bad this time, but like a minor cramp, except, I could feel her foot. I gently rubbed where she was kicking, it was starting to ache. I looked back up at the sun and leaned down on one of my arms, the other still rubbing my stomach. The sky was a bright blue, only a few clouds in the sky. A soft cool wind was blowing, keeping me cool in the hot summer day.

I heard Naruto's snoring come to a stop, I glanced over at him. His eyes were half open, mouth hanging. He rubbed one eye staring at me. "Well look who's finally awake." He grumbled.

"What do you mean? I woke before you did."

"You were out for three days strait, Sakura." Naruto mumbled, stretching his arms over his head. His jointed popped.

"Three days?" I whispered. My stomach started growling.

Naruto laughed. "Looks like you tummy knows how long it's been sense you've had something to eat! Here." He tossed me a small bag. "I saved that from last night in case you woke up today. I'm glad I did." I opened the pouch to find some fish. My face fell at having more fish, but hey, it's food. I started nibbling at it.

"Where'd Gaara go?" I asked, looking back up at the sky as I chewed.

"Up here." I looked up at the branch above me, Gaara was sitting on it looking down. I gave him a small wave. He raised an "eyebrow."

"Morning!" I called.

"It's past noon, Sakura." Naruto said as he stood. "Gaara, I'm ready to go, how about you?"

"Wait until Sakura's done eating." Gaara turned back to stare at the sky. I did the same, slowly eating the fish. The less time running ment the less time Gaara had to carry me. Which ment the less time I had to be so close to his bear chest. My eyes flickered up to him. I had used his shirt to clean his cuts, so that was gone.

"Hey, Gaara?" I waited until he looked down at me. "Come down here, I want to make sure your stitches aren't infected." I stood up after I finished chewing the last piece of fish.

"They're fine." He grumbled looking away from me.

"Now." I said in a hard tone, one that left no room for questions. He didn't move. "Gaara, I will come up there after you!" He looked back down at me, eyes resting on my swollen stomach. "1..." Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "2..." Gaara rolled his eyes and jumped down, landing in front of me. "Thank you. Sit." I pointed to the ground. He sat and I knelt in front of him.

"Jeez... remind me to listen you Sakura." Naruto mumbled to Gaara. "She's scary when she gets mad." I just smirked. They haven't seen me mad yet. I poked his stitches. The skin around them was soft, no infection. The second I declared they were fine, I found myself in Gaara's arms. I started screaming at him and hitting his back with my fist.

"She has gotten weak." Gaara said with a smirk as he looked down at me from the corner of his eye. I glared at him. "Let's go." They started running, and I found myself with a death grip around Gaara's neck.

The next few weeks went on like this, me and my major mood swings, Naruto and his stupidness, and Gaara with his teasing. My stomach was getting bigger and it was hard to stand for to long, I couldn't kneel or I'd all over. I was still thinking of names for her, and as she got stronger I thought of better names. Her kicks were leaving a few bruises, but they weren't that bad. Naruto was more on edge everyday, not really wanting to deliver a baby. And I sure as hell didn't want him to. I got more of my memories back, but none of them had anything to do with Gaara, and I hated the fact. It's like when ever I want to remember something, it never comes. But things I don't really care about, like all the flowers in spring, the shape of a rock on the doorstep, was all I could remember.

We were on the third week now. We were resting for the night, Naruto said we'd be there by noon tomorrow, he wanted to go through the night so he would feel better with other women around, but I made them stop, they needed rest. Mostly Gaara who had to carry me. I was so fat it wasn't funny. My mood swings were getting worse, a lot worse. Naruto had been helping me think of names. I was stuck between five. Danielle, Sarah, Shakana, Katie, and Chasity. They were all my favorites, but I couldn't decide. I was hoping that maybe Hinata or Temari could help when I saw them again. But then I got to thinking, what if they didn't like me anymore? What if they were disgusted with me, for being pregnant?

Some of these questions came out during one of my mood swings. It seemed to scare the guys to no end. They didn't know what to do during my different swings. I would be all cheery one second, then pissed off to no end, to tired to crying my eyes out and back to being pissed. They just let me get it all out, yelling, crying, sleeping, throwing anything I could find, drowning in tears, passing out, screaming at the top of my lungs. They let it all play out and learned what triggered what mood. They avoided my pissed mood as much as possible. I threw a rock during one of my pissed moods and hit Naruto in the head, then I was in tears telling him how sorry I was and how he should do it back. I don't even want to think about what they were thinking of me during my different moods, thinking about that usually got me in a pissed mood. I tried not to do that.

I was leaning against a tree in the forest, looking at the fire that was a few feet away. My eyes were heavy but I didn't want to sleep. I had just got over my pissed mood, so now I was tired from yelling and throwing stuff. Naruto was still rubbing his arm where I hit him. It seemed that I was getting my strength back. The orange red flames bit at the wood that Gaara was putting in. I was hypnotized by the motions of the flames. They moved so gracefully. The swept across the wood, eating everything it touched. I sighed and let my eyes fall shut. I was down to three names now. Danielle, Shakana, and Katie. Naruto liked Danielle the best, Gaara like all of them, I think he didn't want to set me off, and I liked all of them. I sighed again and rolled my head so it was facing away from the flames.

A cool breeze blew over my cheeks. I smiled and lifted my eyes a little. There was someone standing in the shadows staring back at me. My mind didn't register anything. I just stared back. My eyes got heavier and heavier by the second, but I didn't want to look away from this person. My hands lifted from my sides and wrapped around my stomach, I was awake enough to know that this person could hurt my baby if they wanted to.

"Gaara..." I whispered, my eyes never leaving the person, they shifted when I spoke. It looked like they moved forward a step.

"What is it?" Gaara was by my side, closer to the fire and Naruto. I didn't look at him, just stared at the person. He followed my gaze and saw what I saw. "Naruto." He said and pointed to me. Then he started walking towards who ever it was.

Naruto was by my side, standing between me and them. I wouldn't let my eyes close, I couldn't let them leave Gaara's back. I knew I couldn't do anything to help him if he was attacked, but I couldn't force my eyes to shut, I was suddenly wide awake. I grabbed Naruto's hand and started to pull myself up, he helped my realizing what I wanted. He put his arm around my waist to keep me steady. My mind and eyes were awake, but my legs seemed dead. I stared at Gaara's black form. He was talking to the other person. Another stepped out next to the first. I gasped when another appeared. Gaara would get hurt. They would hurt him. I started to walk forward, but Naruto held me where I was. I looked at him, he was looking at the three shadows and Gaara's shadow with a confused look. I looked back when I heard footsteps. Gaara was coming back, the others were following him.

"It's alright, Sakura." Naruto whispered to me. "They're from our village." He started to set me back down against the tree. I didn't let go of his hand when he started to leave, I shook my head when he looked down at me. He gave me a small smile and sat down next to me. "It's alright." He whispered.

"Naruto." Gaara said as he stepped into the light of the fire. "There's someone here to see you." A girl with long black-ish blue hair stepped out, she was wearing a big smile and her pale eyes sparkled. I let go of Naruto's hand and I watched as he ran over and lifted the girl into the air and spun her around. Gaara sat by my side. "That's Hinata." He whispered. "The other two that are coming out right now are Temari and Kankuro." A girl with short blond hair that was pulled back in four pig tails stepping into the light, followed by a man with purple tattoo's on his face. All three of them had on black under armor with white shields strapped to their bodys. "They were sent when someone heard screaming coming from the woods." There was a small amount of humor in his voice, I smacked him.

"Not funny." I hissed. He backed a little away. "I'm not having a mood swing." I sighed. He smirked and stood back up.

Temari was staring at me with big eyes. I looked over at her and gulped, trying to smile. Her eyes were glued to my stomach. The man, Kankuro, he walked right up to me and smiled a perverted smile. "What's cooking in your oven?" He said. I glared gripping a rock that was by my side. Gaara saw this and took it away from him. I "humped" Now that I was weapon less. I had nothing to throw. I silently cursed at Gaara. Kankuro chuckled. "Let her have it back, Gaara! She wont be able to-" He was suddenly on the ground with a huge bump on his head. Gaara had handed me the rock as soon as he said that and I chucked it at him as hard as I could.

"Looks like she still has he temper." Temari laughed and sat on my others side. "It's good to have you back. Gaara told us you don't remember much, but that you know who we are."

I smiled at her and nodded. "I know that much, and that we were good friends." She smiled back at me. "Hey, I have a question that I've been waiting to ask."

"Ok, shoot." Temari smiled. Hinata pulled Naruto over to us by his hand.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, you all can. The guys were no help, at all." I sent them a small glare. "Ok, so, I'm having a girl, but I'm stuck between three names. Danielle, Shakana, and Katie. What do you think?" I acted like I knew exactly like I knew who they were and like nothing changed. I did know them to some extent, but it was still really fuzzy.

"Hmm..." Temari put her head back on the tree and looked up.

"I like Katie." Hinata said with a small smile.

"I like Shakana." Temari said looking at me.

"Danielle." Kankuro put in after a few seconds. I sighed and hit my head against the tree. Naruto was chuckling quietly and I could almost see the smirk Gaara was trying to hide.

My eyes were heavy again. I stared at the sky through half lidded eyes. Gaara leaned into view and his eyes were smiling. "Get some sleep, you can think about it in the morning."

"No picking me up before I wake up?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Promise." He smirked. I knew he was lying but I shrugged and let it go. My eyes shut and I took a long deep breath, I was out by the time the breath was out of my lungs.

**I hope you liked it!!! Please review and let me know!! Thanks!**

**-AmyC103**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey! heres my next chapter!! I hope you like it! Please don't for get to review! **

**RECAP!!**

_"No picking me up before I wake up?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. _

_"Promise." He smirked. I knew he was lying but I shrugged and let it go. My eyes shut and I took a long deep breath, I was out by the time the breath was out of my lungs._

~~~Chap 6~~~

When I woke I was still on the ground. It was just turning light out. The air was chill, but someone had draped a blanket over me. I looked around, Naruto was sleeping by the burned out fire with Hinata, Temari was leaning against a tree in front of me, Kankuro was lying on a branch above her. I didn't even look for Gaara, he had this thing when if he didn't want to be found, you couldn't find him. I sighed and pulled the blanket closer to me even though I wasn't that cold. I smiled at knowing that Gaara did not break his promise. Although, the others were still sleeping, and I noticed that someone had gone to get some blankets. Everyone that was sleeping had one, Kankuro's was on the ground under him.

I took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, coughing when I realized that my throat was incredibly dry. Gaara was by my side in a flash. I put my hand up when he was about to say something, I couldn't talk, the coughing wouldn't stop.

"Get her some water." Temari knelt down on my other side. Gaara grabbed a small cantine and handed it to me, I took it and swallowed a big gulp of the cool water. "There. Better?" I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." I whispered. Temari pulled a elastic off of her wrist and handed it to me, I tied my hair back in a high pony tail. I needed a bath, I felt really dirty. I took a ragged breath and leaned back against the tree. I felt so helpless being pregnant. "Oh shit." I whispered, my hands flying to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Temari put her hands next to mine, the baby was squirming.

"My water just broke." I whispered looking at her with wide eyes.

"Ok, stay calm." She put her hands up in a peace jester. "Um... Hinata! Hinata, we need you!" I screamed as the fist contraction hit. It felt like being stabbed, I never imagined it would be this bad.

Hinata sat up hearing my scream, she saw Gaara and Temari laying me on the ground, my head on Gaara's knees. She quickly got up and rushed over. Kankuro fell from the branch and hit the ground with a loud thud. He grumbled and rolled over. Naruto was up and looking around, trying to find out what was wrong, then he spotted us, he fell unconscious. My breathing was ragged as I tried to get air in my lungs. The pains were quick and _really_ painful. My hands fisted in the blanket that was at my side, I could still feel my nails digging into my palm.

"Temari, I need you to time between contractions." Hinata ordered, Temari nodded and started counting while I tried to breath. The seconds were getting shorter and fast. "Time?"

"Ten seconds."

"Alright." Hinata took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Sakura, when the next contraction hits I need you to start pushing." Then she whispered under her breath, "I've never seen it happen this fast before."

Gaara was holding my head from the ground, resting it on his knees. His big hands held my face in place, he was bent over me staring into my tear filled eyes. I faintly heard Hinata tell me to push, I did it on reflex, it hurt so bad. I wanted this thing out of me. Something was put into my mouth, I bit down on it hard. Gaara held the sides of it so it didn't fall down my throat. I could feel his thumbs rubbing small circles on my cheeks. My eyes were so blurred I could only make out colors, I focused on the red color. I screamed. Hinata was barking orders, from the memories I remembered, I've never seen her like this before. My head lifted off Gaara's legs as I pushed again, it fell back when the pain stopped for a few seconds. It wasn't long enough to catch my breath, I was having trouble getting air. I wanted to spit out the hunk of wood that was in my mouth, it was blocking my air.

I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed as I pushed, then the pain was gone. My head fell limp against his knees, my breathing still gasps. I heard no cry. Nothing, only the sound of my breathing, no one made a sound. The first thing that I thought was something was wrong with my baby, but then Hinata was barking for a blanket. I lifted my head as much as I could and saw a little hand poking out of the blanket that Hinata was wrapping around my baby girl.

"Give... me her." My arms were rubber, but they moved to reach for my child. Hinata looked up at me and smiled, she didn't give one glance to Gaara. His hands were frozen at the side of my face, I was still reaching. Temari took the bundle from Hinata and stared down at the baby with a blank face before looking up at me. She handed me the baby with out any emotion on her face. I looked down at my little girl. She was beautiful, bright green eyes, pale skin, red hair... red hair? I double checked, I froze, just like Gaara. "Shakana," I breathed, "Sabaku." When I whispered the last word, it carried off in the wind, no one moved. My head fell slack but I didn't let go of her. I was still awake, just had no strength left in me. I opened my eyes slightly to look up at Gaara's face. His face was frozen in shock, gazing down at his daughter. "Gaara..."

I waited until he looked at me, his eyes were confused, just as I was sure everyone else's were. He was still to shocked to fix his emotionless mask.

I gave him a weak smile. "I remember." I whispered. "That night of the fight, you asked me to marry you, I said yes." My eyes looked down to the baby that was looking at me. "Seeing her made me remember. She is proof of my love for you." I looked back up at him, his emotionless mask was in place. "I love you." His mask melted again. All the pain was gone, happiness in its place. He leaned down and kissed me.

He brushed hair from my face and gazed into my eyes. Then they flickered to the little red haired baby that was cuddled in my arms. I smiled up at him. "Shakana..." He whispered, his hand moved from my face to brush against her cheek. Shakana wrapped her little fingers around his one, he smiled. He really smiled.

"You daughter." I whispered and lifted her up a little so he would take her.

"Our, daughter." He whispered back, lightly kissing my forehead. He took her and held her close to his face. "She has your eyes." He whispered, glancing down at me. I just smiled and let out a small sigh.

"Hold up!" We both looked over at Temari. She had her hands up and was waving them. "No, no, no. I am _not_ a aunt at this age! That's not right!"

"You can hold her." I whispered. Temari squealed and grabbed Shakana out of Gaara's arms, making odd noises as she rocked her back and forth. Gaara glared at her. I sighed and closed my eyes, Gaara's lips pressed against mine. I was to tired to kiss him back so I just smiled.

"Go to sleep, we'll wait to leave until you wake." He whispered, I was glad, because I was out as soon as he was done talking.

The next time I woke there were quiet whispers all around me. I was leaning on something soft and warm, lips pressed to my hair.

"Are you awake now?" Gaara whispered into my ear.

"Mmm." I opened my eyes and turned my head to look up at him. "How long was I out?"

Gaara's hand brushed a strand of hair from my cheek. "Four hours." He whispered. I nodded and turned my head to the side, resting it on his chest. Everything had come back to me while I was dreaming. My whole life played before my eyes, I saw everything, heard ever word.

"Where is she?" I whispered, opening my eyes to look around me.

"Temari." Gaara called, when his sister looked up, he motioned for her to come over. She hand a bundle in his arms. I smiled at seeing her, she was just like she had been in my dreams, only less red. I took her into my arms and held her tight to my chest, staring down into the replica of my own eyes.

Her red hair was long for a babys, although she was big for a new born, so it my head back on Gaara's chest, his arms wrapped around both of us. The wind whispered around us, sending my hair in the breeze. I smiled down at my daughter... my daughter. I sighed again. She was mine. Mine and Gaara's, no one else's. She would grow up to be the perfect little girl. My little angel. I could see it now, a small girl with long red hair and bright green eyes running down the road to meet with her friends. This small girl was going to be a leader someday, I could feel it. People will look up to her. The way her face was set, her fathers high cheekbones, my big and bright eyes, people would respect her, listen to her.

"Sakura," I looked up to see Hinata smiling down at me, she was holding folded clothes in her arms. "I thought that you'd want to change out of that dress." She held out the clothes with a smile.

"Thank you." I said and handed Shakana to Gaara. I stood up with a little help from Hinata and took the clothes from her.

I took a small walk into the woods and stopped when I knew I was far enough from the clearing so that no one would see me. The clothes Hinata handed me consisted of a pair of tight fitting brown pants and a loose vest that was also a dark brown color. Animal hide, I guessed. There was a small dagger in a holster on a belt that strapped around a leg. I took out the dagger and held it up to the dress, slicing it open instead of taking it off. I wasn't going to ever wear something like that again, I vowed, stepping out of the white dress. I pulled the pants on, they wouldn't have fit if I still had that baby in me. The vest was snug, but not tight. I was glad she had got me a big vest, I still had a lot of baby fat on me.

I picked up the dress and draped it over my arm. I walked back out of the trees, Gaara was holding our daughter looking down at her with a small smile. His smile made me smile. I stood at the edge of the trees watching them for a few seconds.

"How do you feel?" The voice startled me. I looked to my left to see Hinata standing next to me, she was watching Gaara, too.

"Better, I think." I turned back to watch them. Gaara was now rubbing her cheek with the tip of his finger. She grabbed hold of it and shoved it in her mouth. I giggled.

"I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Hinata whispered, Temari came to stand on my other side.

"Same here. He hasn't been happy at all sense you left. Not many people have." I looked over at Temari. "When you disappeared, everyone went into grieving, Sakura. The whole town. We thought you were dead, you should have been dead." She whispered, slowly shaking her head. "Everyone was like that for a long time. But they slowly came out of it and things started to turn back to normal. Gaara never did. He never changed, all of us pretended on the outside to be happy, he was the only one who showed that he wasn't. The elders took avantage of his weakness, making him do what they wanted. That's how he got captured in the first place, they told him and Naruto to go scout alone without any backup. He's been doing everything they've said for the last nine months, the village is pure hell, Sakura. Nothing is like you'll remember, maybe not even the people." Her voice cracked at the end.

Hinata took a ragged breath. "I think that once they see you again, they'll know that everything will be alright from now on. You are their bunker, their safe spot. You made Gaara what he is, and if he needs you, we all need you. When you left, the sunshine left, the darkness filled everyones hearts. We need you Sakura."

The lump in my throat would not go down. I blinked, trying to keep the tears in. I took a few steps closer to Gaara and dropped the dress, I ran the rest of the way to him. He barely got Shakana out of the way as I flung my arms around his waist and hugged him, silent tears fell from my eyes. I felt him hand the baby to someone else, then his arms were around me.

Hinata's and Temari's words really hit my heart. It was my fault that everything was messed up. My fault that the elders took over Gaara and were making him do things that were not right. The darkness had set in his people, my people. I had left them with hurt and fear of what was to come. Gaara had walked around like a dead person while I was gone, lifeless. Thinking of him like this, my people like this, it made my heart ache. A small sob came from my lips, Gaara's arms tightened. The images wouldn't leave, they kept flashing before my eyes. I didn't want to think about what everyone looked like while I was gone, I was just remembering their happy faces, the happiness was now tainted with pain and misery. I took deep ragged breathes and tried to calm my breathing enough to stop the tears. When I looked up at Gaara, he was glaring at Temari and Hinata.

I put my hands on the side of his face and made him look at me. All the pain was gone from his eyes, they were filled with joy. It hurt even more when I thought about what he looked like back in the jail cells. The way his face twisted with pain as I backed away from him. How his hand reached out to me and I turned away from him, shaking with fear. I rubbed his cheeks, trying to make his frown go away. My fingers rubbed at the indent between his eyes, I didn't want to see the hurt, the confusion. It felt like my heart was going to rip in two. His head tilted so it was pushing against the palm of my hand, his eyes were still confused.

No one was talking, it was all silent. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I only concentrated on trying to rub out the pain and confusion. He was in pain because I was, his was confused because he didn't know why I was in pain. The silence around us was deafening, screaming at me. It rang in my ears. I closed my eyes and stopped rubbing his face, I let my hands rest on his shoulders. My mind was all jumbled. All of my thoughts mixed with the others, confused. I needed a second to sort them out, but I didn't want to. It ment facing my fears and remembering. I needed to sort out what were lies and what was real. The only thing I was sure about was Ino. We had been friends sense we were little, Gaara had confirmed it.

"Do you want to go home?" Gaara asked in a soft whisper, his voice piercing through the silence. My eyes slowly opened to look in his. I nodded. "Temari," He whispered without looking away from my eyes. "Sakura probably wants Shak."

"Shak?" I raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "Already giving her silly nicknames." I mumbled but smiled anyway. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds longer before I blinked and turned to where Temari was holding my daughter. Temari held her and looked at me for a second.

"How are you going to carry her?"

"Oh." I turned to the white pile that used to be my dress. I walked over to it and picked it up. I cut long thick strips with my small dagger and turned to face them again. "Can you strap her tightly to my back?"

Temari nodded and handed her to Gaara. She came over and wrapped the long strips around me and had Gaara set her in the curve of my shoulder blade. She tied the cloth tightly around her, she slowly let go, making sure she didn't fall. Shakana was held snugly to my back. I smiled and glanced over my shoulder at the sleeping baby.

"Are you going to run?" Gaara asked looking down at me.

"How else am I going to get rid of this baby fat?" I motioned to my body.

"You're not fat, Sakura." Gaara and Naruto said at the same time.

"Wow." Temari said obviously impressed. "You've got them trained well."

"You try being with a pregnant women and her mood swings for three weeks." Naruto grumbled. He absently rubbed his head, the spot where I had hit him with the rock that one time.

"Sorry about that guys, it wasn't my fault, really." I gave them a weak smile.

"Aw, it's fine." Naruto waved his hand and grinned at me. Gaara just took my hand in his and squeezed it. I smiled up at him.

"Lets go home." I whispered, looking at each of their faces. They all smiled back at me.

**Well, I hope you liked it! review please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, heres the next chapter!! Please review!**

~~~Chap 7~~~

I ran the whole way to the gates, my mind far away from my body. I could feel my baby wiggling around on my back, but it only registered in the back of my mind. The memories that came back of the elders, they hadn't liked me at all. What would they think about my daughter? Would they hate her because she was mine? Or would they try to use her like they did her father? I glanced at Gaara, he was watching me. My hands reached behind me and rested on Shakana's back. I smiled at Gaara, he looked away.

It wasn't a long run, but it still tired me out. I was glad that I could keep up with the others, even though I was the last in the group. Gaara lead the group, Hinata stayed by my side. She started to fill me in on stuff that was going on, but she realized that I needed to remember who people were to understand what she was talking about. TenTen, the girl with brown buns from my dream, she was dating a guy named Neji, who was also Hinata's cousin. Kankuro was a big player and never dated, just slept around. Hinata said that the girls in the village were getting smart and were staying far from him, I laughed at that. She told me a little about the guy named Neji, her cousin. He was like Gaara, quiet and always had a mask on. That confused me, because the whole time sense the jail house, Gaara had never hidden anything from me, not even the pain he felt. TenTen was as hyper as always, Neji had his hands full with her. And the little girl I used to teach, Anna, she was now teaching some of the other girls how to use a bow. Hinata said that she really missed me, just as much as she had. I think I was like the girls mother, always there for her and everything. She said that Anna still lived in the orphanage with no one but herself, I frowned at this.

It took about a half hour to reach the village gates, even at the fast speed we ran at. My legs felt like Jello when we stopped before the gigantic gates. Gaara and Naruto were not with the group when Hinata and I caught up, Temari said they were getting the elders in his office, they were going to be the first to know about Shak. I could feel me breathing starting to become ragged. Hinata helped me take her from my back and I held her close to my chest. The gates opened a crack and Gaara and Naruto slipped through. Gaara came to my side and kissed Shakana's head.

"Hide her under this." He put a dark brown cloak around her shoulders and clasped the clasp on her neck, his fingers lingered a little to long on her skin. "We need to go strait in to see the elders before you can talk to anyone. TenTen understands and will be waiting for you." He whispered to me. I nodded and took a deep calming breath. He stared at me for a few seconds, his eyes calculating. I gave him a small smile and turned towards the gates as they started opening.

Gaara stood at my side, Naruto and Hinata in front of us. Temari was at my other side, Kankuro in the back, I was in the middle of them all, and as soon as we entered the village, I saw why.

People were all crowded in front of the gates, a few of the people were holding the others back. Everyone was cheering and some were yelling my name, I smiled and kept walking, holding my daughter closer to my chest. One girl was standing next to a tall man that had long black hair, she was smiling at me, when I caught her eye she winked. The man beside her just nodded. I nodded with a small smile, I easily recognized TenTen from my dreams. She was taller, and her hair wasn't all up in its buns. And she wasn't wearing the same shirt, though her pants were the same. Her shirt was now a belly long sleeve. Red and White, just like her other one had been. The man, Neji, had the same pale eyes as Hinata, I don't remember him. He was wearing a skirt over some pants, Hinata said it had something to do with family tradition for men.

The line of people went all the way to a large tree. I looked up at the massive tree house and gulped. I wasn't to sure on height's, I hadn't been up higher then the balcony, but that had something to keep me fro falling and was made of stone.

"Are you ready?" Gaara whispered as he slipped his arm around me waist. I took one of my arms from under the cloak and wrapped it around his neck, nodding as I shut my eyes. I could feel small chuckles shake his body. We were suddenly swinging in the air, I risked opening my eyes. Gasped at when I saw.

We were half way up to the tree house, I could see most of the village from here. The small huts were not to close together, having just enough room for children to play. The sun beams were coming through the trees canopy, sending beams of light here and there, the shadows made it look dream like. Now I know why I didn't believe that this place was real, it was like a dream, and still is. All of the colors mixed together well, it was all earthy. A few children were standing in the small yards looking at us as we flew upwards to the tree house, they smiled and waved.

We landed on the top, I didn't look away from the village. Gaara's other arm wrapped around me and he kissed my hair. "The village has gotten a lot bigger." He whispered. I nodded and looked up at him, he was looking at me with a small smile.

"It's beautiful." I whispered back.

"It is." Temari smiled as she jumped up from the ladder. "We should go inside." Naruto climbed up behind her and followed us into the tree house.

Gasps were heard all around the room as I walked in behind Gaara. I grabbed his hand and pulled his face down closer to mine. "You didn't tell them?!" I hissed quietly. Low enough so only he, and I guess Temari could hear, she laughed from behind me.

"Other's would have known." He whispered to me, his face was calm with a tint of humor in his eyes. I scowled at him and pulled my arm back into the cloak, playing softly with Shakana's short hair.

Gaara looked down at me for a few more seconds before turning and walking over to the head of the table, standing in front of the large chair, he motioned for me to stand next to him. I quietly took my spot at his side, Temari at the other. All the elders were whispering to each other, throwing glances at me, my arms tightened around my daughter. I was scared that they would take her from me. My eyes flickered to Gaara, I could feel the panic rising in my throat. He was looking at me again, I could see worry mixed in his eyes. I swallowed the lump and took a deep breath, turning back to face the wrinkly elders with my chin held high. I could see Gaara turn to them too from the corner of my eye.

"Gaara-sama, What is going on?" A wrinkly old women asked, her eyes were hidden by all the extra skin around her eyes. But I could still tell she was scowling.

"Sakura is back." He simply said, sitting down in his chair and glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I could see his eyes rest where one of my elbows made a little bulge in the cloak from holding Shakana.

"I see that, but why?"

"Naruto and I found her." He glanced at Naruto who was standing by the door. "Well, Naruto did. Sakura had lost her memory. Uchiha Sasuke filled her head with lies and they were not reveled until Sakura stumbled upon Naruto while he was being trialled. Sakura saved his life by taking Sasuke away, instead of immediate death it was posponed. That night, Sakura came down to the jail house to find out who he was, she had been having odd dreams where he was in. She helped him then went with him while he helped me get out. We had to take her with us when we left, she was caught helping us. They would have been both sent to death-"

"We know the penalty for that, Gaara-sama." The old women interrupted, Gaara didn't look happy about that. "You said 'they'. Explain." She lifted her chin as she looked at me, I looked back at her the whole time as I removed my cloak. More gasps echoed in the room.

"When we found her, or she found us," Naruto moved from the door to stand at the end of the table. "She was pregnant. We still took her with us, and man was it a chore." He laughed scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"I thought it was Sasuke's child." I said, looking down at my baby. "I didn't want to leave at first, but then I started remembering little details, like the tree houses, some of my old friends. When she was born," I turned back to the elders. "I never thought that she was Gaara's child. I thought she was a Uchiha, not a Sabaku." More gasps. I smiled at their confused faces, Gaara seemed to like it to. "I didn't remember me and Gaara until I saw our little girl. The I remembered a little, I still don't remember everything, but I do some."

They were speechless, all staring at the bundle in my arms with big eyes. Shakana's hand reached up and rubbed against my cheek, I smiled down at her. Her big green eyes were bigger then normal, her small hair a little longer then I remembered. My smile turned into a frown. I glanced at Gaara, he was on his feet looking down at her. He gently rubbed her hair, it grew as he touched it. I gasped and looked at him with big eyes, he had the same look when our eyes met. Shakana's hands reached up for her daddy, he took her and looked closely into her eyes, I watched closely.

"What's going on?" I whispered. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes.

"I don't know." He whispered back, his face still close to hers. "She's getting a little bigger every second. But how?" He seemed to be talking to himself, Temari was by my side now, watching them as I was. I glanced nervously at the elders, they were whispering again. What would they do if they thought she was a monster?

"What is the child's name?" A man asked, he was sitting next to the wrinkly lady.

"Shakana." I said not looking away from Gaara, he was looking back at me. "Shakana Sabaku." I took a step closer to them and laid my hand on her head, my eyes slowly drifted from his to hers. She was looking up at her daddy, she smiled and giggled. A smile crept to my face at the sound, it was like bells. Temari let out a small "Aw", Gaara looked up at me and his lips twitched at the corners. It was weird to see him like this, hiding everything from me. He was so open over the last couple weeks, he was different now, his face only showed boredom and anger, though he never looked at me like that, last time he did a rock hit his temple. I looked at the small scratch that was left from the rock, a small chuckle came from my lips, he looked at me with confusion swirling in his jade orbs. I softly rubbed my temple looking down then back up at him, he rolled his eyes.

"How old?"

"A day." Gaara answered this time.

More gasps then some whispers about me already being out and about. Some were displeased but I thought I heard a few worried tones. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

I turned and glared at the old women, she sank back in her seat. "I am are going to rais my _daughter_ and she will live here." My voice was almost a growl. "Do you object to that?" I could see the terror in the womens eyes, a smug smile came to my lips when she shook her head. "Good."

"Told you it was a big chore!" Naruto laughed, Temari joined in, no one else laughed, I stared at him with the same glare. He gulped and took a few steps back even though we were about five ten feet from each other. Was I really that bad?

"How do you plan on raising the child?" The man next to the old women asked, looking me directly in the eye.

"Explain." I said, slightly confused about what he ment. How else could you raise a child then how you normally do?

"Are _you_ going to raise her Sakura-sama, or are you _both_ going to raise her?"

"Oh." Was all that came out of my mouth, the anger sizzled away and was replaced by uncertainty. I didn't know what to say from here on. I looked at Gaara for help, he was looking at me waiting for my answer. I realized then that he didn't care if we were together, he wanted it, I could see the longing in his eyes. "Together." I said and looked back at the elder. "We will raise our daughter together." My voice had a more certain sound to it, I knew this was what I was going to do. I was going to live with my daughter and raise her with her father.

**I hope you liked it! Please Review and let me know!! thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Chap 8~~~

_**Recap!**_

_"Oh." Was all that came out of my mouth, the anger sizzled away and was replaced by uncertainty. I didn't know what to say from here on. I looked at Gaara for help, he was looking at me waiting for my answer. I realized then that he didn't care if we were together, he wanted it, I could see the longing in his eyes. "Together." I said and looked back at the elder. "We will raise our daughter together." My voice had a more certain sound to it, I knew this was what I was going to do. I was going to live with my daughter and raise her with her father._

_----_

All of the elders started whispering again, none of them looking at me, this time they were looking at my daughter and her father. I stared at them too, waiting for what he would say. He was looking down in to Shakana's eyes, his face blank. Shakana's little hand was patting his cheek, soft giggles coming from her lips.

Gaara gently rubber her cheek with the tip of his finger, tracing her cheekbone. "Together." He agreed, looking up at me. I smiled at him and looked down at our daughter that was still in his arms.

It took three hours to convince the elders that I was fine and was not going to dump Gaara with the child and leave, that part really pissed me off. Gaara had to hand me the child, he was afraid that he might hurt her with how short of a temper he had. I took her willingly and glared at them as hard as I could. Temari even got into the yelling, Naruto had been in it from the beginning. I was surprised that they stuck up for me, I didn't remember them that much, just small flashes.

Once we could leave, I was attacked by the girl with brown buns, she squeazed me as hard as she could, going on and on about how much she missed me. I patted her shoulder and smiled. The next three, four... six... weeks were spent with me trying to remember everything, and learning what I used to know. Gaara, Naruto, and that guy Neji were hard at work with the cabin, adding a small room to the side. I spent most of my time with the girls and my daughter, they showed me around the village and the training fields. We talked about everything and anything I could think of, favorite colors, birth dates, ages, who can tell the best stories, everything.

I remet most of the people in the town, but some stayed clear of me, keeping their children inside or with them at all times. This made me sad, but I understood. I got to talk to the girl, Anna. She was thrilled to have me back, showing me everything that she could now do, it was the happiest day sense I got back, I spent the whole day with Anna and TenTen.

At night, I stayed with Temari, Gaara's cabin wasn't done yet, and he wouldn't let me inside. Temari's place was small, smaller then Gaara's cabin, or that's what Kankuro said. It was small, really small, though, for the last 7 months or so, I've been in a palace, so I couldn't really say much. Temari and I shared the huge bed, with Shakana sleeping between us. She got bigger everyday. I was really starting to scare me. By the third week, she looked to be two and a half to three months. I could see the worry in Gaara's eyes, too, as he held her and looked down at her. Hinata said we should start measuring her, so we did. Every night before bed Gaara would come over to help me. She was growing a few inches every day.

After the six weeks were up, I moved in with Gaara. He let me set up her room, only helping when I asked. This was fun for me, I spent hours on end in there painting, moving stuff around, repainting, moving things around again. It took about a week to get everything done, then I kept changing the crib that Gaara made around. Gaara had Shakana the whole time. Sometimes when I looked up from what I was doing, he'd be standing in the doorway watching with her in his arms. He'd just smile and move away. Whenever I caught him watching me, my heart raced, thudded so loud I thought my eardrums would blow. The way he watched me is why. There was something in his eyes that made me want to go over and have him hold me. Just to be in his arms.

The baby fat was slowly leaving, I found it easier to run, easier to chase Naruto when he said something bad in front of my daughter, and easier to beat him. I still spent a lot of time with Hinata, TenTen, and Temari, but I found myself spending a lot of time thinking. Just staring at nothing while my mind wandered.

When I lived with Sasuke, after I lost my memories, he had told me about Gaara. That he was a backstabbing traitor that was nothing. That the world would be a better place once he was dead. Sasuke had talked about him with such distaste that it confused me. I never thought of asking him about it, but now it really bugged me. Had they known each other? If so, what happened? Gaara didn't seem to like him much ether, though that could be because of the whole taking me away thing. But it seemed much, much deeper then that. Like it was something they were born with. I planing on asking him about it that night.

I was standing in the room Gaara had built for our daughter slowly rocking her while I sang a song that just flowed out of my mouth. I didn't know what I was singing, but I was. The melody was soft and kept moving, always changing. I listened to myself, it was beautiful. I watched as Shakana's eyes slowly drifted close. She yawned one last time before she was sleeping, her hand curled in the blanket that Gaara had given her. He said it was his when he was a kid. Temari had kept it and a small teddy bear that was in her crib. I set her down and covered her up, kissing her head lightly. I stood there watching her, her hand reached out and took hold of the bears arm, her fist tightened around it. I smiled and softly brushed my fingers over her hair.

Gaara was leaning against the door when I turned around, he was watching me. I smiled at him and glanced back at my daughter. She was still asleep. Gaara held out his hand and I put mine in his, he gently tugged it, pulling me from the room. The door closed behind us. I walked around the bed and sat down leaning against the head board. Gaara sat and laid down putting his arms behind his head, I watched him, and he watched me. Both of us just stared, I was looking for something, anything. I had to find it, I needed to see it. But, the thing is, I don't know what I was looking for, I had no idea what I needed to see, I just know I did. My fingers fiddled with the hem of Gaara's old shirt that I was wearing, I preferred it over Temari's clothes. These ones smelled better, and I just felt right in them. My eyes were searching, I could see that his were, too. And he seemed to find what he was looking for.

Gaara sat up and moved closer to me, putting his hand behind my head and slowly leaning in, he was watching my eyes making sure he wasn't going to far. He kissed me once and backed up to read my eyes, I didn't let him get far. My fingers braided in his hair as I pulled him closer. One of his hands ghosted down my leg as he pulled me so I was lying on my back. Every inch of skin that he touched tingled. His fingers gripped the back of my thigh and pulled my leg up so my knee was resting on his waist. He was over me, settled between my legs. I wrapped one of my legs around his, pulling him closer. I found what I wanted. This was what I wanted. My lips molded with his, our tongues danced together. Gaara held himself up with one arm so he didn't crush me with his full body weight, but I wanted him to. I wanted to feel him on me. I needed him.

My hand slipped under his shirt and grazed over his chest. His muscles jumped under my touch. He broke the kiss so I could breathe, his lips never left my skin though. They trailed down my neck, down to my shoulders and back up. I giggled when he sucked a small spot under my ear, I could feel his smirk against the sensitive skin. I lifted his shirt up, and he helped me pull it over his head, his lips were back at my sensitive spot as soon as it was chucked across the room. I grabbed at his shoulder blades, trying to pull him closer to me. I could feel one of his hands traveling up my leg, reaching higher and higher, it only registered in the corner of my mind. All I could think about was getting closer to him...

_"I love you." I whispered_

_"You are my life." He whispered back, leaning his face against my hand. I fully turned to face him, slightly climbing on top of him in the proses. _

_I gave him a light kiss on his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder with a small sigh. His hand skimmed over my back, tracing lines with his finger tips. His other arm wound around my waist and pulled me to him tight, a small sigh coming from his lips. Both his hands held me to him as he rolled, so that he was on top of me, sucking on my neck. A small moan escaped my lips as his teeth gently bit down on my sensitive skin._

I gasped into his mouth and started pushing him away. I pushed with all I could, he sat up with a startled expression. I pushed away from him, staring with big eyes, my breathing was still labored and getting harder as the seconds passed. My eyes flew around the room, looking for some answer to what just happened. I didn't like it, it scared me. I pulled Gaara's shirt over my knees and hugged them to my chest, I could feel the tears starting to race down my cheeks.

"Sakura?" Gaara whispered reaching for me.

"No." I whispered and got off the bed. "No." I walked into the babys room and shut the door behind me, sliding down it to the floor. I wiped at the tears but they wouldn't stop coming.

Gaara was at the door, I could hear his soft whispers, I could hear the pain in his voice. I didn't want to hear it, I covered my ears and muffled my sobs with my knees. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to remember right now, I wanted things to stay like they were now. Everything was coming back when I didn't want it to, it always did. I hated it.

I stood off the floor and walked over to the crib, picking up the sleeping baby. I held her close to my chest as I walked to the window and opened it. The cool air blew against my cheeks, it was turning to fall and the leaves were starting to change color. I stared up at the big moon, it was full tonight and so bright.

– – –

"Sakura?" The door slowly opened, but I didn't look away from the raising sun. I was sitting on the wooden window cil looking out. I didn't look up as he came in. He had left last night when I wouldn't answer him, he left and had just got back. He still had his boots on, I could hear them against the floor as he walked over to where I was sitting. Shakana was looking up at me, but I didn't even look at her. "Let me take her so she can eat." He whispered softly. I reached out my arms and he took her without touching me.

He left the room. I stayed where I was. I didn't move for hours, Gaara didn't come back, though I saw him watching me from the doorway once in awhile. I never looked away from the window. I didn't want to, I was still thinking about what I remembered. That was the night of the fight. The night I lost my memory, the night I went to live with Sasuke. I needed answers, and I needed them now.

I stood from the window and walked out of the room. Gaara was talking with Naruto, Shakana was asleep on the big bed. I walked over to her and kissed her head, whispering a soft I love you. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pants out of it, pulling them on. I could feel the guys eyes on me, they stopped talking when I entered the room. Once the pants were on and the strings pulled tight, I slipped my feet into some boots and grabbed a random jacket off the rack. I tossed the door open and walked out, I heard Gaara swear under his breath and jump up from the bed, telling Naruto to stay with Shakana.

I walked quickly, not wanting Gaara to find where I was going. It hurt just to leave my daughter like I did, but I needed those answers, and there was only three people I could ask them from, only one I could talk to at the moment. I could hear Gaara's heavy steps getting closer, I knew he wouldn't grab me, there was to many people around. I quickened my pace.

"Sakura." He grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop. I tore my hand from his grasp and turned to face him, a angry scowl creasing my forehead. "Where are you going?" He asked, standing a little to close. His warm breath flowed over my cheeks.

_"You are my life.." _

I shook my head and turned away. He was by my side, never slowing or making any movement to leave me alone. I didn't stop, I had to have answers. After a few seconds of my quick pace, Temari's cabin came into view, Gaara's feet slowed once he knew where I was going. He slowed to a stop, I didn't. I walked right up to her door and knocked, my hands were shaking, I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"Sakura?" Temari's voice was surprised when she opened the door. "What's going-" She stopped speaking, I looked up at her, she was looking over my shoulder, most likely at Gaara.

"I need to talk with you." I whispered. "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No... not at all." She glanced at me and looked back up. "Come on in, uh, theres some warm milk if you want some." She looked down at me with a small smile.

"Thank you." I whispered and followed her in, roughly shutting the door behind me to let him now to go away. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this, and this early."

"It's no problem." She smiled and poured some milk into a mug for me. "I was up anyway, going over some paper work and stuff. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

I took the mug from her and sat down on the end of her bed. I sipped it for a few seconds, thinking over what I was about to ask. I didn't want to offend her, and I didn't want to bring up anything painful, but I needed to know. I finally looked up at her after a few minutes. She was waiting with a confused look, I wonder what my face looked like, I couldn't feel it.

"What happened between Sasuke and Gaara?" I finally whispered. Temari tensed and instantly looked away with a angered expression.

**---**

**Hope you liked it!!! Review please!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**RECAP!**_

"_What happened between Sasuke and Gaara?" I finally whispered. Temari tensed and instantly looked away with a angered expression._

~~~Chap 9~~~

"Temari, I need to know." I whispered. She set her cup down and slowly turned to me, there was still a little anger on her face, but it was mostly pain and confusion.

"Why are you asking me?" She whispered slightly shaking her head. "Why don't you go ask Gaara, he can tell you just as much as I can, if not more."

"Because he wont tell me, and I think you know that. What ever happened, it now involves me, I need to know so that I can help if anything goes wrong. And, if you tell me stuff I used to know, maybe it will all come back."

"You've never known this." She whispered looking towards the door.

"All the more reason for me to know." I reached out and grabbed her arm. "You're not leaving until you tell me, Temari."

She sighed and looked back at me. I wasn't joking, she would not leave until I got what I wanted, and I think she saw that in my face. She sighed again and picked her milk back up, taking a few sips as she got comfortable, I didn't move. My nerves were wound to tight for me to be comfortable at the moment. I could tell what I was about to hear would take awhile, Temari always got straight to the point. I had a feeling it was much, _much_, deeper then what I was expecting. She finally turned to face me.

"Gaara... and Sasuke... They, well..." She was struggling to get the words out right, I waited. "Let's just say that the Uchiha's, that they aren't real royalty." The name came out as a small growl. "We used to live in the town, it was where I was born, me and Kankuro. Gaara wasn't. He was born out here. You see, my dad, he used to be the king. Everything was wonderful while he was ruling. Everything was perfect. Then, Sasuke's father became the general, one step under my father. They were great friends, and daddy often went to him for help on things he needed. I remember growing up with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I used to have a crush on him, silly right?" She let out a small giggle. Her eyes looked far away as she paused. "He was the one that taught me how to fight, that was until..." Her mouth moved but no words came out. "Itachi, he... he betrayed all of us. He... he killed many of our fighters just to gain a small amount of power. He killed his whole clan just to prove it, leaving only Sasuke alive. No one else, not even his own parents. I saw him that night he left, he was covered in blood, I begged him not to go, to stay and that my father would help him. He said no and for me to forget about him, that if we saw each other again, it would come down to a fight, may the best fighter win."

I watched as tears slid down her cheeks, I wanted to hug her, but she started talking again, wiping them from her cheeks.

"Everything went down hill from there. My father went into depression, my mother, me and Kankuro ran the town by ourselves. It was hard, but we quickly got the hang of it. Mother was pregnant while we did all of this, I was worried that her being in stress so much would hurt my little brother or sister. She agreed, and I took over. Kankuro was still a little to young to help out much. I was eight when I fully took over running the town. I was so proud of myself, as was mother. We all were seeing less and less of Father, but then one day he came out of his depression and took back over. I wasn't to happy with it, but I let him. I helped at home more with Kankuro who was turning out to be quite the pervert at six." A small chuckle left her lips, her eyes were still far away. "Mother was getting sicker and sicker ever day. Kankuro and I did everything we could for her, Father stepped down from his title and let me have it again, he nursed mother, but she never got better. Mother was fathers life. He loved her more then anything in the world. Well, Sasuke's father, we all thought he was dead, but he had left with Itachi to get more power. They both had a part in killing their clan. He came back, and quickly took over, tossing me out and using father's weakness against him.

"He made us leave the village, telling us that we were never to come back. That it was his town now. Father carried mother the whole way, he knew of the people in the trees, the people who lived here. As soon as they saw father, they immediately took us in, helping with mother. The baby was soon due, it was the best, and worse night out of all the ones I can remember, Sakura." Hearing my name I looked up, her face was blank, but her eyes swirled with emotion. "It was the night Gaara was born... and also the night my mother died. She died of blood loss from having him. I remember hearing her scream to just save him, to save her baby. Something had gone wrong and Gaara couldn't breath. She got to see him long enough to smile and name him, then she was gone. Father was furious. He tried to kill Gaara often, to revenge his loves death. Gaara was beat constantly. Kankuro and I... we didn't do anything about it for a long time. We hated him too, he had made our mother leave us.

"I see now that we were wrong, we didn't understand what happened then. After father had tried to use our uncle to kill him when he was five, I changed. I helped Gaara more often, I nursed him to health when father beat him. Kankuro slowly came around. We were both terrified of Gaara for a long time. Once he was age ten, he had killed father, it wasn't on purpose, but he did. Father was beating him that night, and Gaara, I guess, had enough and fought back. He was much stronger then father and killed him without realizing it. Kankuro and I stayed away from him after that, he was a monster. He killed both of our parents, we didn't know if we'd be next. I still checked in on him every once in awhile, I mean, he's still my little brother no matter what. I felt responsible for him. When Gaara turned fifteen, they started using him. He had a special power that the elders had never seen before. And they used him for it. Gaara had to go out and scout everything by himself, no one but me cared if he was to get killed, but I never told him that. He felt unwanted, unloved. That's why he did everything they told him to, so that he knew he had a meaning in life, even if it was to kill.

"Gaara came home from the town one day, he was bleeding. He had been gone far longer then was intended, he was gone almost a year. No one would help him even though he was begging for help." The tears rolled down her cheeks again. I could see a picture of Gaara on the ground asking for help, the tears sprung from my eyes. "I ran over to him, he growled at me though. I ignored it and rolled him over to his back. He had five stab wounds to his chest and a broken leg. Kankuro was by my side before I knew it, and we were both carrying him to our cabin that father had built. I fixed him up and Kankuro left to get food and water. Gaara never talked to any of us. He stayed in a corner and only let me come close when I was going to check on his wounds. He had one to his forehead, the scar had been there for awhile from the looks of it. It was a Kanji, it ment love. I asked him about it once, he just growled and I backed off.

"It went on like this for awhile. But he started getting better. Instead of sleeping out in a tree or something, he slept inside with us, even if it was in the corner. He was eating what I cooked, and he ate it all with out complaint. He started warming up to us, I often talked to him. He never talked back, so I was kind of talking at him instead of to him. After a few months, he started saying stuff back. It made me really happy and I hugged him. He didn't even push me away. When he was seventeen, he started to build things, using his special power. He built me this cabin, and one of his own. Kankuro has father's old one." She paused for a second to take a deep breath and turn to look at me. "I still don't know what happened those days he was gone. And I don't think I ever will. Every time I asked about it, he closed up again and wouldn't talk for weeks. I gave up on it, I missed my little brother." She gave me a weak smile and took another deep breath. "So, there you have it. Why we hate the Uchiha's."

I was silent for a long while. My mind was trying to digest what I had just learned. It didn't want to, all of the images my mind created of Gaara being beaten by a shadowed figure, him _begging_ for help. I didn't want to believe any of it, it hurt to much. But I knew it was true and tried to think of the better things. Gaara had got his sister and brother back, he got leader ship over the village... How though?

"How did he get leader ship of the village?" I asked in a small whisper.

"It was supposed to go to me, but I refused to run a village again, then Kankuro didn't want the title, to much responsibility, he said." Then she growled under her breath, "To much work it what he ment, fucking lazy ass." She took a breath and smiled up at me. "It was kind of passed through our family. Gaara didn't want it at first, but I talked him into it. I told him that he would be respected, even though it might take awhile, the people would love him just as much as I did. Then, a girl walked into his life and helped him more then she could ever know. He was eighteen when she arrived. He loved her and she loved him. They were together for a year before something happened that took her away from him. He asked her to marry him, and right after she was gone. But, she finally came back and my little brother is alive again." She smiled at me, I smiled back.

"You will remember, Sakura. Gaara wont let you forget anything. He'll spend hours telling you stories just to see if you'll remember even a little of it. He loves you, he really does. I forgot how he was before you first came here, he was dead, a life less shell. That was what he was like when you were gone, when he saw Sasuke take you away from him. We had to hold him back, we had to contain him so he wouldn't go and kill everyone in the town just to find you." She looked down at the floor with a sad smile as she continued. "Seeing him in the clearing that night that you came back, he was alive again. I could hear the excitement in his voice as he spoke of you, even though he knew you didn't remember everything, just knowing you were safe and back with him, it made him come alive again. His eyes danced, even Kankuro knew the difference right off."

I thought about this for a moment. It was like reliving everything but from her eyes. I could see Gaara's dancing eyes, though I had seen them myself, I hadn't noticed that she was right until now. I thought back to the first time I met him. How dead he looked as Naruto dragged him out of the jail cell. He looked up at me with dull dead eyes, but as soon as he saw me, they lit up and I could see life in them, and that's what had scared me. Seeing him look at me like that, like I was his. And now, I realize I was... I am. I suddenly stood from her bed and started walking to the door, she didn't stop me, but I knew she was smiling.

I stepped out into the chill air, it was pitch black. I followed the path that I could barely see and kept walking to where I knew Gaara's cabin was. My pace quickened, and I tripped. I landed on my hands and knees and swore under my breath. I looked down at my hands as I sat back on my legs, I could feel the blood trickling down them. A hand grabbed my wrist and yanked my hand forward, I let it. I knew it was Gaara, with how gentle his hands were as they rapped both my palms with a piece of cloth. Not one of us spoke, I just stared at the darker shadow that was in front of me, I didn't know how he could see, but I knew he was looking at me, I smiled.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a soft whisper.

I nodded and let him pull me to my feet, his hands stayed on my waist as I stumbled to get my footing right. I sighed and reached my hands out, finding him. I ran my hands up his chest, along his neck and to his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his face held no emotion. I ran my fingers over his skin again and again trying to figure out what it showed. My thumb brushed his lip, I felt it twitch under my touch, I did it again. He was trying not to smile. I smiled bigger and smoothed my other thumb lightly over his eyes, they closed as my finger touched them.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a amused voice after awhile. My finger brushed his lips again.

"Trying to figure out what you're thinking." I whispered as my fingers grazed over his bottom lip. "No talking." I said with the same tone he had used. I felt him smile again. I took a step closer to him, my fingers glided down from his face to his neck and back up. One of my hands stayed to trace the line of his lips while the other went up to his hair. I pulled his face down closer to mine, just enough to feel his breath on my face. He turned his head and our noses brushed. It was my turn to smile at his touch. I leaned closer and gently kissed his lips, his hands tightened on my waist, pulling me so I was pressed against his body. "I'm sorry." I whispered, letting both of my arms to wrap around his neck. I kissed him hard before he could speak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all of your reviews!! Heres the next chapter! I hope you like it! **

Gaara's lips molded with mine and he pulled me tight against his body. My fingers braided in his hair and I felt my feet lift off the ground. I gasped into his mouth and wrapped my legs around him in fear of falling. He pulled his face back and I could feel his eyes roaming my face, seeing if he went to far. I ran my hands over his face, it was the blank mask. Gaara's lips gently touched mine then he put me back down on my feet, his hands never left my waist. He helped me through the dark, I hadn't realized that I had been at Temari's all day. The sun had already set.

Guilt started pouring into my stomach, twisting it. I had kept her from what she needed to do all day, and I had been away from my baby girl the whole day. The sudden urge to hold her flooded over my body. I quickened my pace, Gaara stayed with me, holding my hand and guiding me around trees and buildings. The cabin was coming in sight, I could see the glow from the windows. When we reached the house, I tossed the door open and ran in, stealing my daughter from Naruto's arms. I laughed and twirled her around, she giggled. When I stopped, I could feel more then two pairs of confused eyes on me. I finally looked around. Neji, TenTen, and Hinata were in the room, too. I smiled at them.

"Good to be home?" TenTen laughed and walked over to give me a hug. "You ok?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I answered both questions in one. She nodded and backed up. "Did you miss mommy?" I looked down at Shakana and rubbed my finger against her cheek.

"Mum-ma!" She giggled. I gasped and looked up at the others, TenTen smiled, Hinata did as well, Naruto fell back on the bed with a small "finally the right person!" Neji was talking softly with Gaara who was staring at me.

"She's been calling Naruto mum-ma all day." TenTen laughed.

"She was more like screaming it at him!" Hinata giggled. "She's been waiting for you to get home."

I smiled and looked down at my baby girl. Her growing had slowed, but she was still big for her age, really big. And she was really smart. She was starting to talk, she was starting to walk. Hinata said that she's never seen a baby that was this smart. I had smiled at that thinking, of course not, because this baby is mine! Shakana was patting my face while she giggled. I rubbed her cheek with my finger tip and kissed her forehead. Shakana's red hair was a lot longer now. It was almost three to four inches. I ran my fingers through it, it was really soft. I sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'm going to head home." TenTen stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Come on Neji. See you tomorrow guys!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, he got a little wave out before the door was slammed shut behind them. I smiled and shook my head.

"We're going to head out, too." Naruto said as he stood and took Hinata's hand in his. "Night guys. Good-night, little baby!" Naruto make a weird noise and kissed Shakana's head. She giggled.

"Bye." Hinata hugged me and kissed Shakana's head just like Naruto did.

I held Shakana close to my chest as I sat down on the bed, my eyes never left hers. Gaara sat down next to us and wrapped an arm around both of us, kissing my cheek.

"Do you think everything will be ok?" I whispered as I stroked our daughters cheek.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gaara whispered back.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling..." My voice trailed out and I shook my head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

Gaara's hand brushed my cheek and pulled my chin so I was looking at him. "Tell me." He said softly.

"Its just... I have this feeling that somethings going to happen. Something bad." I took a deep breath and shook my head again. "It's probably just my over protective side. It's probably nothing to worry about." I looked back down at Shakana, she was starting to fall asleep. I smiled and stood from the bed, rocking her as I slowly walked into her room. I could hear Gaara following me, he still had his boots on.

Shakana yawned and her hand rested against my cheek.

The soft melody started to flow from my mouth before I knew what I was doing. I rocked her in my arms as I sang. I didn't want to let her go. She was mine, my daughter, my life. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her. She was asleep before I knew it, but I didn't stop singing or rocking her, I just stared down at her peaceful little face. When the song came to an end, so did the rocking, but I still held her. Gaara came to stand next to me, watching our daughter just as I was. She was so peaceful when she slept, like nothing in the world could ever bother her. I kissed her head and laid her down in the wooden crib, covering her with the blanket and putting the teddy bear close to her head. My fingers grazed over her cheek a few times before I stood strait and turned to leave, Gaara was behind me, his boots as loud as ever. I'd have to tell him to make sure he took them off next time, though it was nice to know where he was, just encase he tried to sneak up on me.

I sat down on the bed and stared at nothing. That feeling wouldn't go away. I didn't know what was going to happen, but something was. It was weird feeling this way, it scared me a little. Not knowing what was coming, something that could hurt my daughter, my friends. Gaara. I glanced up at him, he was sitting on the edge of the bed untying his boots. I sighed and laid down, facing away from him.

The only sounds I could hear was our breathing and Gaara moving around. Everything else was silent. The window glowed with the moons pale light, shadowing the tree that hung over the cabin. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the second. Soon I felt a blanket being pulled over me, but I was to tired to move. My body would work, it was already asleep. I was awake just enough to hear around me, Gaara was standing in Shakana's doorway. I could hear her soft breathing, it calmed me. Calmed me enough so that I fell into a deep sleep...

I was in a battle field. Everything around me was dead or dying. I couldn't help anyone. Blood was everywhere, soaking into the ground, running down the faces of the dead. Crows were eating the dead flesh, picking it from the bones with their beaks. The sky was a hazy gray, everything seemed to be cloaked in grey. But my eyes focused on none of this. I was walking, carefully stepping over the dead bodys, Crows squawked at me as the flew from their dinner. My body was dead as I walked. As I stared at something red waving in the air.

My eyes never left the red. I slowly walked towards it, fearing that if I ran it would disappear. My feet felt like lead, but I forced them to move. Screams of women and children echoed behind me, they were finding their dead fathers and brothers about now. All of the men that were dead on the ground had died for their village. They deserved better then to be eaten by crows. But I could stop to help the other women, my feet wouldn't pause. I needed to find out what that red was. I would die if I didn't.

Shakana was yelling for me, she was trying to catch up, running as fast as she could without stepping on someone. I could hear the tears in her voice, she felt how I felt. She was bigger now, a lot bigger. Older, much older. Her hair whipped behind her in the strong wind that was blowing. I could hear her cough from the smell that smacked her straight in the face.

None of this bothered me, not the wind, nor the smell. The feeling of blood under my bear feet didn't bother me either. I just kept on walking, the feeling in me getting stronger as I went. I felt... I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to describe it. My stomach churned, it heaved, I felt like I was going to throw up, but then it was different then that. My heart ached. It felt like it was going to shred apart at any second.

My feet stopped.

I stared down at the red that had caught my eye from across the field.

I stared down into Gaara's dead face.

Tears slipped from my eyes.

Shakana caught up with me, she was crying when she saw her father, she fell to her knees and sobbed loudly, her face in her hands.

I slowly sank down next to his head. His eyes were open, staring up to the sky. My finger grazed over his cheek that was covered in his own blood. My hand swept over his eyes, closing them. I could hear Temari and Kankuro standing behind me and my daughter, I could hear the silent tears coming from Temari's eyes. Everything was more pronounced now. I could hear ever sound that a blade of grass moving in the wind made. Every tear of flesh from the crows. Every sob from my villagers.

Sakura...

Someone grabbed me and was trying to pull me away from Gaara. I wouldn't move. I couldn't. I struggled against them. I couldn't leave him, I wouldn't.

Sakura...

They were shaking me. Trying to get me to look at them. I realized I was whispering. I kept repeating no over and over.

"Sakura..." Everything started disappearing. I reached for my daughter, but she was already gone. "Sakura, wake up."

My eyes flew open and I jerked away from whoever had a hold on my arms. I gasped and flung my arms around Gaara's neck, I felt the tears trickling down my face. He seemed to stiffen under me, but then relaxed and hugged me back, gently rubbing my back.

"It's alright, it was just a dream." He whispered. My whole body was shaking, I could feel my arms tightening around his neck.

"No... No..." I was still whispering, and I couldn't stop. I was scared. Gaara was dead, but I was holding him close to me. Shakana had disappeared, I gasped again. "Where is she?!" I pushed away from Gaara and jumped up from the bed, running to her room. She was in her bed looking back at me. I let out a breath and leaned against the wall, sliding down it to the floor.

"Sakura." Gaara knelt in front of me, his eyes were full of worry. "What happened?"

I shook my head, my eyes never leaving my daughters. She was standing on the edge of her crib, her hands gripped tightly to the wooden bars to hold herself up. My mind raced, comparing her to the girl in my dreams. They were different, so different. But, exactly the same. The hair, it was longer in my dream. She was bigger in my dream. But the look on Gaara's dead face wouldn't leave. I couldn't look at his face and not see it. I flinched back from his hand when he tried to reach for me. The tears were still dripping from my eyes.

"Sakura, please." He whispered, I could hear the pain in his voice. "Tell me."

I slowly turned my head to him, not really looking at him. My eyes closed and I took a ragged breath. When my eyes opened, they were in his. Pain shot through my body. I couldn't stand seeing that face anymore. I needed to know that this was the real Gaara, and the other one was fake, just a dream. My hand reached out, it was shaking. I touched her cheek, it was real. My fingers swept over his face, he didn't feel cold like his dead face did. And his eyes were searching mine, not staring lifeless at the sky. My fingers traced over the crimson Kanji on his forehead.

"You... you were dead." I finally whispered. "I don't... know what happened. But you were dead... all of you were."

"Who is all of us?" He whispered gently, his hand covering mine, pushing it closer to his cheek.

"All of the men. You were all dead. The ground was covered in blood. Women were crying. I... I was walking, stepping over all the dead people. Then, I saw you. You were dead. And covered in blood." My eyes flickered away from his to our daughter and back. "She was there. But she was bigger. Her hair was longer. She was crying running for me." The tears started to blur my vision. "You were dead." My voice was a soft whisper, barely loud enough for me to hear.

Gaara didn't say anything. He just reached for me and pulled me close to his chest. He rocked me back and forth, whispering that everything was okay. His lips pressed to the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. His body was stiff. I tried to rub it out of his muscles but it never left. My hands traveled up to his face and made him look at me. His eyes were guarded. For the first time, he was hiding something from me. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, he didn't kiss me back for a few seconds, then then he kissed me more fierce then I had kiss him. His lips were rough against mine, I didn't care. His hands grabbed at my back, trying to pull me closer, I didn't care. My hands fisted in his hair, he didn't stop me. My legs wrapped around his waist as he stood up, he didn't try to remove them.

Gaara laid me down on the bed and got on top of me, I pulled him closer. I gasped for air when his lips left mine, only to move to my neck. My hands ran through his hair, he didn't once try to stop me... like Sasuke had done. Gaara bit down on the skin below my ear, a moan came from my lips. I could feel him smirk against my skin, I smiled and pulled his face back to mine. I lifted my body off the bed so it was flat against Gaara's. He bent down closer to me so that I didn't have to lift off the bed, I pulled him down closer.

I was perfectly fine with this. Gaara was mine, and I was his. No one would ever take him away from me. I wouldn't allow them to. I would never let go of him. He was mine for ever and ever. I loved him with all my heart, and I was going to show him just how much I loved him...

**Did you like it????? I hope you did! Please review to let me know!! thanks!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, well, I'm making a little time skip here. I want to get into the part that I can't wait to show you guys! lol. But, um, here's this chapter! I'll have the next one up as quickly as I can!! Thanks! and please review after you read this!!! **

*********PLEASE READ NOT AT BOTTEM! VVVEERRRRYYY IMPORTANT!!!!**********

Thirteen years later....

"Mom!" A girl with long red hair ran up to me. I smiled and hugged her.

"What is it, Shakana?" I smiled down at her. Tomorrow was her fourteenth birthday.

"Daddy said he wants you to meet him in his office. Theres a meeting with the elders about something." She smiled and started backing away from me. I let her go and stared walking with her towards town.

"I'll be back later, TenTen!" I called as we left the training field. TenTen waved and went back to the children in front of her.

"Momma, guess what?" She danced in front of me, spinning in a circle.

"What?"

She smiled and shook her head, her hair danced in the wind, it was just like her fathers. The same shade of crimson. Her eyes were a bright green. Just like mine. "You have to guess!" She giggled. She acted like me too, though around new people she was very quiet and reserved, like her father. She had my body, but Gaara's looks. Her bones were shaped like his, but built like mine.

"Hmm..." I put a finger on my chin and looked up at the sky for a minute. "You... broke something?" I smirked down at her, she had an innocent look on her face.

"Well... yea... but that's not what I ment!" She smiled.

"Okay, I give up." I shrugged and walked over to the fruit stand. "Want an apple?"

"Sure." Shakana grabbed one and I paid for it and one for me. We both walked away biting into it. "Okay, I'll just tell you." She took another bite and kept her eyes straight ahead of us. "There are some _really_ hot guys that are waiting outside of Daddy's office."

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She was blushing as she looked away. This was the first time I had ever heard her use that word with any type of human... other then something being burning hot, I've never heard her say that word. "And who are they?"

"I don't know... I was hoping you would tell me." She kicked a rock that was on the road, taking another bite from the apple. I thought this over. Who could they be? Was this why Gaara wanted to see me? Were they moving into the village and Gaara wanted my voice to be heard on this? "There they are." She whispered. I looked up at the hut in the sky.

Two boys were sitting outside of Gaara's office door. One had deep brown hair, and the other had a orange yellow color for his hair. They were both talking to each other, and they didn't look like brothers, one was much taller and looked a lot older then the other. But their eyes were both a bright hazel color. They looked up at me as I swung onto the deck, their eyes got big. Shakana swung up behind me, she pulled her shirt down a little when they both looked at her. She was trying to hide her blush. She was wearing a short hide skirt with a belly vest. Her boots were made of hide, too. I think she was a little embarrassed with how much of her skin they could see, she had never done that before either.

"Hello." I smiled at the boys as I walked past them into the building. Shakana followed me with her head held a little high. I smiled and turned to her once the door was closed. I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear. "They are cute," I smiled when her blush reached her ears. "we'll have to find out their names." I stood straight and turned around, everyone was staring at us. "Hi." I smiled and waved, walking over to stand next to Gaara's chair. He gave me a questioning look, but I smiled and looked away.

"Keathe, Mary, this is my wife Sakura," Gaara gestured to me. "And my daughter, Shakana." He motioned to her, she was now standing beside me, but a little back. Naruto was on Gaara's other side. "Sakura, this is Keathe and Mary, they wish to live here with us in this village." I nodded and smiled at them. "Do you have any objections?"

"Not at all." I glanced down at Shakana, she was smiling up at me. "Are those your boys out front?" I asked looking back at the couple.

The women smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, one we adopted, though. Can we bring them in now?" She asked looking back at Gaara. The womens voice was soft and had a bit of an accent I've heard only a few times, but I didn't know what type it was. She looked like a gentle women, I was happy to have someone new to the village that I already liked.

"Of course." I said before Gaara could say anything, they all looked at me. I just smiled. "Bring them in." I could see Gaara looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I didn't look back, I kept my eyes on Mary as she opened the door and spoke softly to her sons.

The boys walked in, both of them staring at Gaara, then their eyes flashed to me. The brown haired boy stood in front of Keathe, the other in front of Mary. "This is Hadden." Mary pointed to the brown haired boy, "And this is Dagan." Dagan was the taller one, the one that didn't match them at all but with the eyes. He looked to be about twenty or older. The other boy looked to be about sixteen seventeen. "Dagan was my sisters son. My sister and her husband died a few years ago in a fire, Dagan has lived with us sense." Mary explained squeezing Dagan's shoulders as she said it.

Gaara leaned back in his chair and stared at the four. The elders were whispering quietly about the family. They looked fine. I didn't get what the fuss was about. The boys seemed fine, and the husband seemed strong enough to help out if we needed him. Mary looked nice and capable to help children if we needed her for anything. I glanced down at Gaara, he was watching me from the corner of his eye, I nodded slightly to give my answer on their stay. He looked away. Shakana tapped my shoulder, I bent down so she could whisper to me.

"Do you think daddy will let them stay?"

"I think so." I whispered back with a small smile and a wink. "You might want to go tell him what you think." She frowned at me but nodded. She hated being stared at when ever she approached her father to whisper to him.

She took a deep breath and walked around me to him. She wiggled her finger and he leaned closer. I watched his face as she told him what she thought, I knew she wouldn't dare tell him that she thought the boys were hot, he'd be sure to say no to that. Gaara looked up at me, I just stared back. His eyes hardened into a emotionless stare. I frowned. It was rare he hid anything from me, and I hated it when he did. I couldn't see anything in his eyes as I stared back, I could hear Keathe shift uncomfortably by the way I was frowning at Gaara, Shakana was still telling him what she thought, it had only been seconds sense she walked over to him.

Shakana stepped back and tilted her head to the side a little, raising her eyebrows waiting for his answer. He waved his hand and closed his eyes. She looked down and went back to her place by my side. I didn't look away from Gaara, I wanted to know what was going on in his head, and exactly what our daughter had said to him. She was good at whispering, I couldn't hear the faintest noise. Ever sense I had her my hearing had gotten a lot better, I could hear every breath in the room, the smallest shift in someones weight. If Temari whispered something under her breath, so that someone next to her couldn't even hear her, I would be able to her it perfectly. Shakana knew this, and had gotten used to talking in a way that only Gaara could hear her, but if she tried it with someone else, they wouldn't be able to hear her. I think Gaara made a speaker of some sort with the sand that he could control.

After Shakana was born, I started to remember everything slowly. I figured this one out when Shakana started to move sand to her will. Gaara had told me it was something she got from him, I was freaking out that night. It took me hours to calm down. Shakana had used the sand to move herself from her crib to the floor to her her teddy and back when she was three. I happened to be in the doorway when she did it. Gaara had to have Hinata come take Shakana away so that I could calm down, then I went ballistic because my baby was gone. I didn't see Hinata come and take her, so I had no clue where she was. I thought that the sand had dumped her off somewhere bad, somewhere she could have been hurt.

Hinata was so scared when I punched her front door open and came storming in. She had been holding my daughter, rocking her to sleep. I snatched her away with a growl and stormed back out, Gaara was laughing, actually laughing, as he walked home behind me. I guess that was the first time he had ever heard me growl at anyone and he found it funny.

I shook away my thoughts as Gaara cleared his throat and leaned forward on the desk. He was staring at the family with stern eyes, Mary glanced at me. I gave her a small reassuring smile and looked back at Gaara.

"My daughter has brought something to my attention." He said and looked thoughtful for a second. He slowly turned to look past me at our daughter. "Shakana, would you like to share what you told me?" I raised my eyebrows and took a step back so that he could see her clearly, I looked at her.

She was looking at Gaara with big eyes. Her bright green eyes flickered to me for a brief second then back to him. I'm guessing that what ever she told her father, it was not something that she wanted me to hear.

"Okay." She whispered and took a step forward, giving me one more glance. "Well, I was just thinking for the village, I'm sorry if I offend you in anyway." She started. I smiled at her, that was something her father always says before he says something that he would rather not in front of people other then his family. "I was just thinking, Dagan you are old enough to have your own place, right?" She waited for him to nod, I could see the confusion on his face, and feel it on mine. I had no clue where she was going with this. "Well, the rules for the village state that if you are old enough to build your own house that you are old enough to fight if a battle becomes necessary. And you, Keathe. You can fight and help us repair and build more of the tree huts. Our village is getting much bigger then it was ever thought, and we will need more huts to fit all of the children and women to keep them from harms way." She glanced at Gaara then continued. "And Mary, you can help keep the children organized and help us cook in the cold winters. All all of you guys could help us hunt when our supples run low." She waited until Gaara nodded to her before she stepped back. I reclaimed my spot and waited for Gaara to speak. He seemed deep in thought.

"Sakura," He said after a few seconds. "what are your thoughts on what Shakana said?"

"I think she is right. We could use some more strong men to help out in the winters, you know how bad they can get. And I can teach Mary some medical things to help the children and the wounded if a battle does ever break out. I think it's a good idea, Gaara."

He nodded and tilted his head towards Naruto, who has been unusually quiet. "Naruto."

"I think the same as them. It's a good idea and we need help. People get sick to fast in the winter and we need more to strengthen our military group. Keathe looks strong and so does Dagan. They would be vital to have, and Hadden has the potential when hes older. I think you can see that as well as I can." Naruto was looking at Gaara as he spoke. His face was serious, something that rarely happened unless he was saying something that really mattered and that would help our village immensely. Gaara looked at him and nodded.

"Elders?"

"We don't like it." The wrinkly man said, he was the one that hated me the most and always went against what I said no matter what. I rolled my eyes. "The boy will cause much trouble and that one will pollute our blood with theirs once he finds a girl." The man pointed at Hadden then to Dagan. They both straitened their backs as they were talked about.

"You do know that what you say doesn't matter, right?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "So why bother with going against me anymore? You don't need to make yourself look like a old-"

"Sakura." Gaara snapped. I flinched back and looked at my feet. It wasn't often that I got annoyed enough to talk to them like that, and I never do it in front of people who might not be in our village. I bit my lip to keep from speaking again.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, Shakana took my hand in hers. I looked at her with a small smile. She knew what it felt like to have Gaara snap at you. Because he rarely did it, and it hurt when he did.

Gaara took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. I knew he would think about what we said more then what the elders said, because he knew we were right and they were just trying to make me mad, which they did. I stared at him, waiting just as the others were. I could hear Mary's breathing start to get a little faster from the tension.

"Gaara..." I whispered under my breath. Only he and Shakana would be able to hear me. He gave a small nod, he could hear her breathing, too.

With a sigh he looked up at the family. "You can stay." He said after a short pause, they let out a breath at the same time. "We will show you where you can build your cabin. Dagan, if you want your own place, let us know so that we can find a place for you. We need to know your plans for your house, all the wood you will need and any help you require. It will all be granted, do not worry. Naruto and I will help as much a possible, and so will my brother Kankuro, Sakura and Shakana." He pointed to each of us as he said our names. "I will need your plans as quickly as you can get them together. Until then, we have one extra place where you can stay. Sakura and Shakana will show you. Temari, Kankuro, help them bring their stuff over to the place. Sakura and Shakana will give them a tour of the village while you do that. Dismissed." With a wave of his hand everything started moving. Temari and Kankuro left the hut, the elders grumbled unhappily and left, Naruto and Gaara started talking about something else.

"Hi." I said as I walked over to the family that was waiting by the door. "Come on, we'll show you around." They all nodded and followed us.

**Ok, well, the next chapter I'm doing something new with it. I'm going to go from a different persons view, I haven't decided who yet, but I will tell you in the next chapter. I don't know how long it will take me, not to long because I already have an idea forming as I type this. Be sure to read my author note thingy on the next chapter, it will tell you who I'm going from!!!!! Thanks and don't forget to review please!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shakana's P.O.V. **_

_**This chapter, and maybe the next few, will be under Shakana's view on things. It will be her thinking, her talking, and mostly about her. I hope you like what I did with these next few chapters!! Don't forget to review on what you think!!**_

~~~Chap 12~~~

_**Shakana's P.O.V. **_

I walked behind mom after dad gave the ok to leave. Mom greeted them and started to leave the hut, they followed. I stayed behind them to make sure they didn't get lost. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. I was silent as mom started to point out places and talk with the women, Mary. Keathe was quiet and just looked around. The two boys were talking with each other, pointing out places they would have to check out. I didn't know what to do, usually it was old people I had to show around with mom. There was never anyone my age, or any really hot guys in the groups. Once there was a little girl who was a few year younger them me, but she stayed attached to her mothers hand the whole time.

Mom was pointing out different things Mary could buy and at what shops she could find them in. We were walking through the medium size market place. It was a lot bigger then it when I first saw it, and remembered that is. I remember a few things from when I was a baby, but that was along time ago, and new memories were in my head now. I looked up at the bright blue sky, there was a soft breeze blowing today that carried my long hair behind me. The wind felt good against my cheeks.

"You're Shakana, right?" I looked over to the boys. The taller one, Dagan, was looking at me with a small smile.

"Yeah." I could feel a small blush creep on to my cheeks. I wasn't used to boys talking to me, they usually stayed away either because they were scared of daddy or because I could move sand.

"It's cool that you're that guys daughter. He seems really cool." Dagan nodded to himself. I smiled at this. Looks like daddy has a new admirer, I thought.

"It's okay." I shrugged. "Kind of stinks at the same time. I rarely get to have fun."

"Yeah, that must suck." The other boy, Hadden, said. He was watching me. I looked at him for a few seconds before turning away to look for something.

"See that path over there?" I asked, my finger was pointing to a small path in the trees.

"Yeah." They both said.

"It leads down to the lake." I turned back to look at them. "You don't get water from there, but you can go swimming or if you just want to be alone its somewhere cool to hang out." I glanced around me. "And that," I pointed up to the trees. "If you get up there, it leads to a open field. The bridge leads all the way down to the edge of the field. It's nice to watch sunsets there. And if you don't want to die at an early age, stay away from that path. It leads to the Elders huts." A shiver shotted down my spine. "I went down there once, it's not to pretty."

"You know everything about this place, huh?" Hadden asked.

"Pretty much. I just don't know a lot about any of the new people yet. It's hard to watch them when they know you are, they act differently then they would if you're not watching." I shrugged.

"You watch people a lot?"

Shrug. "Not as much as I used to. Mom says its not polite. But I still do if something catches my eye." I smiled at him for a second.

He laughed at that.

"But..." My smile turned into a frown as we passed some newly built huts. "I'd stay away from them if I were you. They don't talk to people much, and it seems like they are always planning something." I nodded to the people who were watching us pass, they were whispering and pointing.

"Who are they?" Hadden asked. We had slowed our pace a little so that the others were ahead of us, Dagan was now talking with his father.

"The Suki's." I whispered. One of the Suki's walked past me with a angered look. None of them liked me or my father, they thought we were demons. "You can never tell what they might do. They came here about a month ago. They've caused nothing but trouble for my father. They don't think he should be the leader, that he's nothing and should be executed. They think the same about me."

"Why?" Hadden looked at me with shock, I shrugged with a small smile.

"They think we are dangerous, demons. They don't get that what we can do is good for the village. They think its some kind of witch craft or some sorcerers dark magic. They think that we will kill you all and eat you for dinner." I smirked and side glanced at him. He was smiling.

"How can someone as short as you," He put his arm on my head to emphasize how much shorter I was them him, when really he was only a head taller. "eat someone like him," He pointed to Father Suki, he was really big, heavy for his age. "for dinner?"

"Oh, you don't know?" I looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

"Know what?" He took his arm off my head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That I can kill you with the beams that come from my eyes?" I smirked and he started laughing. "But, then you'd get to burnt and I'd have daddy eat you." I started to laugh with him.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Sakura asked us. I tried to stifle my laughs with the back of my hand, but they still got out.

"N-nothing, mom." I got out. I cleared my throat, but one more giggle got out. Hadden was still smiling when I glanced at him. It was cool to have someone my age to hang out with. I was starting to hope that he wouldn't be afraid when he saw me helping out tomorrow. When I used my sand to help them with the heavy stuff when they started to build the house.

"Well, this is it." Sakura gave me a small look but turned away and waved her hand at the spare house me and dad had built awhile back. He wanted to test my strength with the sand, so we built this place.

Mary gasped and her and Sakura ran up to the door. I smiled, mom found another friend to spend forever with. "Come on, I'll show." I waved my hand at Dagan and Hadden, their father had followed our moms inside. We walked in and Dagan let out a whistle.

"Wow. Who built this place? It's nice." They were both looking up at the tall ceiling and the neatly cut wood that we used to make it. It was perfect, I made sure it was. A tornado could come through this place and the house would still be standing.

"I did." I walked over to stand next to my mom. "Father let me do it by myself. It took me about a week to get it standing and another few days to get it to look like this." I waved my hand around, showing that I ment to get it to look this perfect.

"You... did this... in a little over a week?" Hadden raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah." I nodded like it was nothing. "I told you, I'm a spooky demon!" I waved my fingers at him and he laughed.

"This should take years to build..." Keathe said to himself as he stared up spinning in a circle to get everything in.

"It should, but it didn't." Mother said with a proud tone in her voice. "You cabin, if you don't want it this fancy, it should only take a few days if not less, to build. Tomorrow Gaara has a few meetings he has to attend, but Shakana and I will be there bright and early. Temari and Kankuro has your stuff just outside, you can settle in if you like." Sakura smiled at them and turned to me. "You need to go see TenTen before it gets dark. She's been expecting you all day."

"Hai." I nodded and looked at the new family. "bye guys. See you tomorrow!" I waved as I ran out the door. I could hear mom saying her good byes as I ran.

When I got to the training field, TenTen and Anna were there talking. I could feel the guilt churning in my stomach for making them wait for me. We were supposed to go out hunting today, and I totally forgot with the whole new people meeting this morning. They both turned when they heard me coming, Anna smiled but TenTen tapped her foot, looking up at the setting sun.

"I'm so sorry guys!" I called before I even reached them. TenTen held up her hand when I was about to speak again.

"You're late again, Shakana."

"I know sensei but Daddy had me in the meeting and-"

"I don't want to hear it." TenTen cut me off. Now I really felt bad. It was rare she got mad at me like this, and I hated it when she did. "We are leaving now. If you're late for something like this again, we will leave without you. Grab your gear and lets go." She turned and started walking off. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bow and arrows.

"It's okay. She's just grumpy today." Anna smiled down at me. I shrugged. Anna was like my big sister. Mom and dad had kind of adopted her when she was little, we think of each other like we are real sisters.

We both slung on our arrows and started to run to catch up with TenTen-sensei's quick pace.

The woods were calm and quiet, only birds evening songs echoed from the dark trees. I walked by myself in a half crouch. I knew that TenTen-sensei and Anna could see me, but I pretended I was the only one in the woods. I leaned against a tree when I heard it, the soft munching of bark. I slowly looked past the tree to see a single buck standing there munching on a piece of bark. The buck was good size for these parts, 200-250 pounds. Eight point. I reached behind me as slowly as I could and got down on one knee. The buck wasn't looking my way, but I still moved as slowly as I could, yet quickly. I didn't want it to walk off on me. Once I had the arrow pulled back on the bow, I aimed right for the deers heart. With a soft _pang_ the arrow shot from my hand and dug into the bucks skin. I made a startled noise and started running, it didn't get even ten feet before it was down and dead.

"Good job!" Anna smiled, she was suddenly next to me. "That was a really good shot. But next time, pull the arrow back a little harder and it will kill the deer instantly. We don't want the poor thing to suffer." That was Anna, always thinking of the best ways to kill a animal so that it didn't suffer. I didn't get it. The deer was going to die anyway. I nodded anyway.

I looked up when I heard a gushing sound. TenTen was gutting the deer. That was one part I couldn't do. I couldn't cut up something and get the blood all over my hands, it would make me me puke. But I could watch, and I knew how. That's one reason why I took up archery. I didn't have to kill anything while I was close to it. But the main reason was because I wanted to be just like my mother, the best. I wasn't that good yet, but I was the only one close to Anna, and she had been doing archery her whole life. Anna was standing next to TenTen talking to her about me, I heard my name a few times and they kept looking at me.

I could hear the soft petter patter of small hoofs from behind me. I slowly turned to see two does with a small fawn between them. They were watching TenTen cut out the bucks liver. Their big eyes looked glazed and their ears were strait up in the air. The baby was risking a few steps out from their protection. I glanced back at the others, they were watching me. When I turned back to the deer, the baby was closer to me then before. I took a step back and it bolted away from me, they all ran off as fast as their feet would take them. I watched them until they were out of sight, then I didn't move until I couldn't hear them anymore. I turned back to look at Anna and TenTen. They were starting to drag the deer back.

"Shakana, here you take the head." Anna moved to grab the other back leg from TenTen. I took a deep breath and took hold of the antlers.

It only took us a little while to get the deer back into town, and once we got out of the woods, Neji and Kankuro saw us and took over. Neji was TenTen's husband, they had gotten married a few years ago. It was one of the biggest weddings in the history of our village, the biggest was mom and dads. Mom and I had a lot of fun with aunt Temari and Hinata planning while TenTen was clueless.

"Why don't you go clean up." TenTen said as she wiped some blood off her hands onto the grass. "We're all having a big dinner tonight." I nodded and smiled.

"Bye." I started walking off when I thought of something. "Hey, TenTen-sensei?" I waited until she looked at me. "Can I ask if Keathe and his family want to come?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Good work today."

"Thanks!" I waved and started running off.

When I reached the spare cabin, it was getting dark and there was a dim light showing through the window. I stopped before I knocked and glanced down at myself. I still had my arrows strapped to my back and my bow in my hands. I was wearing my hunting clothes, I had come straight here. My skirt was a little shorter then normal, but it was still made of deer hide, but it was lighter. My shirt was more like a tight strip of deer hide around my chest with one strap that crossed over one shoulder. I decided to ask then go change.

I knocked three quick times and took a step back to wait. I put the bow over my head so that it was resting on my shoulder, this is how I usually carried it when I was running. I could hear movement from inside and I waited patiently. The door opened and my eyes bugged out. Hadden was standing there shirtless and with sweat glistening off his pale skin. My mouth fell open as I wracked my brain for something to say, but nothing came out. I looked up and met his eyes, he seemed lost for words to.

"Who is it, Hadden?" I could hear Mary call from inside. I swallowed the lump in my throat and leaned to the side so that I could see past him. "Oh, Shakana. Hello dear. How are you?" She came to stand next to her son in the door.

"I'm fine, thanks." I glanced at Hadden, he had fixed himself and was running a hand through his hair. "Um, I was just wondering. My family and some of our close friends are having a big dinner tonight. I just wanted to to know if you guys would like to come and have some dinner with us?" I rocked back on my heels and looked down. I could feel the blush raising on my cheeks from the way Hadden's eyes were scanning me.

Mary smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "That's very nice of you to ask us, Shakana. I think we will come. How about it, darling?" Mary turned to the side so that she was looking in the cabin. Keathe was sitting on Dagan's back as he did push-ups.

"Yeah. Sounds cool." He gave us a thumbs up and tapped Dagan's back as he stood off his back. "That's good for now. Hadden, your turn."

"What time should we come by?" Mary asked looking at me, but my eyes were on Hadden and Keathe. Hadden got down on his hands and knees and got ready to do some push-ups. Keathe sat down on his back and crossed his legs. It didn't even look hard for him, he was doing them quickly and perfectly. "He's pretty strong, huh?" I jumped a little and looked at Mary with big eyes. She was smiling at me. I nodded and glanced back at Hadden, he was looking at me while he did the push-ups.

"Um. We can come get you on our way." I looked back at Mary. "I have to go home and change and stuff." I smiled and motioned to what I was wearing. "I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come, so I came here before I went home."

"Did you just go hunting?" Dagan asked, he was putting on a shirt. I nodded. "Get anything good?"

"Yeah. I got dinner." I smiled and took a step back. "So, I'll come get you guys in about an hour. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you for inviting us." Mary waved to me as I walked off. As soon as she shut the door I was running.

My heart raced as my feet slowed. I was almost home, but I didn't want to walk in the house out of breath, daddy would get the wrong idea and go ballistic trying to find something that scared me. I stopped and stared at my house. Dad and uncle Kankuro had rebuilt it. There was now two fair size bedrooms and a kitchen/living room. I had helped mom decorate a few years ago. It was fun. I took one last deep breath and walked up and opened the door. Mother was in the bedroom, I could hear her singing to herself. Dad was sitting on the couch looking over a few papers in front of him, he glanced up when I came in.

"Hey, hunny!" Sakura called.

"Hey mum!" I called back and took off my bows and arrows. I hung them up on the pegs that dad put in the wall for me and stretched my arms over my head.

"Did you get anything?" Gaara asked as he leaned back to look at me.

"Yeah, you'll see at dinner." I started walking to my room, but stopped and skipped over to Mom and dads room. "Hey mom, TenTen-sensei said that I could ask Mary and them to come. Is it okay if we walk over to get them later? I mean, I can do it by myself, but I thought that you would want to go see Mary."

"Yeah, we will go with you, sweetheart. Right, Gaara?" We both looked out the door with a small smirk.

"Hn." Dad grumbled and turned back to his papers.

We giggled and turned back to each other. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and change?" Mom pulled on the edge of my skirt with a sour face. "I hate seeing you walking around town like this, boys will get the wrong idea." I heard dad grumbled something like "cut heads off... choke on their own blood..." I laughed and skipped from the room.

Once I cleaned myself up I put on a pair of deer hide pants that were skin tight and a skin tight vest. I pulled my boots back on and left my room, tying my hair up in a high pony tail. Mom came out of her room wearing the same thing as me and pulling her pony tail tight. We both started laughing. Gaara shook his head as he stood.

"Can we go now?" He grumbled. I smiled at this. Mom and I had him trained. We didn't go _anywhere_ unless both of us girls say we're ready. If mom needs a few minutes, I'm more then happy to wait, and the same for the other way around. Dad was annoyed with it, but he didn't complain as much as he used to.

"Let's go." Mom said. I ran back into my room to grab my belt and put it on. When I came back out, mom was waiting in the door and dad was standing outside.

"I'm coming!" I laughed and ran out the door.

The moon was full tonight. I stared up at it as we walked to go meet Mary and them. I sighed when I realized I didn't know their last name yet. I would need to find out. Maybe I could hang out with Dagan or Hadden tomorrow while we work on their house. Mom said that Dad had a meeting, so I would be the only one who could do the mega stuff. That would be good, I could show off a little. But then... what if they don't think its cool? What if they think I'm a freak like the Suki's do? What if they don't ever talk to me again? My feet slowed as I thought of this. I didn't want them to hate me, or be scared of me.

"Shakana?" I looked up, I had completely stopped walking. Mom was walking up to the house, but Dad was looking at me with confusion.

I looked at him with the same confusion. Why would they be scared of me? They didn't know much about what I could do like the Suki's did. But... tomorrow when I help with the house... they'll see. And then they'll be afraid of me and never want to talk to me or come near me again. My eyes clouded with the memories of the day that the Suki's had announced that we were monsters. They had said that I was the spawn of a demon, making me no better then my demon father. They said it in front of the whole village, dad had kept his head held high during the whole thing, I was ready to shove my foot up their... I shook my head to get rid of the horrible memories. Dad was still waiting for me to say something, but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me speak.

I took the few steps to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my hair, I think he knew what I was thinking about, he always did. "It will be fine, Shak." I smiled at the nickname he gave me when I was a baby. Most people called me just Shak, but mom still refused to use my nickname. She said that she named me Shakana, and that's what shes going to call me.

"You two ready?" I looked up at see mom standing there with the others behind us. Dad kissed my hair once more and let me go. I smiled and nodded.

We walked slowly to the party, I was talking about random stuff with Dagan. I asked him about the push-up things, he said that was how they got stronger. They started out doing normal push-ups, then added weights to their backs, then their mom, and now their dad. Dagan was just starting out with his dad on his back, so it was a little hard for him. But Hadden had been having his dad on his back for awhile, and he was about to need something heavier. Hadden jumped into the conversation when he heard his name, instantly saying it was all a lie before he knew what we were talking about. I guess Dagan lies a lot.

"Really, Shakana, he's lying. Don't believe him." Hadden put his hands up and glared at Dagan who was just smiling, not saying a word. I started giggling. "What?"

"So you can't lift a thing right?" I tilted my head to the side and squinted at him. "Cause your brother said that you are going to need something heavier then your father soon. And that's all a lie, right?"

His face twisted with confusion, Dagan coughed to hide his laugh. "W-what?" He looked away from me and then back. "No... I mean, yes. Wait... what?" Dagan was now laughing hard. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. Keathe and Mary were laughing in front of us, and Sakura was smiling. Daddy looked annoyed.

"We're just teasing you." I hit his shoulder playfully and gave him a smile. "Dagan was just telling me how strong you are."

"Oh." Was all he said after a few seconds.

It was silent for awhile. I took the quiet to think. Tomorrow would be stressful for my birthday. I would have to work all day and have no time to do what I want. Maybe dad would let me have the next day off to do what I want. Mom wouldn't say no, I knew that. I could hang out with Anna all day, or aunt Temari. If I hang out with Anna, we could go down to the lake and go in the cave. But if I hung out with aunt Temari, I could learn more ways to torcher Uncle Kankuro in thirty seconds. As I mulled this over, I forgot where I was and we were there in no time.

Aunt Temari already had a bonfire going, Anna and Hinata was already setting the table. Naruto and Uncle Kankuro and Neji were all standing by the fire where my deer was cooking. Dad walked over to them with Keathe while mum and I went over to see if Hinata and Anna needed any help. I could hear one of the boys following us, but I didn't turn to see who. I took the plates from Anna and started putting them down, she put the forks down next to them. Mom and Hinata were laughing as they started putting the food on the table, I started to listen in.

"You should have seen it!" Hinata laughed.

"What happened?" Mom pressed, a large smile was stretching across her face.

"I don't even really know how to explain it! It just did!" She laughed as she set down the rolls. "Naruto was lying on the bed talking to me while I was getting dressed. I was watching him from the mirror. He was just lying there on his back. I leaned down to grab a shirt that I dropped on the floor and when I turned around he was jumping up and down on the bed, I told him to stop before he falls, then the next thing I know, his heads stuck in the ceiling!" Sakura and Hinata started laughing, quickly joined by me and Anna.

"How did you get him out?" Anna asked.

"I had to grab his legs and pull." Hinata said between her chuckles. "He was stuck in there good, I'm surprised that we made it here at all!"

"That sounds like Naruto." I whispered as I set down the last plate.

"He does that a lot?" I turned to see Hadden standing next to me.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he does." I smiled and grabbed some napkins and started putting the down. "He's gotten a lot better with the stupid stuff sense he got married, though. Hinata's kept him from getting in trouble most of the time, but he still getting into some stuff."

"He sounds fun to hang around."

"Yeah, he is. Until he starts getting you in trouble and your father bands you from being alone with him." I gave my dad a small glance and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"What happened?" He leaned against the table and stared at me.

"Well... I was was staying with Naruto for the day because mom and dad were going to be in meetings that I wasn't aloud in and all. Hinata was out hunting or something. We were just taking a small walk... I don't remember how it happened... but we ended up burning down a few houses and killing a couple of chickens." I smiled weakly at him and glanced at Anna, she was glaring at me. "I said I was sorry!" I said to her.

"Let me guess, one of the houses was hers?" Hadden asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah." I sighed.

The evening went smoothly and it was fun. Naruto played the guitar while Hinata and mom sang, it was really pretty. I loved to hear them sing together, their voices sounded like one, but at the same time were very different. Hinata's voice was a little lower, while moms was a higher sound. They tried to get me to sing a few times, but I refused. I hated to sing in front of a lot of people, but mom said that I was really good. Keathe and Dagan were impressed with the buck, and it was really yummy! Naruto and uncle Kankuro were really good at cooking, when they remembered and didn't let it burn. It happened often, and we usually went without meat. But dad and Neji were there while they were cooking, so it was all good.

It was after we ate, the grown ups were all talking by the fire. I was sitting in a tree nearby looking at the guitar mom and dad gave me for an early birthday present. It used to be moms, dad had made it for her when I was a baby. I had always admired it, so she gave it to me. Dad had been teaching me how to play it for awhile, so he thought it was a good idea, too. It was made out of oak, painted over with a shiny gloss. There was a Sakura tree painted on the front of it, moms symbol. I wanted to get a Kanji tattoo when I was a little older, one that said "Peace" or maybe the "Harmony" one. Dad's "Love" Kanji was painted in the same red color on the top of the fret bars. I didn't want my Kanji on my forehead like daddy's was, I wanted it on my shoulder. In a blue

I started picking at the seven and letting them sing their soft sound, soon I was playing a song. I stared down at my fingers as they played, dad taught me this song a few weeks ago. It was my favorite. The song was about a girl who was trapped in her own world. She was scared of leaving her own little world, scared of seeing the truth. It was a sad song, and ended badly. The girl ended up dieing once she came out of her world. I still liked the song, even though it was sad. It felt real, not like the fairy tails mom used to tall me. The ones about princesses and princes living happily ever after. This was something real. Being trapped, never wanting to come out.

The song came to an end and my fingers stopped where they were. I looked down at the fire and saw everyone was staring at me. They had been listening to the song. I stared down at mom, she was smiling at me. I gave her a small smile back and jumped down from the tree with my guitar in hand.

"Mom? Can you play one?" I handed her the guitar when she nodded. I sat down next to her as she started to play.

"Why don't you sing with me?" She stopped playing and nudged my side with her elbow. "You're the only one who knows the song as well as me, Shakana." I smiled at me hopefully. I sighed and nodded while rolling my eyes. She smiled big and started to play again.

**Sooooooo?? How did you like it?! Let me know in a review please!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok everybody! Here's my next chapter! I used a song in this one, Love Story by Taylor Swift! It's my favorite from her, I hope you like it too! **

**And again, this chapter is from Shakana's point of view!**

~~~Chap 13~~~

I took a small raged breath and closed my eyes as I started to sing, moms voice was quieter then mine, though I didn't notice at all. "_We were both young, when I first saw you_...."

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts._

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_begging you please don't go..._

_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story,_

_baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes..._

_escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_Cause you were Romeo- I was the scarlet letter,_

_and my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me-_

_I was begging you, please don't go_

_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, _

_baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, _

_baby, just say yes._

_Oh, Oh._

_But I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've bee feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_and said_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad-_

_go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

_Oh, Oh,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

As Mom stopped playing, I realized that mom hadn't been singing with me. I could feel the blush crossing my face as everyone started clapping and saying how beautiful my voice was. I smiled awkwardly and excused myself from the party, saying I was tired and that I wanted to hit the sack early because of the big day tomorrow. Only mom and dad knew where I was really going, and maybe Hinata and Naruto by the way they looked at me when I left. I didn't sleep. I haven't slept sense I was two years old. Dad used to stay up with me at night, he rarely slept anyway. By the time I was seven, I had him convinced that I really didn't need him with me ever night. Now, while the village slept, I went down to the lake and watched the moon rise over the mountains.

It took me seconds until I was far enough in the woods so that the fire wasn't visible anymore. A few minutes of my slow walking and I could start to hear the water crashing against the rocks.

It was a big lake, a long wide river made it. There was a few cliffs around the edges, the smallest twenty feet up from the water. That was where me and Anna jumped. We came out here as much as we could to swim and jump off the cliff. We had a special cave that was underwater, but we never went in it alone, in case one of the common earthquakes hit. We could be trapped in there, we promised we would always have someone with us when we went there. And I never broke that promise. But I would only go with her, and her with me. It was our place. No one else's.

We always said that when we found "the one" we would have them go to the cave with us. That it would be theirs as much as ours. But we wouldn't bring them in unless we were positive that they wouldn't tell anyone else about it, and that they were "the one" for us. We had a lot of promises made about our cave, half I couldn't remember unless I was about to brake one. I think it was the same for Anna.

Tomorrow I would be fourteen. I would be considered a women in the village. Someone who wasn't a problem, someone little kids would look up to. Mother said that they already did look up to me, but my birthday would make it official. I would be a women no longer some bratty kid who got in the way and who couldn't control herself. I would be able to fight if a battle came, I would fight by my mothers and fathers side, protecting my home. I knew dad would never let me down on the battle field, but I could still help from the trees, killing everyone I could with my bow. Uncle Kankuro taught me how to attach strings to my arrows, ones that would be invisible to people who weren't from our village. I could set up a trap and kill many at once, and no one from my village would get hurt, because they would know what to look for. And with my sand, I would be unstoppable. No one could touch me. But that what I feared. Becoming a monster like Father had when he was young.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. I didn't want to worry about that, mom and dad would never let that happen to me, and father _would_ know how to stop me. The only one who would know how. Like I'm the only one who could stop him if needed. And that's because we only have one weakness. Only one that can be taken avantage of from another sand user.

Someone was behind me.

My body reacted before I knew what was happening. I flipped backwards and pulled out my dagger, aiming it at the neck of who ever was there. They were still in shadows, but I could feel their breath on my face, we were that close.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hadden asked with a small chuckle. He pushed my blade from his neck and took a step forward so that I could see his face, the moon gave him a pale look.

I sighed and put my blade back in its sheath and took a step back, pulling my hair down from its pony tail. "What are you doing out here?"

"Someone told me that this is a good swimming place."

"Not at night. It can be dangerous. You could get hurt." I smirked and walked back over to the cliff where I had been sitting.

"All the more reason to stay here with you." There was a tone in his voice that I didn't like. He sat down next to me and stared out at the water. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I don't sleep." I glanced at him, he was now looking at me with a poker face. I scoffed and looked away. "Why aren't you sleeping?" I said back with a mocking tone in my voice.

"Ah, I don't know." He leaned back on his hands and looked at me again. "I didn't feel like going to sleep yet." I scoffed again and looked back at him, anger was apparent on my face. "What?"

"You don't know how lucky you are to be able to sleep. You just don't want to? Try not sleeping sense you were two." I could hear the bitter tone in my voice, I tried to get it out, but it didn't want to leave. "I can't even help it. I was born with it. It's in my blood, which means my children will have the same thing. I got it from my dad, but he's always been able to sleep, just not as often as normal people. He used to stay up with me every night so that I didn't get lonely. And you just _don't want to go to sleep yet._" I shook my head and turned my head so that it was tilted up and away, looking at the moon.

Hadden was quiet for a little, but then I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay? What's eating you? You were so nice earlier today, what's wrong?"

"Maybe nothings wrong. Maybe I'm just a monster who has mood swings and drinks peoples blood. Maybe I'll drink yours right now. We are alone, and I can just tell the people that you fell off the cliff and died." I it as if I was really considering it. Maybe he would leave me alone. I was always like this at night, I didn't like to talk.

"Funny." He said sourly. It hurt. "What ever." He stood up and started leaving. It hurt more. I don't know why I was feeling this pain, it was new. I've never felt this before, but I wanted to be alone, and wanting to be alone was stronger then the pain. He was gone in seconds, but I could still hear him walking.

I sighed and stood up, pulling off my shirt and boots. I didn't think about it as I ran and jumped. I just needed to be away from the world. I needed to go back in my own little world and think. The water was freezing when it hit my skin, I swam to the surface as quickly as I could, it felt like my lungs were being squeezed. I crawled onto the rocks just as the coughs hit. I gasped for air, it was stupid to jump in the water when it was so cold out. I should have made the sand bring me down, but I had to be stupid and jump without thinking. My hand clutched at my chest, I couldn't breath and my teeth were starting to chatter. I summoned sand to get my shirt, it was hanging in front of me in seconds. I quickly pulled it on.

I tried to climb back up the cliff, but my hands were shaking, making it hard to get a good grip on the slippery rock. It was starting to rain, too. The water drops were getting bigger and were coming more quickly. By the time I was half way up the cliff, it was pouring. The rain beat against my body, it was freezing cold. I knew that if I didn't get home soon, mom would send dad out to find me. She knew I hated the rain, I was always home when it rained. I was almost to the top now. A few more reaches and I'd have hold of the edge. The rain had made everything extra slippery. All the moss was coming off in clumps under my hands and feet, I could barely hold on to anything. The rock under my foot gave out and I was trying to hold on, my other foot slipped and a squeal came from my lips. A hand was suddenly grabbing my arm, another held in front of my face. I looked up to see Hadden holding on to me. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. He set me down on the cliff and pulled his jacket over my shoulders.

"Now I know what you mean about dangerous." He said to himself. It was hard to hear him, but he was close enough that I could. He set my boots down by my feet and I started pulling them on. I was starting to wonder if he ever left. "Are you alright?" He said a little louder, I nodded. "That was really stupid you know. You could have been hurt."

"I'm fine." I said and started to stand up, my legs were weak from climbing and I fell into him.

"Come on, I'll help you." He put his arm around my waist and we started walking back.

The trees kept most of the rain off of us, but we were still getting wet. I was already drenched, but he wasn't. I tried to give his jacket back, but he shook his head saying I needed it more then him. The rain seemed to be getting harder, the mud was deep. I laughed as I had to pull him out, his foot got stuck in the mud. For the rest of the way we had to help each other getting out of the mud, it was thick and deep, making it easy to get stuck in.

When my house came into view, daddy was standing on the deck watching us with his arms crossed over his chest. I could see mom pacing through the window. Hadden walked me all the way up to the deck, mom ran out hearing my laugh. She hugged me tightly and started crying.

"Mom... mum!" I pushed her away and looked up at her. "What's wrong with you? I'm not dead! I was down at the lake when it started raining, Hadden found me and we started walking back together, stop freaking out!"

"You could have been hurt! Those cliffs are slippery when its raining! What were you thinking?!" She was gripping my shoulders so hard that I winced.

"Mum, I was down there before it started to rain!" I struggled away from her grasp and hid behind Hadden, he was staring at my dad, who was glaring at him. "Daddy?"

"Hn?"

"Can you walk with Hadden to make sure he gets home without getting stuck in the mud again?" I smiled at dad with innocent eyes, hoping it would work. I knew he didn't want to, but if I asked in front of mom, and with a good reason, he wouldn't say no, in fear of mom getting mad. "I don't want him getting stuck then having to be out in the storm the whole night. He could get a cold!"

Dads eyes glanced over to mom, she was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Fine." He grumbled and started walking out into the rain.

I quickly turned back to Hadden and handed him his jacket. "Thanks." I gave him a small smile and let my mom drag me into the house. I watched out the window as he followed dad down the road, the rain was getting lighter, but not enough for me to see them for long.

"What was that all about?" I cringed and slowly turned to see mom staring at me with her hands on her hips. "Shakana, answer me."

"I don't know what you mean, mom."

"Why did you have his jacket on, and why was he with you?" I could see where she was hinting at, my mouth dropped open.

My hands flew up in defence as my jaw reconnected to my face. "No mum! It's nothing like that, at _all_!" I was lost for words. I mean, I just met the kid this morning! "We're just friends, maybe not even that! How... how could even _think_ that?!"

Mom just shrugged and turned to go into her room, waving me to follow. "I don't know. My daughter comes home from a storm with a boy, and its dark out, and she has his jacket on. What would you think?" She shrugged again and sat on the bed, I sat down next to her. "Shakana, hunny, you are a teenager now. It's normal for you to be wanting a boyfriend and everything."

I Think my jaw hit the floor. She was thinking about this stuff... and I wasn't? Was it normal? Was I not normal because I didn't think about this stuff? No one had ever shown interest in me, I don't even have any guy friends, until now that is. I've never really thought about it. Maybe I did want a boyfriend, but was perfectly fine by myself. And there wasn't anyone around who would ever like me. Who would like a "monster who destroys peoples lives"? I shook my head to get rid of that thought. Only the Suki's thought of me like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Mom whispered after a few minutes.

"I... I don't really know." I whispered back. "I'm not normal, am I? I don't think about that stuff, and there's no one who would ever want to be my boyfriend anyway." I shrugged and played with my hands. This was something I did when I was uncomfortable. I could hear mom shift on the bed, her hand pushed my hair from my face.

"hunny, I wasn't saying that you _had_ to think about that stuff to be normal. And there are plenty of kids who would love a chance with you!"

"Name two." I looked up at her with disbelieve. She seemed lost for words. There were only a few kids my age that lived in the village, and they were Suki's. "See mom? Everyone doesn't like me. Only the adults do, and not even all of them! Why am I so different then everyone else? Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to be like dad...?" I ended in a whisper. The tears were forming in my eyes, I felt like a little kid for crying, but I could stop. "I don't want to be a monster. I want to be normal. Why me? Why do I have to be this... this _thing_? I didn't choose to have this!" My hands flew to my chest to show what I ment. I wanted to be like a normal kid. Like Anna was, like she was.

"Shakana..." Mom shook her head slowly, trying to find something to say. I could tell she was hurt, hurt for how I didn't want to be like daddy. I knew that if dad heard me, he would be deeply hurt, even though he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Mom. I don't want to be this. I don't want people running from me, people saying I'm a monster. You wouldn't get how I feel, maybe daddy wouldn't even know. They were scared of him, momma. They never said it to his face." I wiped at the tears and looked out into the darkness behind the windows glass. "I want to be liked, like you. I want people to see who I am, and not _what_ I am. You have no idea what it feels like to be called a monster to your face. I can't even control it." I was on my feet, I didn't know when I got up, but I was walking to the door. I pushed it open and gasped. Dad was leaning on the door frame. He was looking at me with guarded eyes, he had heard what I said. His eyes closed and I knew that he had nothing to say. I went to my room and shut my door, putting my dresser in front of it. I knew both mom and dad could get in with ease, but it told them that I really, _really_, wanted to be alone.

Faint whispers came through the wall from mom and dads room. She was trying to tell him that I didn't mean what I said, but I did. I didn't want to be who I was. I tried everyday to be someone else. I tried to be strong when I heard the whispers, when I saw the glares. I did well at hiding it, but it felt like daggers on the inside. It stung to the point that I had to be alone for a few days to just cry. To let it all out so that it didn't keep me prisoner. I didn't want to go to the emotionless state that dad was drove into.

Mom's voice grew louder, I couldn't hear dad at all. She was probably talking at him again. That's usually what happens with things he doesn't want to talk about. My tears grew harder when I thought of how hurt he would be from my words. I could see his emotionless face, the guarded eyes. He would be like this for awhile around me now. He wont show the pain, but I will be able to tell from how long it lasts.

My crying turned into coughs. This was normal, I was used to coughing for a bit after crying, so I let it play out. But after five minutes, it didn't stop, or even slow. I thought about the date, it was a month sense I took my medican. I was supposed to take it a few days ago, but I forgot. My coughing grew harder and louder, I fell to the floor. My body shook with each cough, it felt like my lungs were going to come up. The talking in the other room stopped, the only sound was my wheezing cough that was growing stronger by the second. My hand reached out towards my desk, though it was at least five feet away from me. My medican bottle was sitting on it. I tried to crawl, but my body was to weak from the coughing.

"Shakana!" I heard mom shriek.

My bedroom door burst open with a burst of sand, dad flew in and grabbed the bottle, pulling me into his lap. The bottle was suddenly open, and he was shoving pills in my mouth, the automatic reaction was to swallow. My coughs continued for a long time, slowing slowly, but surely. Dad held me until they stopped, mom was by our side the whole time.

"Shakana?" Moms hands were rubbing my face, pushing my hair from my face that was covered in sweat from not being able to breath. "Shakana, hunny?" I opened my eyes and looked at her, my breathing was still a little ragged, a few coughs came up. "Are you alright?" I didn't answer. I wasn't okay. I was never okay.

I looked up at daddy, he was staring at me with his guarded eyes, concern showing through a little. "I-I-I'm sor-sorry." I whispered. Dad looked down, away from my face.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Shakana." He said as he looked back up into my eyes. "I understand how you feel, and I'm glad I now know." He kissed my forehead and stood up with me still in his arms. Mom followed him as he walked over to my bed and set me down. He pulled the blanket over me and sat down. Mom sat at my feet. "Don't worry about hurting me. I would rather know how you feel." His hand brushed my cheek and he tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. "Get some rest. Do a puzzle or something, don't leave tonight." I nodded and sat up to kiss his cheek. He smiled and stood, letting mom hug me.

"I love you, Shakana." She whispered.

"Love you too, mom." I whispered back and let her kiss my forehead. They both left, shutting the door.

I sat in my bed and stared blankly at the wall. My mind was all over the place, telling me to mark something to let me know when it's time to take my medican again, about what dad said, getting my smashed dresser fixed, wanting to actually sleep for once, then my mind turned in a direction that I hadn't expected. What was Hadden doing right now? He was probably was sleeping like a _normal_ person would be. I sighed and fell back against the bed. I moved my fingers against the sheet, sand stretched against the ceiling making a Suduko puzzle for me. I let the thing inside of me make it, I would figure it out on my own.

The thing in me chuckled as it replayed my coughing sene. I sighed and out a four in. He always did this to me. When I was little it scared the crap out of me. I thought I was going crazy, having voices in my head. I talked to dad about it one time, he said that it was normal for me. It was my own personal demon, a piece of what he had. Dad said it was much worse for him when he was little, my version was much less then what he had to learn to control. He said it was easier for me, but I was laughing on the inside. He thought this wasn't hard? The demon almost had control of me once, if it wasn't for daddy, he would have had full control. That's why I wasn't able to sleep anymore, thats when it happened. I fell asleep once when I was little, I woke up to see half the house destroyed and mom screaming to me. The sene played before my eyes, the chuckling got louder. I placed a three in a box. His chuckling was getting on my nerves and it was hard to concentrate on my puzzle. Shakaku could be _really _annoying sometimes.

It was hard to ignore him when it was so quiet. I usually listened to other things intently to drown out his laughter. The wind, the leaves rustling, anything was better then this.

The rain had stopped. It was quiet, all but inside my head. The blackness was filled with a figure, one that looked like a demented raccoon thing. His eyes were black with little moving slits that followed your every move. He was the demon, Shakaku. The one that made my life, and dads, pure hell. If it wasn't for mom, I think we both would have giving up by now. I had constant headaches, though I was good at hiding them. It was rare that they got so bad that it showed on my face. I was good at keeping things in. I learned from the best. Dad's pained eyes flashed in front of me, I winced.

"_You really hurt him you know, girl._" The voice in my head whispered.

'I know.' I thought back. 'But what can I do? It's not like I can take it all back. What I said was the truth, no offence.'

"_None taking."_ He grumbled. "_If life is SO bad with me, why not end it?_" There was a tone in his voice that I didn't like. One I had heard a few times before.

'I'm not going to do that to mom and dad. It's wrong. Plus... if I die right now, you would get out and kill everyone. That's why I want to leave the village when I'm older, I don't want anyone to get hurt...' My thoughts turned to the faces of everyone that I loved. Even the people who hated me, they were still part of my village, part of me. The pictures turned to ones of blood, dead people lying everywhere. I cringed away from it. This is what he did to me, he showed my these things that I didn't want to see, and I couldn't stop him from doing it.

His chuckle started to fade as he showed me one last picture. It was of me. I had black eyes with yellow slits. My face was twisted in a evil grin, one of a monster. Sand was flying everywhere, killing everyone it brushed against. I watched, horror struck, as mom and dads heads rolled to my feet.

I sat up shaking my head, desperately trying to get rid of the picture. The sand fell from the air and landed all over me. I grabbed my head and his my face in my knees. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want this to happen. I couldn't let it get to me, he was just trying to make me do this. Trying to get something out of me. I took deep breaths to calm myself.

The village was starting to wake up, I could hear people starting to walk around outside. I focused on their feet, trying to figure out where they were going. I always did this when I needed to get something out of my head, I consecrated on something so hard that nothing else but it was in my head. I listened to the sound of each step, trying to see if the person was male or female, it she/he was heavy or light as a feather. It was kind of cool how you could find out so much about a person by how they walk. Everyone's steps sound different. Everything can change it, their weight, height, if their carrying something, if their back is strait, or if they are pregnant. Even stepping on the smallest rock makes a different sound. The person I was listening to was about 6 foot 1, if not a little taller. They walked like they were king, the best. They were male, his feet were heavy and clumsy, unlike ladys light and more carefully put feet. He was kicking a rock, his foot scuffed against the ground. His weight was around 134-136 pounds. I was interested with this person, it was like they were dancing as they walked. His feet moved in a rhythm, not the normal rhythm of steps, it was different. Like country music compared to hard rock.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to my window, pushing it open. I jumped up to the roof and looked around, my ears still trained on the rhythmic pattern. My eyes searched for this mystery man. I lost his steps among the crowd when I jumped up to the roof, I was searching for him.

"Morning, Shakana!" I looked down to see Hadden walking up to our house. "You ready to show my your tallent at making houses?" He laughed.

I sighed and glanced around one more. I couldn't hear or see him anywhere. "Yeah." I said with a sad tone in my voice. "Give me a few minutes." I jumped back down to the back of my house and climbed through the window. I walked over to the clothes that were sprawled all over my floor. I glanced at my smashed dresser and sighed. Once I slipped into my skirt and vest I walked out of my room. Mom was standing in the kitchen making me some toast, dad must already be gone. It was funny how I didn't hear him leave, it must have been when I was listening to that man. "Hey mom."

"Morning, sweetheart." She gave me a quick smile and turned back to the food. "Just one second and I'll have your breakfast ready."

"Hn." I walked over to the door and opened it. Hadden looked up, he looked a little surprised. "You can come in, I just have to eat." He nodded and followed me in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, Hadden." Mom turned around and handed me a plate. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Sabaku. Mom already gave me something."

"Oh please!" Mom waved her hand at him. "Just call me Sakura." She smiled and walked back in her bedroom to get ready to meet me down at the site.

I ate quickly and we left. My mind was trying to figure out what I would be able to do without dad there, and what I would need to wait for. I knew my limit's, but I could always push myself a little harder, it wouldn't hurt to get stronger. When we reached the site, only a few people were there. Hadden left to go help his brother lift wood and put it where it needed to go. I stood in one spot looking around. There area was fairly small, but it would be easy to make the house without breaking anything. They were going to be awfully close to their neighbors, but I guess that they didn't mind. They were sweet people, especially Mary. I already liked her. She was really nice.

"What do you think?" I glanced up to see mom looking down at me with a small smile. "To hard?"

"Not at all." I smiled back and started to walk forward.

"By the way, Shakana!" I turned to look at mom. "Happy birthday!" She smiled and laughed when sand shot up around her. She was used to my normal threats. I would never hurt her, but I can always scare her. It never worked, or at least not anymore.

When I got to the center of the building site, I stopped and turned to face mom, she was getting people to stand back out of my way. Keathe looked confused when he looked up to see the only one that was aloud to stay was me. I don't think he got what I was about to do. None of them did, they didn't know about the sand yet.

"Get everything in place!" I called out. The people I've worked with before nodded and got ready to replace anything that I used.

My arms rose from my sides, sand from either side of the houses frame came up with them. I heard the startled gasps of Mary and her family. My body slowly rose in the air with sand forming under my feet for me to stand on. I moved my left hand, the sand moved with it in the shape of a hand. The sand wasn't heavy, but there was enough weight in my arms to let me know it was there. When I get to the bigger stuff, though, it will be heavy. Like I'm really picking it up, but my arms strengthened. I took four pilers and placed them in the four corners of where the house was going to be, the men started rolling more pilers in place of the old ones. My body started to spin as I made the sand do things all around me. It was heavier then just using one or two hands, but I could manage. My arms and fingers were starting to move faster and faster as I did more things, trying to keep up with it all. I was glad that I've had practice with it before, or it would be really hard.

The frame of the house was almost done, sweat was forming all over my body.

Once the frame was done, I made my sand gently set me on the ground. I bent over and took deep breaths, it was much, much, easier when dad was here to help. When he was around he lessened the weight of the sand on my arms. They were already sore. People all around me started moving, nailing everything together, and starting on the little stuff. I was only for the heavy and major things. I looked up when a hand was rested on my shoulder, mom was smiling down at me.

"Good job. Now, go rest for a little bit."

I nodded and started walking away. The breeze carried my hair behind me, it felt good against my scalp. Everyone was in motion, working on the house. I sat down on a patch of grass by the road, watching them to make sure nothing fell and would hurt someone. The air was cool in my lungs, I didn't realize until now how hard I had been breathing when I worked. It was harder then I thought, but I did it. Shakaku was quiet for once. It was strange, he was always saying something in the back of my head. It unsettled me that he was quiet.

'Shakaku?' I reached out with my mined searching for him. Even when he was quiet, I could always feel him, but now he was gone. Still, not moving. This was odd for him. His tail usually was moving, but was hard as a stone on my mind. I didn't like this.

"_Shut up and listen, girl._" He hissed quietly.

My ears strained to fined what he was talking about. I couldn't find anything. My eyes darted around the site to see if anything was about to snap that I missed, there was nothing. 'I don't hear anything.'

He sighed and detected my ears away from the site, to the trees. The rhythmic steps were quietly passing. My heart skipped a beat as I jumped to my feet. I needed to find out who this was. Shakaku seemed to agree, though his thoughts lead to a different direction then mine did. His turned defensive, mine went to a new friend. I ran past mom, she gave me a questioning look.

"I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder as I ran. My feet carried me into the woods. The trees zoomed past me as I used Shakaku's strengthen my legs. The air pushed against me, but I was like a bullet when I ran, noting could stop me, unless it was a really big tree.

I came out of the woods into the market place. I stopped to catch my breath, my eyes and ears flew around trying to figure out where this man was. I looked for someone who would be around dads height and not too heavy. I looked and listened carefully. A lot of the men were the same weight, but differed in the height. I spotted a few that fit my description, but none had the step pattern. Then I heard it, it was coming from my right. I turned and looked around again, it would be much easier if this place wasn't so packed. I hated it when travelers stopped in. They made such a mess. I started to walk, slowly, and with my eyes looking at every face that I passed. The steps were getting closer and closer, but still I saw no one. There was two men who looked like they would fit. One man with dark brown eyes with his brown hair pulled up into a pony tail that made his head look like a pineapple, and a man with jet black hair that had a gleam to it. His onyx eyes looked around like he was bored, but I could see the calculating glimmer in them. His hair was in an odd style, as he passed the back of it looked like a chickens butt. I turned to stare at them when they passed me. The man with the onyx eyes stopped a few feet from me. His partner stopped and whispered something to him, he turned to look at me.

"Can I help you, little girl?" The man with onyx eyes asked.

"I think so..." I took a step towards him and glanced between the two men. "What's your name?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "I don't mean to be rude, sir. I was just wondering." I gave him a small smile.

His eyes glanced down my body, I fought the shiver that traveled down my spine. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

-- -- --

**O.O.... OMG!! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?!?! DO YOU KNOW?!??! haha.. of course you don't!!! thats why I'm the writer, and your the reader!!!!!!!**

**Review and let me know what you think!!!! THANKS!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I know... the suspence was horrible.... buuuutttt... HERE YOU GO!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! Review after you read please!!!!**

~~~Chap 14~~~

_His eyes glanced down my body, I fought the shiver that traveled down my spine. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. What is yours, little girl?" A small smirk grew on his face. Shukaku growled in my head._

"_Don't tell him your last name, girl. I have a bad feeling about this one._" Shukaku growled inside my head. I mentally nodded.

"Shakana." I said and gave him a little bow. "Today's my birthday, I just turned 14." I beamed at him. I was glad that I was old enough to be somebody.

"Well, Shakana, I hope you have a wonderful birthday." Sasuke nodded to me politely and started turning. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to be on our way." I watched them as they headed for the gate.

My mind was swirling with questions. Who were they, and why were they leaving so quickly? They couldn't have been here for more then a day! I stared at their backs until they were lost in the crowd.

"_Let's get moving. I don't like this feeling._" Shukaku disappeared from my mind after he said that.

I sighed and started running back through the forest. He was right, I didn't like the feeling either. I've never felt like this, and I didn't know what it ment. I felt uneasy, like something was about to happen. My heart jumped as I thought about the work site. I pumped my legs faster, I needed to get back as quickly as I could.

My sand reached out and grabbed the falling piler, inches from squishing a women. I pulled it back and put it back in place, holding it with the sand as the men fixed its binding and nailed it. Mom was helping the women get back to her feet when I ran over, my arm still stretched out towards the piler. My breathing was heavy from running so fast, I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. I watched as moms hand started glowing with a green light, she pressed it to the womens arm that was bleeding. I was always amazed when I saw mom heal someone. She has tried teaching me how to do it before, but I could never figure it out. She said that it was something that took time, her and Hinata were the only ones that could do it, Anna was still learning, at the same stage as me.

"You'll be alright. Why don't you take a break?" Mom said as she helped the women off the ground. The women nodded and walked off. Mom took a deep breath and turned to face me as she let it out. "Where did you go? That Kara could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry mom. Really." I was about to tell her about the man, but I suddenly felt like it was something that should be talked about in privet, and with dad around. "I... I need to get back to work." I turned on my heal and started walking away, there was plenty I could do.

Most of the house was already done, it would take just a few more hours to finish it. This was the quickest house I've ever built. I went inside and used the sand to hold up the walls so that they could nail it into the wall. While I stood there I thought about that man that I met. It was like he knew who I was even before I told him my name, the way he was looking at me. And the other man, it looked like he was holding back a smile when I beamed up at them. I think he knew who I was also. I would definitely have to talk to mom and dad about them, or at least that Uchiha guy. I've never heard of him before, but it seemed like he knew me my whole life. Like he knew mom or dad. It was weird. I didn't like what I felt when I thought of him, I've never felt this way before, Shukaku wasn't to happy about this guy either. He kept putting images in my head of me cutting his throat, I didn't mind those.

"Earth to Shakana." A hand waved past my face, I jumped back in surprise, all of the sand falling to the floor. I gasped for breath and looked up at Hadden, he was smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I breathed.

"We need help moving stuff inside of the house, it wont fit through the door. Your mom said that you can teleport things?" He looked a little unsure as he ended. I smirked and held my hand out to him. He carefully took my hand.

"Of course I can!" I made the sand wrap around us and poof us out of sight. We reappeared outside of the house next to a few big things. He backed away from me, ripping his hand from mine. I just smiled ans started using the sand to get things in the house. Mary was standing next to me in a few seconds, tell me what rooms to put what in. Once the job was done, I looked back at Hadden. "I'm sorry if I scared you." I whispered and looked down.

"No... it's fine. That was kind of cool, actually." I looked up to see him grinning. "Can you do it again?"

I smiled and nodded. "Where to?" I slipped my hand in his as he thought it over.

"The cliff we were on last night."

I nodded and let the sand wrap around us once again. It was much harder to teleport something besides myself at once. This was the first time I've tried it, no one would ever let me, and dad refused to be carried around by the same sand he could control. When I opened my eyes we were standing on the cliff.

A breeze blew against us, my hair blew over my face and his ruffled, gliding across his forehead. I smiled at him and let go of his hand. I looked up at the sky and sat down. Where had the day gone? The setting sun turned the sky a pinkish red color. It always reminded me of mom and dad. The way they were so perfect for each other. I wished I could find someone like that for me. I looked over at Hadden as he sat next to me. Anna already had a crush on Dagan, and I think he likes her back. The way he flirted with her and was always asking where she was. This was only their second day here, but it already seems like a life time. It was weird how that happened, you met someone one day, and then the next feel like you've known them your whole life.

Shukaku chuckled in my head, flashing a rather embarrassing picture of me and Hadden. I blushed and quickly looked away from him. The heat in my cheeks grew hotter when another picture was showed to me. I mentally cursed at the demon, he only laughed louder.

Later that night I sat on moms bed with her. We were drinking a small cup of tea, dad was in my room fixing the dresser for me. My mind was on those men from earlier, I could tell moms mind was just as far from here as mine was.

"Hey mom?" I broke the silence and looked at her. She jumped out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"Yeah? What is it?" I hesitated, but she spoke before me. "Shakana, don't ever be afraid to talk to me about stuff. I'm here to listen." She gave me a small smile and set down her tea. "Now, tell me what's on your mind."

"Well," I took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning, or around there. "you know who I ran off earlier today? When we were building the house?" She nodded with a confused expression. "Well, I did that because I heard something. I had heard it this morning, and I wanted to know what it was. I followed the sound and it lead me to the market place... where I met two men."

"Who?"

"I... I only know ones name, the other didn't say. I've never seen them here before. Shukaku got all defensive like." I stopped when I heard dad open the door and walk in. He crossed his arms and waited for me to continue. It must be big if it concerns Shukaku. "He walked like he owned everything. Um... his name was Uchiha Sasuke." Dad's back went strait as a rod, mom gasped and moved away from me. "What? Who is he?" I glanced back and forth between them. It seemed like it was something I would need to know.

"Where is he?" Dad growled.

"I-I... he left. After I talked to him, they headed for the gate." I've never seen dad act this way, and I've never seen mom so scared. Her eyes kept darting around the room, only resting for a brief second on me and dad. "I don't know."

"What did he say to you?"

"He... um," It took me a minute to think it over. I told him it was my birthday, and my fist name. He told me his and that he hopes I have a good birthday. Then he said he was leaving. That's all that I could remember. "He wished me a happy birthday then said he needed to leave. That's it."

"What about the other man? Who was he? What was his name?" Mom started to panic, I felt bad for bringing it up now.

"I... I don't know. He didn't say anything to me, but he did whisper something to Sasuke."

"What did he look like?" Her hands grabbed my arms in a tight grip. It hurt.

"He had brown hair and eyes. His head looked like a pineapple." I tried to remove her hands from my arms, it hurt really bad. Her hands only tightened. I was starting to panic that Shukaku would hurt her if she kept this up. He didn't tolerate anyone touching me. Mom and dad was his only exception, but this was going to far. "Mom, let go!" I was trying to pry her hands off, but they wouldn't move. The sand was starting to churn, ready to attack. "Dad!" I glanced at him, he was still frozen. "Dad! Help me!" My cry made him unfreeze, he saw what was going on.

"Sakura." He pulled her away from me and across the room. I stayed on the bed, my eyes filling with tears. "Sakura, it's alright. He wont touch you." My heart skipped a beat at that. He had hurt mom? When? How? "I won't let either of you out of my sight." He glanced at me quickly. "Stay with her."

"Where are you going?!" I jumped up from the bed and ran over to him, grabbing his arm before he could teleport out of the room.

"I'm getting Temari to come watch over you two so that I can go talk to Naruto." He pushed the hair from my eyes and bent down to kiss my hair. "I'll be right back, I promise." I nodded and took a step back, watching as he vanished from the room.

"S-Shakana?" I looked down at mom, she was shaking. Her arms reached out to me.

"I'm here mom." I whispered and sat down next to her on the floor. She quickly pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "What's going on? Who is he?"

"Sasuke is a very bad man." She whispered. "He is the ruler of a large city, Konoha. When I was pregnant with you, well, before any of us knew, he took me away. I lost my memory so I thought what he told me was true, I thought you were his child. He tricked me and hurt your father. A long time ago, when I was your age, I lived in that city. There was this rule that the last child born, if there was more then two kids already in the family, they were to be taking away from their family. I was one of those kids. They put me in the military. I was only fifteen then. When I turned seventeen Sasuke noticed me. I asked him about it once, he said that my hair made me stand out, so he watched me more. He liked the way I moved, the way I talked, everything about me. The whole time I was pregnant with you, I was with him. I was starting to remember things by then, but they were in my dreams, so I didn't think they were real. I met your father again one night, thanks to Naruto. I helped them escape from the jail, even though I didn't know who they were." She stopped talking for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry for hurting you." She finally whispered. "I was just scared that he hurt you, I was afraid that he would take you away like he did me." I felt one of her tears fall on my cheek.

"Who was the other man?" I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"That was Nara Shikamaru, his general." She gave a small sad chuckle. "I'd know that head anywhere. He was one of my two friends when I lived at the palace. The other one was a girl, Yamanaka Ino. She was my friend ever sense I joined the military. That's where we met. She's like a sister to me, or was. I haven't seen her sense that day I left with Naruto and Gaara." Mom took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Your father will be back soon, let's get ready."

"For what?" I stood with her and watched as she started walking from the room.

"The meeting. The elders will have to know about this. It's big. To have him slip through or security like that, someone must be helping him."

"You think someone from _in our village_ is helping him? Why would they do that?" I followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch, she walked over to stare out the window.

"Because they are against your father."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I laid back on the couch and started to think. Shukaku had been rather quiet for the last few minutes, he was deep in thought like me. But his direction of thinking was much different then mine. He was thinking of people who wouldn't be loyal to daddy, I was thinking about what it ment that Sasuke had some here. A few peoples faces flashed around in my head, but I tried to ignore his train of thought and tried to think about why he would come here. I came up with three reasons. 1. To kill daddy. 2. To hurt mom or take her away again. 3. To check out our defensive structure to see where our weaknesses were. He could be planing to attack... by when and why?

'What do you think, Shukaku?' It was rare I asked him on what he thought about a situation, but now seemed like a good idea.

"_I don't like it, that's for sure. Be careful when you are walking around from now on. You can't trust anyone anymore._" A picture of mom and dads scared faces when I said Sasuke's name flashed before my eyes. "_We need more information. There is something else going on. You need to sneak away from you parents for me to find out. We have to leave and follow the path._"

'What path?'

"_I don't know yet. But I feel like I know that way somewhere. Somewhere important._" He sighed in my mind. "_I wish I didn't loose my memory when I switched to your mind. You don't know how this makes me feel not knowing what I used to._" His voice faded as he finished speaking. I let him go, I could feel it, too.

Dad reappeared in the room, seconds later Temari and Kankuro came bursting through the door. I sat up and watched what happened.

"Stay here with them." Dad ordered as he vanished again.

Aunt Temari sighed and hugged mom, she was whispering softly to her. Temari's hazel eyes flickered to me and away. Uncle Kankuro was quiet for once. I didn't get why. Was it really this big? What didn't I know that Shukaku was trying to remember? Could they tell me? That's not the right question, _would_ they tell me, is better. And I don't think they would. It didn't seem like something everyone was so willing to tell. Mom had been hesitant when she told me about him in the bedroom. I needed to get away.

"I'm going to go get Anna." I said quickly and ran from the room. My feet were fast, they didn't even have time to look up before I was out the door. As I ran I heard mom's voice yelling for me, followed my Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro's feet started trailing after me, but he was no where as fast as I was.

'Okay, Shukaku, lead me.' I thought and closed my eyes.

"_Very well._" there was no danger in his voice. I was comfortable with him taking over my legs, I could stop him that much if needed.

My feet carried me onward. I didn't look as we ran, I was consecrating on listening for someone following me. I could hear no one. Everything was quiet behind me, so I risked looking up, I wish I hadn't. Dad was standing up the road from me, his arms crossed. I retook controle of my legs and skidded to a stop, if I hadn't looked, Shukaku would never have stopped.

"What are you doing?" He growled at me. I huffed as I stood in front of him. We were at the edge of the village, near the gates. "Shakana..." His voice had threatening tone to it.

"I-I-I..." My mind was stuck. I didn't know what to say. 'Oh I'm just letting Shukaku take over and lead me to a place where I have no clue about.' That didn't seem right. I don't think he would let me leave his sight even to go the bathroom after that.

"Home. Now." He pointed back down the road I just came from.

"No." I straightened my back and stood tall in front of him. "I need to do something. It's important."

"What is it?" He said slowly, I could hear his grinding teeth from here.

"I..."

"Well?"

"I don't really know." I said in a low voice. My eyes darted to the ground, refusing to meet his gaze. "But I know I have to."

He didn't talk. When I looked up he was looking at the gates with a blank face. I stared at him, hoping he would understand. My heart thudded as he turned to face me again. His face was still blank, but his eyes were torn. He felt it, too. I silently thanked Shukaku. Shukaku is still part of daddy, he must now feel what I felt because of him. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. Was he letting me go? Or was he thinking about going himself, alone?

"Go home." I was right. Dad started walking towards the gates alone.

"I'm going with you." I started walking after him, a sand wall blocked my way. With sweep of my hand, it vanished. "You can't stop me. And you know it."

"Are you going against your village leader?" He asked in the alfa tone that he sometimes got when someone disobeyed him.

"Yes." I said like it was nothing, I didn't stop walking. I stopped in front of him and looked him strait in the eye. "I am going to find out what this is. I will go against your will if I have to."

"But you wont have to, Shakana." I turned around sharply to see mom and my aunt and uncle. "We are coming too." Mom winked at me and stared at dad. "I have as much rule as you do, Gaara." She said in a low voice. "I say she goes, as long as we are with her."

Dad sighed and turned away from us. Mom walked up to my side and put her hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me. I smiled back, and we both turned to see what dad said. Aunt Temari came up on my other side, Uncle Kankuro stood behind us.

"Let's go before anyone sees." Dad finally growled and started walking away with a quick pace.

I smiled up at mom and ran to catch up with him. I walked by dad's side, letting Shukaku take over my legs again. I could feel dads eyes on my as he felt what I did. I smiled at him and broke into a run, they followed. We ran for about a half hour. Then I caught the sent of smoke in the air, my legs stopped. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me against a tree, him blocking me.

"There's someone down there." I whispered to him, he nodded, he smelt it, too. Shukaku gave us super powers. Or something like that anyway. I liked to think of it that way, like I had super powers. Kind of like the people in the stories mom used to tell me when I was little.

Dad motioned to mom and the others, they were to stay hidden. "Stay." He whispered and vanished. I sighed and started walking out of my hiding spot. They weren't close enough to see me anyway.

I crouched close to the ground and walked like that, my head just below the bushes. My leg stretched far apart with every step, I got to where dad was in a few seconds. He glanced down at me when I stood taller to see what he was glaring at. His head didn't move, any thing could alert the... thousands... of... people... below... My mouth dropped when I saw all of the tents set up in the huge field. The tents covered the whole field, maybe twenty feet in on each side from the trees. People were walking from all over the place, there were a lot of them. I've never seen so many humans in one spot, there were more people in this one field then there was in our _whole_ _village_.

I risked a glance at dads face, he was looking somewhere in the crowd of people. I looked where he was looking, it was Sasuke. He was standing just outside of the biggest tent talking with a blond women who wore a purple fighting outfit. She was tying her long blond hair in a high ponytail, nodding to what ever he was telling her. The man with the pineapple head, Shikamaru mom had said, came up with a large man with bright red hair, almost as bright as mine. He had swirls on his cheeks and was eating something. Thanks to Shukaku I could see all of this, if it wasn't for him, I would only see the mass of people and that would be it. I took a deep breath and slowly crawled back to where mom was.

I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her away from the place, I didn't want her to freak out again. I took her a little bit away, so we could talk without risking being heard, aunt Temari followed us.

"What is it?" She whispered.

I looked at her for a few seconds, I didn't want to tell her, but she needed to know. And dad wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I could still see his figure by the bushes. "Sasuke." I whispered after a few seconds, she froze. "You said he was the ruler of that town, Konoha, right?" She nodded stiffly. "Well it looks like he brought his whole guard with him. Mom, we need you to look, you're the only one that would know who is there, and if it really is the whole guard. Please mom, for the village." I waited for her answer. I glanced at Aunt Temari, she was looking at where dad was.

"Send Kankuro back with the message, tell them to get ready for battle." She whispered looking at Temari. "Make sure all of the women and children get out, we will be back shortly. I want both of you to go, send me Naruto and Kiba, no one else." Temari nodded and slipped away towards Kankuro. As soon as aunt Temari started moving, mom was walking towards Dad, going into the same crouch I had done.

I followed mom and stood next to her. She was scanning the ground for what ever. Her eyes rested on where Sasuke stood talking with the red haired man and Shikamaru, a shiver ran down her as she saw Sasuke. I grabbed her hand, as did dad. I looked around again and my eyes stopped on that blond women. She was laughing at something one of the men in silver was saying. She was really pretty, beautiful even. She was about as tall as mom, if not a little taller. Her hair was longer then mine, and mine reached down to my waist. Hers reached that far when she had it up.

"Ino..." A whisper came from mom, I turned to look at her. She was staring at the blond women, a tear fell from her eye. That was Ino? I looked back at the blond women and tried to match her to moms explanation of her. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, slim, perfect skin, and flirts with every man in sight, yup, that was her. I smiled and looked back up at mom, she was crying silently. My smile turned into a frown as I looked back at the women.

This wasn't good. Not at all. If we had to fight them, Ino would have to die. I swallowed the lump in my throat. So would her old friend, Shikamaru. They would all have to die.

Ino was talking with some guy again, smiling and laughing. I watched and turned my head to the side. She could get all the guys she wanted... because she isn't a monster, I thought bitterly. I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them again, the womens eyes darted up to the bushes and started looking around them, Dad grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me down, it would be easy to see my bright red hair. I followed mom away in a low crouch.

We raced away to a safe spot, where they wouldn't find us no matter how hard they tried. Mom and dad knew this place like the back of their hand. They knew where we could hide without being seen. Dad grabbed me and lifted me up into a tree, mom jumped up beside me. We both started climbing to the top, dad right behind us.

"I saw something over here." A voice came from a little bit away. Moms arm pulled me close to her side and she rested her head on my shoulder, it was Ino's voice.

A few people came into view, the one with long red hair, Shikamaru, and Ino. She was looking around her hair flung around her face with a hard wind that blew.

"You're so troublesome, Ino. There's nothing out here." Shikamaru sighed. I felt mom shake with laughter at this. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, she was covering her mouth, she found something to be funny about this.

"What was that?" Ino whispered. They all froze, so did mom. Her arms tightened around me and she hid her face in my shoulder. Dad's arms wrapped around us both, pulling us back a little.

"I heard something, too." The man with red hair rumbled. His voice was deep and he was just shorter then Shikamaru.

"Stop over reacting, Choji. There's nothing there." Shikamaru's voice sounded like he was about to doze off at any second, I leaned into mom when she took a deep breath. It was quiet, but the people below us froze. "Sh." Shikamaru snapped at them. His eyes searched around the area, his body fully on alert. "Spread out." His hand pointed in two different directions. Ino and the man, Choji, nodded and started slipping off, pulling out small knifes.

"Let's go." Dad whispered slowly and quietly. Mom and I nodded, a small nodded, barely noticeable, but he knew that we were doing.

Once they were enough away, we all jumped down and started running a way that they wouldn't see us. Mom and Dad ran ahead, I followed a few feet behind. My mind was racing. Mom had laughed, she laughed at the lazy sound in that mans voice. Dad had hugged us when they heard it. Did that mean they were dangerous? Was those moms old friends that she talked about in her sleep?

"Stop! Who are you?!" My feet automatically stopped and I spun around.

I stared at the figure through the fog. They were panting heavily, I was a little. My body was crouched low to the ground from stopping so fast, it was a mistake to stop. I slowly stood as the fog cleared, Ino was standing there, the wind gently tossing her blond hair around. She was staring at me with big eyes.

"Sakura?" She whispered, taking an unconscious step towards me. I tucked my red hair behind my ear as I stared at her. "No... Who are you?" She was staring into my eyes, the same eyes as my mothers.

I didn't utter a word. My heart was pounding, what had I done? I shouldn't have stopped. I should have kept running. I was putting my village in danger of being found by standing here. But I couldn't move. My legs were frozen in place.

"Ino?" Shikamaru walked up next to her, my heart started pounding louder, I was out numbered. "Ino, what's wrong?" He looked at her face frozen in shock. He sighed and followed what she she was looking at, his eyes met mine. He seemed to freeze, his eyes wide. The other man, Choji, I think, walked up munching on some food, he saw me and continued to eat. "Who...." Shikamaru's voice trailed off. He stared at me as he took a few steps closer to me. I still couldn't move. "Who are you?"

The wind blew my hair, making it cross my face. I blinked and slowly opened my eyes and stared back. I knew he remembered me from the village, but he seemed to look at me closer now. He was analyzing my strength. Seeing how easy it would be for him to take me down. I stared back. If I was fighting him alone, just us, I had a good chance of winning, or getting away. But none of the plans that were forming in my head would work with the other two still here. Shikamaru's hand reached out to touch me, I took a small step back. He was like three four feet from me, but I didn't want him getting any closer, where he was, it was already pushing the line.

"Please..." Ino took a step forward so that she was standing next to Shikamaru. "tell us. We promise not to hurt you." She whispered. "You remind me of an old friend, I thought you were her at first. You have the same eyes. What's your name, little girl?"

I scowled at her. She gasped and took a step back. I had learned to glare from the best. Mine was almost as bad as daddies can get. "I'm not little." I hissed.

"Of course not." Shikamaru said quickly. "That's not what she ment. You are still young compared to us, though. I'm sorry that she upset you, Shakana." He said my name with a sort of tone that I didn't like. "I saw you in that village. Did you have a good birthday?" He smirked at me. I didn't like where this was going. Maybe I underestimated this guy, he remembered really well. I stared back in shock. "Being 15 is a big job. Are you sure you can handle it?"

My glare intensified as I stared him down. Now he was making fun of me. I started to raise my fisted hand, but a hand rested on my shoulder, Shikamaru straitened and backed up. I glanced up at daddy, he was glaring at the three. I looked back at them with a blank face. They had no idea what they were in for now. A smirk slowly spread on my face. I couldn't wait to see what daddy was going to do to them.

"G-Gaara." Shikamaru stuttered, his eyes big.

"Don't ever... try touching my daughter again." Gaara hissed in a low voice. Their eyes widened as they stared from him to me and back. I took a step closer to dad and rested my head on him. I was glad that he was here.

"S-S-S-Sakura?" Ino gasped. I stared at her confused. She knew that I wasn't mom. I didn't even really look like her, well, I did have her eyes, and maybe her figure, but still-

"Ino."

**.... whoa... haha!! Review so that I know how you like it!! Good or bad, what ever will help me as a writer!!! I'm turning 15 in a few days, so I'm not like the best writer in the world, it would help to get a few reviews that help me learn. Thanks guys!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

~~~Chap 15~~~

_"S-S-S-Sakura?" Ino gasped. I stared at her confused. She knew that I wasn't mom. I didn't even really look like her, well, I did have her eyes, and maybe her figure, but still-_

_"Ino."_

"Ino." I felt a hand rest on my other shoulder, I glanced up to see mom staring at the blond women. I quickly turned to stare at the other three in the clearing. They were all frozen in shock, all but the blond women.

"I-I-I-I..." Ino stuttered as she tried to find something to say. This was her best friend that she thought was dead for years! "I... I thought you were dead..." She said helplessly. She took a step forward, a growl came from me and daddy, I could feel it rumbling from both of us. Ino glanced at us for a brief second, but quickly looked back at mom.

"It's been a long time, Ino." Mom said. She let go of my arm and took a step forward, I reached out and grabbed her hand, silently pleading with her not to go farther. She turned her head towards me without taking her eyes off Ino. "It's okay, my enzeru." She whispered and pulled her hand from mine (enzeru means "angel"). I tried to follow her, but dad pushed me behind him, he was a step behind mom in a flash.

"Sakura..." He warned, glaring at Shikamaru who was closest to my mom.

"Ino, I'm sorry it had to turn out this way." Mom ignored dad, still walking towards her old friends, but with a smile on her face.

"Sakura." Ino reached for her, and mom took her hand. They hugged and I saw daddy stiffen. I let the sand cover me and teleport me in between mom and Ino, I crouched low and growled at the blond women, I didn't want her anywhere near mom or dad. I wanted to go back to the village where it was safe.

"Stay away from my mother." I hissed at the blond. Ino gasped and took several steps back, grasping to Shikamaru's arm. I could feel the sand starting to stick to my body, Shukaku was trying to take over. I closed my eyes and sunk to my knees, consecrating at keeping him from getting full controle. Mom sunk down beside me and took my face in her hands, forcing me to look up at her.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, brushing my hair from my face. Her fingers were soft against my skin, I remember when I was younger, I always wanted moms skin. It was so soft. I nodded and reopened my eyes.

"I'm fine, mom." I whispered and stood up with her. Dad was standing close to us, a little closer to the others then us, ready to defend us if they attacked.

"Mom...?" Ino whispered, her face twisted with confusion.

I stared at the three, they all looked confused. But pineapple head over there seemed to get it, his face turned from confused to shock to wonder. He took a step forward and tilted his head to the side, staring at me and mom. It looked like he was comparing us, Shukaku growled inside my head.

"She's beautiful, Sakura." Shikamaru whispered, giving me a small smile before turning back to mom. "She's grown a lot."

Mom smiled and turned to look at me, she glanced at daddy. "She has. It's nice to see you again, my friends." Mom faced the three again. Ino was staring at me with wide eyes, Choji still seemed to be a little confused. "But, why are you here?"

They all visibly stiffened.

"There here to kill us, mother." I took a step forward so that I was standing at Dad's side. "Why else would they be here?"

Mom sighed and sadness swept over her face. "We will not back down and let Sasuke take our village. If you do not leave... I wish you luck in battle." Mother turned her back on them and walked over to me, taking hold of my arm as she dragged me off, dad slowly followed without turning his back away from the three who stood there shocked.

Dad's hand wrapped around my arm, his other grabbing mom. Sand swirled around us, and we vanished, I heard a surprised gasp as the sand moved. When we reappeared, we were standing near a river, just outside of the village, maybe a mile away. Naruto and Kiba were standing there waiting for us, they came running over when Dad let go of us.

"What's going on?" Naruto said before he even reached us.

Mom and dad were talking to each other, in harsh whispers might I add, so I took a few steps forward and looked up at Naruto. "Is everything ready?"

"For battle? Yeah, they should be all good by now. They were almost done when we left." Kiba said, glancing from me to Naruto and back. "What's wrong?"

"They're closer then I thought they were. They have set up camp at the big field you used to train me at, Naruto-sensei." I said, taking more steps to the water. They both stared at me with confusion, I could feel it. "We need to be ready for anything, they know where we are, and they know we will be ready." I bent down to the water and cupped my hand, taking a drink of the cool liquid.

"Who is?" Naruto was still watching mom and dad, they were now fighting, I could hear the anger in mom's tone as she tried to pull away from him.

"The Uchiha and his army."

(Sakura's POV!!!)

"Gaara, no." I tried walking away from him, but he grabbed my lower arm and spun me around to face him.

"You are going to listen to me, Sakura." He hissed in my face. Gaara's green eyes were blazing with fire, I could see the stiffness crossing through his body. He wasn't happy, that was for sure. He didn't like that I took a chance getting close to my old friends.

"Gaara, I don't care what you say on this matter, I _am_ going to fight with _my people_." I hissed in his face and tried to pull away again, but he pulled me tightly to his body. "Gaara, they are as much as my people as they are yours." I could feel the anger raising, and it wouldn't be pretty if I really exploded.

"Sakura-"

"No! You don't get it! They are my _friends_ Gaara!" I tried to pull my arm away again, but he held me tightly. "I know what they can and can't do! You _need_ me. And you know it." My face was centimeters from his, I had to stand on my tippy toes to get in his face. "Ino and I were trained from the others. We worked together those years in the military. I'm the _only_ one that knows what she can do. We trained together with only one other person there, Orochimaru-sama. He used to be the general, but got kicked from his position because he was that cruel. He trained me and Ino to act as one, then he'd separate us, and show us things that the other would never know. Something that only he had known before us. That man was crazy, Gaara. There's no telling what Ino's capable of. I'm the _only_ _one_ that has any kind of a chance up against her." My breaths were coming shallow and quick, just remembering that man sent shivers up my spine. If we place one toe out of line, we got whipped fifty times. "Gaara... no one can go up against her like I would be able to. You need to get rid of Sasuke. I'll be fine, please don't do this to me." I lifted my free hand and brushed it against Gaara's cheek, everyone was staring at us, I could see it from the corner of my eye.

Gaara's eyes hardened, his jaw locked under my hand. "I couldn't stand it the first time you left me. If you leave again, it will kill me." He whispered, not an ounce of emotion showing in his eyes. "Think about our daughter, Sakura. She needs you as much as I." I knew he was telling the truth, a image of him climbing out of the cell all of those years back from tears to my eyes.

"Please, Gaara. Don't do this." I shook my head and tried to move away, the tears fell from my eyes.

Gaara pulled my back and hugged me tightly to him as I cried. "Sakura, I can't let it happen again. I'm thinking of Shakana. She needs you, her mother. What will happen if you leave? What will we do?" He nuzzled my neck, I slapped his shoulder and roughly pushed him back, but he wouldn't let go of me.

"That's not fair! Don't do this to me!" I screamed, still hitting him. Shakana looked as if she was about to run over, but Naruto held her back. She was yelling to us, trying to get out of Naruto's hold. I hit Gaara again, he winced from the force I used. "Let go of me!" I screamed. My hands shoved against his chest until he let me go, still holding my arm so that I didn't fall backwards. I tore my arm from his grasp and walked over to Shakana. "Come, let's go." I took her hand and started pulling her away. I had to tug harder so that she would follow, I knew she was still staring at her father.

I had a tight grip on my daughters had as we flew threw the trees, I could hear her father just behind us. It wasn't long until we reached the village, they were waiting for us. As soon as the gates came into sight, I saw one of the guards running to announce our arrival. The gates were already open when we got there, so we just ran strait in. Gaara was bombarded with questions, he gave me a glance that said we were going to talk about it later. Shakana and I ran strait to the house to get ready for the battle that was to come. We both separated and went to our rooms. I went strait to my closet and threw the doors open. I dug my way to the very back, where I had my battle dress. It was a light blue with white. There was a long scarf that went with it. I quickly changed into it and slung my arrows across my shoulders.

When I came out of the room, pulling on my knee high boots, Shakana came out. She had on a hied skirt that was shorter then mid thigh. Her belly vest was also made from hied. She had her hair flowing around her shoulders, but her bangs were pulled back with a golden clip. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She quickly slipped on her boots and grabbed her bow and arrows from the hook on the wall.

"Office?" She asked, her hand held out to me. I nodded and put my hand in hers, sand encased around us, and when I opened my eyes again, we were standing next to Gaara's chair in his office. He merely glanced at us from the corner of his eye but never stopped the heated argument with the elders. I could see the displeasure radiating off of him as I took my place by his side, he didn't like that I was wearing my battle clothes. He was the one that had hid them in the back of the closet.

"How will we ever be able to beat a _Uchiha_?!" An elder yelled, standing from his chair with his hands on the table.

"We will. What else can we do?!" Gaara bellowed back. He slammed his fists against the table with a death glare. "We can't run! Everyone's already in position for battle. We can take them."

"How? How do you know that?!" The elder shot back.

"Because... because we have a secret weapon." His head hung low as he motioned for me to step forward. My heart thudded in my chest as I walked up closer to his side. "Sakura knows everything there is about his army. She was part of it when she was younger, she grew up knowing many of them."

"Her?" The elder pointed to me, his face twisted with disbelief.

"I know more then you think." My back stiffened as I stared at the old wrinkly man. I clenched my teeth when he snorted. "Gaara, get me some paper and I will show you what I know." He nodded, with a wave of a hand, Temari brought over some white paper and something to write with. "Sasuke's army is set up into groups." I drew three circles, all side by side. "If we are here, then this is how they will attack. The first group will be the new comers, the ones that have never fought in a battle before... the children. They will do what they have been trained to do, and nothing more. They don't have experience on their side. The next group, they will be the ones that have battled a few times, so they know what to look out for. They will be much harder then the first group. The third group... they are Sasuke's prized fighters. And he has a lot of them. They will attack last, he doesn't want them getting hurt unless need be. They will be the most deadliest. We need to take them out as soon as we can. Archers will have their work cut out for them. Anna," I looked up and motioned for my second daughter to come over and look at my drawing, I pulled Shakana up next to me too. "You all will stay here, under Shakana's and Gaara's protection. But, you will have the hardest job. You will need to get the arrows over the first two groups and get to the third. It's important that you do this. Shakana, you need to protect them, no matter what. They are vital to this fight. Do you two understand?"

"Hai." We both said, giving her a small bow.

"Kiba," He stood strait and nodded to her. "I will need you and Akamaru to stay in the woods and tell us as soon as you catch a drift of their sent. I will be sending out a few scout partys, but you will know their smell."

"Hai."

"Leave at once." Gaara commanded.

"Gaara, the scout groups..." I looked up at him for a minute. "Someone will have to get into the camp and find someone for me. I need to know if a person is there, if he is there, then it will change everything. We will not be able to win."

"I'll go."

I froze hearing that voice. My back visably stiffened, as did Gaara's. We both turned around at the same time...


	16. Chapter 16

We both froze. Everyone in the room froze. I slowly turned to look at my daughter. She was staring at us with determined eyes, just like mine. "What?" I hissed at her.

"I'll do it." She repeated. "I'm the only one that can. I can get myself out of there if anything bad happens, dads the only other one who can do it, but they would know who he is the second they see him, it will take a few minutes to even make a guess of who I am. You said yourself, you've never seen the whole guard doing something like this. It's big mom, you need me. Let me do it."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Both me and Gaara yelled at the same time. Shakana sighed and looked past me at someone, giving them a "help me please" look.

"Think about it, guys. She's right." Temari's voice sounded from behind me. "No one would recognize her."

"I would stay clear of the three I saw in the woods, mom, dad. I know how to protect myself, I'm the only one who can do this." Shakana repeated. My mouth kept opening and closing, I didn't have anything to fight back with.

"You're to young." Gaara said from next to me.

"I'm old enough now, father." She crossed her arms and glared at him, then looked back at me. "I have to do this, mother. I can use the sand to keep intact with you guys, and to get myself out of there if anyone sees me. As long as I stay clear of those three, then everyone will just think I'm one of those new people who fight for them! Don't you see mom? I'm the _only one_ who can do this!"

I stared at her with tears in my eyes, shaking my head. "No. No, you will not. That man would be able to see right through you. He would know who you are the second you make eye contact with him. He knows me to well, he would know you are mine. I will not put your life in danger like that, Shakana. We have said no. That's final, there is no use in trying to change our minds." I looked away from her and faced the elders. "I will do it. I'm the only one who knows how their camp it set up, and how to get myself out without being noticed. I know all of their blind spots, and what all of the experienced fighters can and can't do. Don't." I held my hand up towards Gaara. "This is my decision, and it's final. Temari, take Shakana and put her with the archers. Anna, go with them and get ready for battle."

"Hai." My sister-in-law grabbed Shakana's hand and started dragging her from the room, she was fighting all the way. I could tell she was trying to use the sand, but Gaara's hand was clenched against the table, holding it all down.

"Everyone else, you know what to do." I made a sign with my hands and vanished with a swirl of Sakura blossoms.

I reappeared in my house, quickly walking to the bedroom to put on something darker, something that would mold me with the shadows. This was going to be hard, but I have to do it. The village depends on me. I reach for the closet door, only to be thrown back to the bed, something falling on top of me. Hands grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"How dare you order me around like that." Gaara hissed in my face. The shock wore off and turned into a full out glare at him. "How dare you just _tell_ me that you are going against my orders, and then disappear." I could feel the furry rolling off of his body. I tried to wiggle my way out from under him, but he pressed his body tighter against mine, trapping me against the bed. I glared up at him.

"Get off." I hissed.

"No." He hissed back. His face was close to mine, our noses barely touching. His warm breath rolled over my face, his hands moved and one hand came down to cup my cheek, the other firmly holding both my hands above my face. "Sakura, I love you. I can't loose you, not again." He whispered. Before I could say anything back, he was kissing me, my head spun with all of the passion.

It wasn't long until I was kissing him back, lifting my body so I could feel all of him. The hand that was cupping my cheek moved down to my waist, pulled me flat against his body as he sat up, releasing my other hand. The hand went strait to his shirt, pulling it over his head, barely breaking the kiss. I gasped for breath when we broke, his lips going strait to my neck. My nails dragged down his back, I knew they were going to leave marks, I smiled at the thought. He was mine, this was my way of showing it. I straddled his hips and pushed against him, making him have to put one arm behind himself to keep from falling backwards. His other hand grabbed my butt and lifted me up a little so that he could bite at my breasts. I moaned and let my head fall back, giving him better access to my skin. After a few minutes, I pulled his face back to mine. I could feel myself starting to lean backwards as he pushed against me, my back was soon pressed hard against the bed.

He ripped my shirt off, literally, and tossed it across the room. His mouth traveled down my body, I wiggled under him, a giggle coming from me lips. I felt him smirk against my stomach as he started making his way back up, undoing my pants as he went along. He started pulling them down, I lifted my hips so he could pull them off. One of my legs wrapped around him when he leaned back down to kiss me, the other helped my hands push his pants down his legs. He chuckled and kicked them off, lying flat against my body, I moaned at the feeling on his skin against mine like this. He bit down on my neck, a silent scream came from my lips, followed by a moan as he licked the spot.

With one hard thrust he was in me, fulling me all the way up. I gasped at the feeling. My nails raked down his back, I could feel the blood the my nails drew running down his skin. Our bodys rocked together, moans and gasped came from my mouth. My hands moved and started tugging at his red locks, he grunted and started thrusting harder and faster. My legs wrapped around his waist, my hips meeting his with each thrust. His name slipped from my lips, only to be covered with his. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance, I knew he was going to win before we started. Gaara held himself up with his elbows, not wanting to crush me with his full weight. I bit his neck, my hands pulling his head back to I could get to his skin better. He grunted, but let me pull his head back. I bit and licked my way along his neck, sucking the soft spot just below his ear.

With one deep throated grunt, his seed poured inside of me. He looked down at me, both of our breaths were coming out in gasps. I stared back up at him, my eyes were glazed over, I could tell from how he shined. A arm pushed its way under me, and flipped me with Gaara's body as he rolled over to his back, bringing me on top of him. I smiled and kissed his lips, jaw, neck, chest, then back to his lips.

"I love you, Gaara." I whispered between kisses.

"I love you more then anything in the world, Sakura. You're mine." He kissed me deeply one last time before nipping at my neck.

"Gaara! Sakura!" A bang came from the front door, it sounded like Temari.

I sighed and pulled away from Gaara, standing up from the bed. "We need to hurry." I grabbed my pair of pants and a different shirt, considering my other one was ripped to shreds. I could hear Gaara starting to dress behind me, I quickly pulled my hair up in a high pony tail, Temari was still banging on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. My tolerance of that was very small. I hated it when people kept telling me to hurry up, it made me go slower just to piss them off. I smirked and kissed Gaara once more before leaving the room, whispering a small "I love you" before I left.

**ok, sooo i know this chapter is short, but, oh well. I might not be updating this for awhile, I'm going out of state for a little bit. So, I don't know if I'll have internet or not. Well, I hope you like this chapter! R&R please!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys... sorry this took me awhile to write! It's not my longest, so yea... lol. Well, let me know what you think!!**

Temari and I checked on all of the women before meeting Gaara at the gates. He was as tense as ever, glaring holes into me as I passed him. He obviously didn't like what I was about to do. Shakana was coming along with us, she could help Gaara shield anyone if it was needed, that was her excuse to going. We ran the whole way, until we reached the tree away from the clearing. I could already hear the people down there, they weren't trying to stay hidden. I was starting to wonder if Ino or Shikamaru had said anything to anyone, I knew Choji wouldn't.

It was dark by the time we decided how I was going in and getting out. Shakana was still arguing about how she should be the one, not me. She put up a good fight, but Gaara finally used his title against her, she bowed her head in defeat. I kissed her hair as I started to leave, her body broke down in a gush of sand. I gasped and spun around to face Gaara, he looked just as surprised. We both bolted towards the clearing where we knew she was heading. Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree as we were at the edge. I glanced up at him then poked my head around the tree, and sure enough, there was Shakana, dressed in all black and walking in a crouch, bow in hand. I cursed under my breath when I realized she had over heard who I was looking for when I told Gaara.

Shakana was slowly creeping closer and closer, I saw sand reach to grab her, but she waved her hand at it and it disappeared. Gara grunted and tried again, but she just waved it off again, then, she was to far into the the camp to try to get her back without anyone noticing. I felt like I wanted to scream.

– – –

(SHAKANA'S POV!!!)

After I waved off fathers last attempt to grab me, I quickly sprinted into the camp and hid behind a tent as a few guards passed me. My feet were soft on the sand, barely audible. I shifted back into a crouch and slowly left my hiding spot, creeping my way along the tents. Mom said that the guy would be near the back, I had listened in when she was explaining her plans to dad. I got a mental picture of him, from her description, he should be easy to recognize.

I carefully slung my bow across my shoulders to free my hands. I was careful to make no sounds at all. There was a few people out and about, but most of them were in their tents snoring softly. I knew mom and dad would be really, _really_, angry when I went back, but I needed to do this. They should have known that I would go without them letting me or not. I was just glad that dad couldn't detect my clone until it was touched. That's how I got away. When they turned away from me, I bowed my head in defeat and started thinking things over. I made the clone and slipped out of the clearing, watching for a few seconds to make sure daddy couldn't tell that it wasn't me.

I hid in the shadows as a man with grey hair sticking up in the air passed. He had a orange book stuck in front of his nose, and the way his shoulders slumped, it made him look lazy. Once he passed me, I moved from my hiding spot and moved to the other side, keeping low to the ground. I stared at him until I was just about to creep into the shadows again, Someones hand clamped over my mouth and an arm wrapped around my arms, pinning them to my side. I struggled to get free, a deep voice whispered in my ear.

"If you want to live, don't scream. Understood?" I nodded, my eyes wide. The person pulled me into the shadows and let me go, turning me to face them. I stared up at the man with grey hair with big eyes. I was positive he hadn't seen me! Only one of his onyx eyes were showing, the rest of his face was covered with a mask. His hands rested on my shoulders, as he glanced up behind me. "It's not safe to talk here, come with me." He turned and started walking away, I just stared at his back. "Let's go." He glanced over his shoulder at me, I hurried to catch up, looking towards the trees where I knew mom and dad were watching me follow this random man. I was hoping that mom knew him, and he was okay to talk to.

We walked across the camp, to a part on the whole other direction from where I wanted to go. I frowned as he reached behind him and grabbed my arm, quickly jumping into a random tent, I gasped, only to have my mouth covered again. There was no light on, it was pitch black. I struggled against the arms that were holding me, they only gripped me tighter.

"Calm down!" Came a harsh whisper. "We won't hurt you, Shakana!" It wasn't the same voice as the man that grabbed me before, these arms were different, the voice different. I stopped moving as I recognized the voice.

"Shikamaru?!" I whispered as I pulled the hand away from my mouth.

"Sh!" Someone else hissed, the flap opened and a stream of light shot into the darkness that was surrounding her. She could now see who was with her in the tent. The man from the street, Shikamaru, who was still holding onto her, but with a small smile, that girl Ino from before, along with the red head Choji. Ino put the flap back down and lit a small lamp, the light glowed over our faces.

"What are you doing here, Shakana?" Shikamaru asked me, letting me go. He took a few steps back to look at me fully, frowning when he saw I was dressed in all black.

I took a few steps back and glanced at all of the faces around me. "Who's he?" I nodded towards the grey haired man.

"That's Kakashi-sensei." Ino said with a small smile. "He was one of your mothers sensei's." I nodded, looking back at Shikamaru.

"I need to know is someone is here, in the camp. Mom needs to know." I looked at every single one of their faces. "I wasn't supposed to be the one to come into the camp, I couldn't let mother come in though, I'm the only one that can get out if needed."

"How is that?" Choji asked.

I smirked and lifted my hand, sand traveling with it. They all gasped, and took steps back, well, all but Kakashi and Shikamaru. "She is a Sabaku..." Shikamaru whispered. "Who do you need to know about?"

"I need to know if a man name Orochimaru is here." Ino seemed to wince when I said the name, shrinking back from me.

"He's here." She whispered, looking at the ground. "Trust me on this, he's here." She rubbed her neck, something that became a habit when she thought of the snake man.

"I've got a plan, Shakana. But, I will need your help." Shikamaru took a step forward, bending down to my level. "Will you help me?"

"Yes."

– – – – – – – –

(SAKURA'S POV!!!!)

"Where the hell is she?!" I hissed, pacing in the same circle I had been walking in for the last half hour. Gaara stood motionless by a tree, glaring at the ground. When I saw Kakashi-sensei grab her, I knew it would all be fine, but she was taking to long, it shouldn't be this long with his help.

There was a snap of a twig somewhere behind me, Gaara and I both snapped our heads in the direction. Shakana hesitantly stepped out, her hands held up in a calming gesture.

"Don't freak out on me, okay daddy?" She stared at him as she waved her hand, as if signaling someone.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi stepped out of the shadows, their hands held up like my daughters. Ino kept glancing at me, but her eyes were mainly on Gaara, out of fear. I looked at him too.

Gaara was grinding his teeth, staring at the three with pure hate. His fists clenched and in clenched, he had to blink to make his eyes refocus.

"Wait!" Shakana jumped in front of Shikamaru, waving away, with difficulty might I add, a wave of sand. "They're here to help us, dad! They know about Orochimaru!" I shuddered at the name, seeing Ino doing the same. Gaara froze, eyes wide. "Dad, we need them. Don't kill them just yet..." Gaara was still frozen when I looked back at him.

"Gaara..." I walked over to him, seeing Shikamaru and Kakashi stiffen. They were still a little protective of me I see, I smiled at the thought, and grabbed Gaara's face, making him look at me. "She's right." I whispered. "We need them right now, especially Ino, she can tell me what's changed with that snake bastard. Please..." I looked up into his eyes, the smile gone from my face. "Please..." I leaned my forehead against his, begging with my eyes.

"I wont kill them... yet." He grumbled through his teeth. I smiled and kissed him lightly, backing up. "One wrong move, and your heads are coming off." He growled, glaring at the three. They all gulped and nodded dumbly. Even Kakashi-sensei was intimidated by Gaara.

"He is here, Sakura." Ino whispered, glancing from me to Gaara as she hesitantly walked over to me. "He's gotten stronger, but I can show you some of the new things Prince Sasuke had him teach me."

"I've been going over plans with Sasuke himself, I can tell you what's going on." Shikamaru took a step forward. "And Kakashi-sensei can help your people get ready for what's coming, he will be able to put the information in their minds using his eye." He nodded to the silver haired man, Kakashi nodded back, pulling down the mask that his one of his eyes. I heard Shakana gasp when she saw the scar, and take a few steps back at seeing the blood red eye.

"Let's go then." I said, turning.

"Sakura, they cannot go into the village." Gaara said, not moving from his place. "The people will not allow them anywhere near the gates, nor will I let them "put" information in my peoples heads." Gaara gave me a quick glance, then glared at my old sensei who looked back in his typical lazy stance.

"Daddy, then let me do it." Shakana took a step forward. "Kakashi has already done it to me, he showed me what they have been training their people, it's far more advanced then ours. They had strange weapons, ones that are like a bow, but has a bullet and a long container that's loud. They'll kill us off within the first hour if our people do not know how to protect themselves." She took a deep breath and raised her chin. "I can demonstrate for them, Kakashi can use his eye on me in front of all of the people, I want them to know it's okay, that they wont be hurt."

Gaara brought his hand up and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Don't you think you have caused enough trouble for one day, Shakana?"

"But dad-"

"No buts." Gaara growled, snapping his head up to glare at her, she glared back. "You are not going to do it. You will keep the archers safe from those "bullets" and other arrows, that is your job. Nothing else. If you do anything else without my permission, you will be punished. Am I understood?"

Shakana glared at him, I could feel the cold hate rolling off of her, and she was on the whole other side of the clearing. It was a stand off, the sand between the two started churning, I waved for Shikamaru and Ino to back up. Shakana was starting to shake with anger, I knew how much she wanted to be apart of everything, Gaara just doesn't want her to get hurt. Sand shot up in the air as she let out a scream, falling to her knees, clutching her head. I started running towards her, but a sand wall blocked my way, Gaara was already to her, shaking her shoulders. Shakana had a hard time controlling Shukaku while she was angry, he usually just egged her on, telling her to attack him. She would get more angry with the way Shukaku put her down, saying she would never be any stronger then she was if she couldn't even beat her father. She had told me all of this one night, the night after she had a big fight with her father, she told me why she did it, and why she couldn't stop. They both had been terribly hurt.

I tried jumping over the sand wall, but more sand wrapped around my feet, holding me where I was.

Gaara was whispering to her, she was gritting her teeth, I thought I heard her tell him to "get the fuck out of my face" a few times. He wasn't helping her any.

"Sakura..." I looked over at Ino, she was looking towards the woods, where the camp was. "they heard her, they're sending out a search party, they'll know we are gone soon." She looked at me with worried eyes.

"We have to leave, now." Shikamaru took a step forward, staring at Gaara and Shakana.

"Gaara..." I waited until he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "We need to leave. I'll take her." The sand moved, hesitantly, but it moved from my way. I ran over and hugged Shakana, picking her up. "Let's go." I nodded to the three behind me, we all started running, Gaara by my side.

**So?? How'd you like it? I tried making the whole "Shakana going into the camp without telling her mom and dad" thing seem like something I would do... I think I made it real-ish. Okay, so umm.. the next chapter might be, like, really long, I don't know if I'm going to put the fight in it, or make it its own chapter, I have a feeling its going to be a LONG fight... well, if you think it should be its own chapter, let me know please! Thanks guys! Review review review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Gaara..." I waited until he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "We need to leave. I'll take her." The sand moved, hesitantly, but it moved from my way. I ran over and hugged Shakana, picking her up. "Let's go." I nodded to the three behind me, we all started running, Gaara by my side._

~~~Chapter 18~~~

The memories from my dream those many years ago were now fresh in my mind. I could feel the fear starting to grip at my heart at remembering Gaara cold lifeless eyes staring blankly at the sky. How his body was stiff and unmoving, how Shakana cried loudly next to me, Temari and Kankuro silently from behind.

I glanced down at the half gone Shakana, she was always in this state after an attack like that. It must be time to take her medican soon. Her head rested on my shoulder, eyes half open and flickering around, as if she was trying to stay awake. I shifted her in my arms, she wasn't heavy, but I wasn't used to carrying someone in my arms. Gaara usually did all of the carrying with his sand, or his arms if it was his daughter. Shakana's eyes finally closed all the way, her breathing still a little ragged.

My mind flipped back to the date. It's been about a month sense she last took it, maybe a few weeks less then a month. I still remember that night the doctor had to come when Shakana was five years old, when she started having the coughing fits. Temari had found the best doctor she could find and brought her strait to the village, to help Shakana. The women was nice, she stayed a few months to make sure she was going to be fine, and to teach me and Hinata more in the profession. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes when I remembered the doctors words on Shakana...

_The busty blond women left my daughters room, closing the door behind her. I could hear Shakana giggling quietly while playing with a few blocks of wood Kankuro made for her. I looked back at Tsunade, it was her third week of observing my daughter, she finally made a pill that would keep her fever at bay. _

_Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose as she thought over what she was just about to tell me and Gaara, who was silently watching her from the wall across the room. "Well, your daughter should be fine... if she takes the pills once a month. It is very important that she takes them." She looked up at me, glancing at Gaara before she looked down. "If she fails to take them within a week from the date set, she will die." She finished in a whisper. _

_I gasped and took a step back. I heard Gaara's feet come up behind me before I felt his arms wrap around me. _

_"As long as she takes those pills, it will keep her fever away, and Shukaku will have a hard time getting at her." Tsunade glanced back at the door to the child's room. "What a shame, such a cute little girl." She mumbled to herself._

_"How..." I started, having to swallow the tears before I spoke in a low whisper. "how did she get this fever? She hasn't been sick, ever, until last year." I felt Gaara's arms tighten around me, he was thinking the same thing. _

_"The fever could have been caused by anything." Tsunade sighed, leaning back against the wall. "She has never been sick before, because of Shukaku's protection. He could have made the disease all by himself, for all I know. All I do know is, she has to take those pills every month, and she must, I can't stress that enough, she must take them on time if possible. The fever could always come back without warning. The longer she waits before taking the pills, the more the fever gets resistant to the drugs effect. She must keep clean, and keep her mind strong to endure the demons taunts. I'm sure Gaara-sama has some tricks for her. You need to work with her on those little things as she gets older, make them a habit for her, so that she does them without thinking about it."_

Over the years, we tried. All of us. Me, Gaara, Hinata, Temari, TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, everyone. Now that I'm thinking about it, I think Anna helped her the most, having grown up living without parents, she knows what it was like to feel alone. Anna and Shakana were such good friends, though recently, Anna has been a little distant, and not just from Shakana, but from us all. She looked at me less, talked even less then that. Maybe she was just busy talking to that new Dagan guy.

I looked over at Gaara when his hand rested on my shoulder, I slowed my running to a walk and looked behind me. Ino was breathing pretty hard, Shikamaru a little better then her, Kakashi as perfect as ever. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled as I turned to look back at Gaara, he was brushing hair from Shakana's face.

"Take her." I whispered, extending my arms towards him a little. He nodded and took her, holding her close to him while he looked down at her. "Come, we must walk from here, I don't want my people to think there is an attack, they will be waiting." The three nodded and we started walking, I let my hand rest on Gaara's arm, he glanced at me, but then turned to face forward.

Temari and Kankuro met us at the gates, eyeing our guests warily as we approached. I quickly told them what happened, Kankuro took Shakana and went into the village, to leave her with someone that would take care of her. Gaara lead us all to through the village, towards his office in the trees. Temari followed behind our group, making sure non of the booing village people tried to attack the three visitors. I walked along side Gaara. My feet moved with strength, courage. My footsteps held meaning, people parted as we passed, I was walking a little faster then Gaara, he let me lead.

When we got to the tree hut, I let Gaara climb up first, let him be the first through the office door. I was right behind him, though, never more then two feet away. I could feel my ex-sensei's eyes on me the whole way, I knew he was thinking about how much I have changed, I was once a small frail girl who couldn't do anything right and was always getting into trouble. I must have changed a lot in the time I haven't seen him, I haven't seen him sense I was on his team, that was when I was fifteen, when they put me into the military. I knew Shikamaru was looking around, getting as much information as he could, already starting to learn his surroundings.

The elders were all set at the table, Gaara and me by the head when the others came in. I was a little surprised to see everyone together in such little time, but by the way Naruto was standing like he had a rod in his back, I think something had been going on before we got here. Something not to good from the looks of it. The elders glared at my friends, sizing them up, glancing at me and Gaara a few times.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the wrinkly old men grumbled, jabbing his thumb at Kakashi and Shikamaru, who were standing by the door. Ino was talking with Temari and Kankuro, telling them something about battle formations off to the side.

I looked to Gaara for a silent confirmation, he didn't look at me as he nodded, waving his hand towards the door. "Ino, Kakashi-sensei, I need you to follow me. Shikamaru, stay with Gaara and tell all you know. It is vital, as I am sure you know." He gave me a nod, moving up to take my place at Gaara's side. Ino and Kakashi followed me out the door.

Kankuro was standing with our whole military force under the hut, I flipped down, landing easily on my feet and turned to them. "Listen up!" I called out over their talking. They all quieted and stared at me, giving our visitors a few curious glances. "You will be taught a new way of fighting, and you will need to master it before two days is up. I know this will be a struggle, but it must be done. For the safety of our village, of our families and children." A lot of displeasure erupted throwout the crowd, some shouting harsh words. "We will be attacked at any given time!" I shouted, my eyes ablaze. They all stopped, no one has ever seen this side of me, I was scaring myself. "You need to be ready, or you _will_ die." My voice was in that deadly quiet tone, one that you knew was speaking the truth. "You need to listen, and listen good, for I will only say this once. These two," I pointed at Ino and Kakashi. "are here to help. They have just sacrificed everything for us, pay them respect. They will teach you how to block attacks, and how to maneuver so that you wont get hurt. You need to listen to them. Treat them well, or face me." With that, I gave Ino and Kakashi, who were both looking at me with rather large eyes, a nod and sprinted off, knowing full well that Kankuro wouldn't except anyone disobeying me on this.

Hinata was soon at my side, running with me. She gave me a curious glance as we sprinted as fast as our legs would carry us, it was obvious Gaara sent her to watch over me. She didn't know where we were going, and in all truth, I vaguely did.

– – –

"Not home!"

"I know you're in there!" I shouted back at the old wooden door in front of me. Hinata was a few steps behind me, she was confused, I could tell. I banged on the door a few more times, a few splinters stuck into my hand with the force. "Get your old lazy ass out here!"

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" The door flew open and a busty blond women started inspecting the door for damage. "Kami, Sakura. You'll be the death of me, I swear." The women grumbled, fixing her stern brown eyes on me. "What is it that you want?"

My eyes spotted the white sake bottle in her hands. Great what have I gotten myself into now? I thought as I gently shook my head. "I would like to have a small chat with you, Tsunade-shishou." She looked past me at the astounded Hinata, and back.

"Hurry it up, then." She ushered us inside her cabin, looking around outside to make sure no one followed us. "What is it you want?" She grumbled after bolting her door shut.

"Your help." I raised my chin a little in the air as I set my green eyes on her, she stared back with her brown ones. I learned from the best, and with a little hint of Gaara's glare, she had to look away. I smirked with satisfaction, it had always been a game between us, seeing who could hold the others gaze longer. This was the first time I've ever won. "I need you to come back and teach some new students, Tsunade-shishou. We need you." It was a whisper, but meaning full.

"How is your daughter?" She said, sitting at a table and stirring a cup of tea, or was it warm sake? I could never tell with her.

"She is well. Tsunade, this is important. We could be attacked at any moment, I'm begging you to come and help me teach them. We need all the help we can get."

"Is the medican still working alright?" She took a nice gulp of her drink. It's sake, alright.

"Tsuande-shishou," I put my hands down on the table, leaning so that I was eye level with her. "if it wasn't, do you think I would have waited this long to come to you? We need you, Tsunade. I am teaching Shakana in medical things, but it will be easier if you are there, to help me with her and some of the others. Hinata and I are perfectly capable of healing, but we need to be on the battle field, not staying back and watching as everyone dies, waiting for our chance to do something. I need you, Tsunade-shishou. You've always ment so much to mean, I'm begging you to come help, Tsunade-shishou."

"Who is it that is attacking?" She asked, taking another generous swig of her drink.

"The Uchiha's." With saying that one name, I knew I had won. Tsunade dropped her cup, eyes ablaze. She was already up and packing a bag full of things from the many shelves in her cabin.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me pack!" She said, tossing me and Hinata both a few bags. I smirked at her and started clearing off shelves into the bag.

– – –

"Where have you been?" Gaara grumbled.

I was back at the hut with him and the elders, Shikamaru was explaining something about how Sasuke likes to attack, Gaara was watching my every move sense I got back. Kankuro must have told him that I had run off, Hinata had come after me after all. I was pretending to listen to Shikamaru intently, knowing full well that Gaara would be much less then happy with my decision.

"Sakura..." He growled, fully turning to me. I didn't look back, but I could see him coming closer from the corner of my eye. "Let's go check on how the others are doing outside, shall we?" He gave the elders a nod, glancing at Temari, letting her know to make sure nothing was to happen to Shikamaru, she nodded back her silent agreement. Gaara grabbed my arm and started pulling me from the hut, being nice but firm at the same time. "What's going on?" He said, looking down on me as he shut the door, he knew I had done something without his permission, he just didn't know how big it was yet.

"You'll see." I smiled at him and leaned up, giving him a quick, yet deep, kiss that stunned him just long enough for me to get away. Some times my own bravery surprised me.

– – –

"Is everything set?" Tsunade was running around, making sure every group was doing it right.

Shakana stood at one of those tables, doing it all by herself. Ann was observing everything that was going on, I was standing at the top of a hill watching it all. Shakana's hands were glowing with a green color, the large fish under her hands was starting to wiggle around, a smile came to my lips. She was getting strong, the others were still working on the small fish, yet she is the youngest, and she is already up to take on the biggest challenge.

"No, no! That's not right! Like this!" I watched as Tsunade showed a Suki girl how to heal it properly, then set another fish down in front of her.

"You didn't..." My smile vanished at hearing Gaara's voice from behind me.

I still don't quiet understand why Gaara has such a big problem with Tsunade, he never would tell me. He was grateful that she helped our daughter, very grateful. But there was something that happened between the two that made Gaara not like her, it could be the whole sake thing, but I didn't think so. It could be the way she treats him, like she treats everyone else. Gaara wasn't used to that, he was the leader of a village, he demanded respect, which you could rarely find coming from Tsunade.

"Sakura, Gaara!" I looked down to see Tsuande waving both of us down. "Get your lazy asses down here and help out!" I smiled and looked at Gaara. Yup, it was definitely the way she treated him. I took his hand in mine and started pulling him down the hill, he had to be dragged.

I went strait to my daughter, while Gaara did as he was told. I wasn't to surprised that she was out here, but I was still a little worried. She had sweat beading her forehead, her hands shook with her persistence. She was trying so hard, and then she did it. The fish was fully alive. She smiled and looked up at me, taking hold of the fish around the middle, using the strength I had taught her to put it back in the river, the strength I had learned from Tsuande. I gave her a hug and we both turned just as there was a glass breaking sound. Gaara stood looking down at a broken jar, herbs had spilt from it. He just looked at it blankly, Tsunade looked as if she was going to pass out with rage.

She had already started yelling about how rare that was to find, Gaara just stared back with that blank face of his. Shakana and I started laughing at how Gaara didn't react in the slightest, making her all the more mad. "Tsunade-sama!" Shakana called, running over. She lifted her hand, sand and the herb coming up with it. I walked over and held out a new jar, she set all of the herbs in it and removed all of the sand, putting the lid on tight and handing it back to the busty blond women.

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked off. I smiled and told them all to keep up the good work, I needed to check in with Kiba to make sure the perimeter is well set.

– – –

My while dress flutters against my legs as I stare out over the vast enemy army. Gaara stands at my side, arm tucked tightly around my waist, head held high, as he looked over the same sight.

Today was the day we would be fighting to the death.

The day that counts.

The day my love will die....

**Okay, the fight will be in a chapter of its own, which will be the next one. I don't know how long it will take me to write it, I need to spend some time on trying to make it real. I'm not good at the fighting parts yet, so I'm going to try my hardest. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, here's my next chapter, the one with the battle in it!! It's REALLY long, sorry about that, but I didn't think it would be right to cut off during the middle of the battle, so I just kept going until I thought it was the right time to keep on going. So, here it is!! All, 8,787 words of it!! lol! Hope you like reading it!**

**There is a lot of switching POV's, so make sure you pay attection so that you don't get lost!! lol**

~~~Chapter 19~~~

Kankuro and Temari stood below us, barking orders to everyone, getting them ready for the fight that was to come all to quickly. Shakana stood just below the platform or Sand Gaara and I stood upon, she was braiding her long red hair back so that it didn't get tangled with her bows. All of the other archers stood ready, waiting for my orders, for Gaara's orders. Tsunade was talking with Shakana, reminding her about a few things having to do with medical stuff, things that she had a little trouble learning.

Kiba ran up to us, sitting upon his large dog. "All of the women and children have been evacuated. Hinata is with them, leading them as far as she can. Naruto, TenTen, and Neji are set in the front." He paused to look out over the other army. "Everything is set and ready, Gaara, Sakura." He looked at us again, giving a final nod before leaping down to the ground and having Akamaru run to where I could see Naruto's yellow hair from the front of our fighters. The men willing to give their life's for the safety of their village.

"Dad," I glanced to my left to see Shakana stepping onto our platform, off of her own. "We are set." Gaara nodded to her, letting his arm slip from my waist.

"Let's go." Gaara jumped down with Shakana, leaving me on the platform made of his sand. I watched as they both ran at full speed to where Naruto was waiting for them.

– – –

(GAARA'S POV!!)

Shakana's feet were not to far behind me as I ran to Naruto. Shakana was going to be our little peace maker. The one to meet one of their people in the middle to try and negotiate peace. I didn't like that it had to be her, of all people. But, she was voted to do it, I was over ruled. Some times, I wish I could just rip the heads right off the elders shoulders. They always seemed to like to put my family in danger. To see if one of their tasks will kill one of the Sabaku's.

Naruto saw us coming, he was already giving orders to get into positon, getting the front line ready for the battle. I heard the slight hesitant in Shakana's feet as we ran, she wasn't to happy that she was the one that had to go, all alone, to meet up with someone from their side, probably one of their best killers, someone who will start the fight with a bang, killing her at the spot. We finally made it to Naruto, we slowed to a fast walk.

"This is it then..." I heard one of my men say, he was staring at his feet with sad eyes, a small picture clutched in his hand.

"You ready, Shakana?" Naruto asked when we stopped in front of him.

"Yeah." She took her quiver from her back and put it in Naruto's hands. "Hold on to this for me, wont ya?" she smiled and gave him a playful wink. "Don't go stealing it, I'll need it back after I'm done with this crap." Trying to make everything seem better then it really was, she needs to stop hanging out with Naruto so much. Next thing I know, and she'll be begging for ramen every night.

"Shak?" I turned to look at my daughter, who was looking at that boy that she made me walk home in the rain with a small blush. "Be careful, okay?" He gave a small nudge to her shoulder, his smile grim. He doesn't think she'll make it out of there alive. No one does.

"Y-yeah." She whispered, giving him a small sad smile of her own.

A horn brought all of our heads up to look out towards the field where the battle will take place. Someone was riding out to the center of the field on a big white horse.

"That's my cue." She mumbled, straightening her fighting skirt. She let out a small gasp, I looked over just in time to see Hadden's face moving back from her own.

"Be careful." He whispered, brushing back a small strand of hair from her face. She nodded dumbly and walked away from him, moving closer to the field. She stared at him as she walked, finally turning and sprinting off when she was in the field. I glared at the boy, making him look down and take a few steps back, then turned to watch my daughter run off.

– – –

(SHAKANA'S POV!!)

I could still feel the heat in my face as I ran. I can't believe he kissed me! And in front of Daddy too! I tried to take my mind off of it, focusing on the task at hand. The villagers had chosen me for this job because, one, I was their leaders daughter, it would make them think that we were serious, two, because I was a girl, if they sent a man, then, well, you get it, and three, because I was an "adorable little kid". That's the one that made me shiver.

My feet were light against the earth, my eyes trained in on the person that was waiting for me in the center, they were riding a huge white horse, I've never seem one so big. When I started getting closer, I slowed down, looking behind the horse rider to Sasuke's army. They were all lined up, tense, itching to get the battle started. I zoned back in on the person in front of me, the horse didn't like that another person was approaching, it was moving around in circles, nose flaring.

I stopped about five feet form the massive horse, trying to calm down my beating heart. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, my village's, my fathers, mothers, the person on the horse, the army behind them. The person riding the horse was wearing a helmet, one of those shiny silver ones, they didn't want anyone knowing who they were. They were a girl, that much I could tell from the short fighting dress and her body profile. Her laughed sounded so familier.

"They sent a _child_ out?" She laughed, bringing one of her hands up to her heart, as if that would calm her breathing. "Go back, Shakana. You don't belong in a place like this." Her voice was still light, but I could hear the venom in her words.

"This is no place for you either." I said, never breaking my eyes from where I knew hers were. I could tell she was glaring at me from the way a shiver shot up and down my spine. "I can't believe you did this to us." I said, turning with her so that I was facing her at all times.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she growled, pulling on her horses rains to make it stop moving.

"I'm sure you don't... Anna." I said her name slowly, pronouncing each syllable slowly. That stopped her up short, her back straight as a rod. "You didn't think I knew, did you?" I asked with a smirk. "I knew you kept sneaking out of the village every night. Did you forget I don't sleep? I've watched you for a few weeks now, Anna. I know all about your little fuck buddy. That's why he was in the town, he came to see you. You brought Sasuke here."

She raised her hands to her head, pulling off the helmet that was covering her identity. "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"I know I am." I stared at her face with new hate. She had always been my older sister. Always there for me when I was hurt. I hated knowing that my suspicions were true. I hated it. "I thought you were my sister, my friend. What happened to make you betray your village, mom, me?"

She gave a quiet laugh, shaking her head. "You don't get it." she whispered, looking at me after a few seconds. "You don't get what love feels like. I love Sasuke. I would do anything for him. Including killing you." She pulled out a long sword from the horses saddle, I didn't move at all, didn't even blink.

"Mom told me about him." I said, not looking away from her eyes as she started circling me with a new purpose. "She said that he has a tower full of women and girls ready to do what he pleases with them. He'd ruined so many girls lives. How could he ever love you, when he can have anything he ever wants at the snap of his fingers? Why would he love some girl from the woods, when he can just have a girl sent to his chambers in seconds? Why would he try to get someone to love him when he can have what ever he pleases? It sounds like a nasty trick to me." I said with a small shrug.

"Shut up!" She yelled, making the horse move closer to me. "You don't know a damn thing about Sasuke! Or love, for that matter!" She lifted the sword and was ready to bring it down on me. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"We'll always love you, Anna." I whispered, opening my eyes and stepping out of the way from her blade. "Stick with bows, you're much better at those." I gave her one last smile before running back to where my parents and people waited tensely.

– – –

(SAKURA'S POV!!)

My heart stopped when I saw Anna take off her helmet. I could hear the gasps of my people, feel their eyes as they glanced up at me. She was my second daughter. How could this have happened. I looked down to meet Gaara's eyes, he was staring up at me with concern on his face. I shook my head and looked back up just as she was bringing her sword down on my real daughter. I gasped and looked back down at Gaara, he saw the fear on my face and quickly whipped around to see Shakana move out of the way. Shakana was running back towards us, I could see the crystal tears glittering off of her pale cheeks.

I flipped down from the platform, it disappeared before I could hit the ground. Shakana was already retelling what Anna had said when I got there. I hugged her tightly when she stopped talking, whispering for her to go and get the archers ready. She grabbed her quiver and bow, nodded, and ran off. I looked up at Gaara, he was just turning away from our daughter.

Gaara raised his hand and let it fall, everyone stood straight and turned towards the battle field. I could see all of the determination on all of the mens faces. I smiled and looked at Gaara, nodding. One of the men stepped up to me, holding a bowel of blue paint. I smiled and him and closed my eyes. He used a thin brush to draw a design over my face, down my neck, over my shoulders, and running down my left arm. It was my mark. The mark of the Queen of the Woods. Gaara had his own getting drawn on, the King of the Woods. I glanced Shakana's way, she had the same blue covering her skin, twisting down her stomach, The Princess of the Woods. Gaara's red scar clashed with the blue, making it more noticeable. I was about to walk off to get my people ready, but Gaara grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Be careful." He whispered, giving me a quick, but deep, kiss.

"You be careful." I whispered back, my voice light, but meaning deep. His cold dead face flashed before my eyes. I traced a part of the blue pattern just to make sure he was still alive. I gave him another quick kiss before turning and running back into the army of the Woods.

I kept my feet light, making me go faster. From behind, I could hear Gaara barking orders to the men, I could hear their feet shifting to get ready for the battle. A horn from the other side sounded, yells started calling that they were attacking. I ran faster. Once I got to my men, I glanced at Shakana giving her the go ahead.

– – –

(SHAKANA'S POV!!)

Once I saw mom give me the signal, I pulled out one of my arrows and pulled back on my bow, letting it fly into the sky. Millions followed my one, digging straight into the flesh of the enemy. People from the other side started falling at a fast rate, I put five arrows into one shot, killing five at once. Arrow's from the other side started flying our way, some making it past Father's sand that soured threw the sky trying to catch them. I dropped my arrow and lifted myself into the sky, spinning in a circle as sand flew from me, grabbing all of the arrow's before they touched any of my people.

I made my sand bring me my bow, I took my last arrow and aimed carefully, looking for one man. The man I had saved this arrow for. My eyes searched the crowd for this man. The one that made my mother's life pure hell. It was his time to die. I let the arrow fly.

– – --

(SASUKE'S POV)

Once the horn blew, arrows started flying from the trees across the field. My men started falling by the dozen. I yelled out orders to the archers, they started letting arrows fly back. Half of my front line was down, I didn't want them to think I was that easy. Fog clouded their end, making it so I couldn't see their numbers. They couldn't be to great, but with the way that arrows are coming out, I was starting to have my doubts.

When I found out Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi had betrayed me, I was beyond furious. Choji had spilled everything under torcher. Sakura was still alive. And she has a daughter, my daughter. The one she stole from me. He said that a Sabaku was protecting them. Gaara... I growled and pushed some kid out of my way. I stalked off to the tent, practically ripping down the cloth as I entered. Choji sat tied to a wooden poll, blood dripping from his face.

"Tell me again." I growled, kicking his legs.

He grunted and tried lifting his head to look at me. "They're protected by a Sabaku. The one with red hair, the sand user. Sakura is well and strong. There is no way you can win." He panted out.

I kicked him hard in the face. He grunted and passed out.

Definitely Gaara.

A chuckle came from me as I walked down to the rock where he was waiting for me. I could hear the screams of death, making me smile even bigger. Oh, how much fun I will have with seeing Sabaku no Gaara again. The memory is fresh in my head....

_A boy of age fifteen with flaming hair walked down the street towards me. I stared with a blank face, never having seen this boy before. How he got into our village, I did not know. He reminded me of someone that Itachi told me in his story's. The story's of how we became the ruler's of this village. He said that a women with brown hair and a man with dark red/brown hair had been kicked out of the village when Father became the ruler. The women had been pregnant, but no one knew what had happened of her. This boy stopped in front of me, staring at me with piercing jade eyes._

_"What do you want?" I asked, looking down at him as I stood from the stone wall I had been sitting on. I was a head taller then him._

_"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked, his voice emotionless. What's up with this guy? I had thought. _

_"Yeah." _

_The boy stayed with us for about a year. We got to know each other pretty well, you could say that we were good friends. There was this boy from the village that hung out with us, too. His name was Naruto, loud obnoxious boy, but fun none the less. Everything changed when Itachi came back that year. He had told me stories of the boy, ones that couldn't have been true. He started picking on him, beating him just for fun. Itachi told me that's what we were supposed to do to people who were lower then us, kick them around to let them know where their place was. I was sitting outside one time, eating an apple on a bench._

_It came from no where. Sand wrapped around my body, squeezing me to the point where I cried out. "I hate you." He hissed, the sand tightening more. "You killed my mother." The sand kept getting tighter, when all of a sudden it was gone. I gasped for air and looked up, Itachi was standing over the redhead that was pinned to the ground._

_"Are you okay, little brother?" Itachi asked, looking over to me. I nodded and wiped a small trickle of blood from my lips that had came from the squeezing. Itachi kicked the boy, sending him across the ground. "What are you doing to Sasuke, Sabaku? You know better then to fight those that are stronger and higher up then you. It could end badly on your side."_

_The boy let out an animal-ish noise as he stood, his eyes started turning black. "I'll kill you." He hissed. Itachi just smirked, his eyes glowing the red that only our family's could. _

_The fight was long and fast. I had to bring my red eyes to life to see what was going on. Itachi won, there was no surprise to that. He kicked the boy out of the village, telling him never to come back, that if he did, he would be sure he was dead. I watched as the boy limped off, holding a stab wound, his leg dragging as if it was broken. _

_"Who is he?" I asked, looking up at my older brother. I thought I had known him, we had been friends for the first half of the year he stayed with us. _

_"Sabaku no Gaara." He said the name with disgust. "He's the son of the old king. He has two siblings, the only way you can get to him is through his loved ones. Be sure to remember that, Sasuke. There is only one way to kill a Sabaku, and that's to threaten, or kill, someone they love." I nodded and smirked, storing all of the information away for later years, I was sure we would meet again. Old friends or not, when we meet again, Sabaku, you will die, I had thought...._

Today, is that day.

Orochimaru was facing the battle when I walked up to him, lowering my head to him in respect. He nodded, but never looked away from the onslaught of the teenagers from my village. "They know how our ranks are set up." He said, his voice low and with a small hissing sound to it.

"Sakura is helping them. Along with Nara, Yamanaka, and Hatake." I said, facing the battle as well. I saw Orochimaru smirk and nod.

"I knew she was alive." He chuckled. "That Hanuro girl is strong, always has been. With her on their side, along with Hatake, it will be hard to win, Uchiha."

"Hn." I scowled out at the field.

A single arrow flew threw the air, above all the rest. I watched it as it came toward us, digging into the wood a hair left of Orochimaru's neck. He chuckled and pulled it out, examining the fine carving of the arrow.

"Seems someone wants me dead." He chuckled, the sound always sent shivers down my spine. "I wonder who that could be." He looked back up at the tree's where a few lone figures could be seen walking out. "Oh look, my Sakura has finally shown herself, along with her sister, Ino."

– – –

(SAKURA'S POV)

I motioned to my people to get ready and follow my comandes. I glanced down at Gaara, he nodded. I waved my hand to the few girls that were going to be in battle along side me, and my men. Ino stood beside me as we started a slow walk to the edge of the trees, I could already see him. Shakana had missed. My hair blew over my face as I stepped on to the grass, the army before me stopped its attack, staring in wonder as a women from tails stepped out before them, along with one of their prized fighters and their general. Shikamaru was a little back, me and Ino leading.

I could see Gaara starting to move with his men, bringing half of the to the far side with a sand clone. He stepped out and slowly made his way to my side, giving me a quick glance as he stared out at the army before us. The wind blew hard against the large axe that was strapped to my back, making me have to spread my feet to keep my balance. I raised my hand and drew my fingers threw my long hair, it was a signal to Shakana. Arrows once again flew over head, this time higher in the sky. I saw Orochimaru's eyes widen as he spun around and started barking orders, his best men were already starting to die. They started falling all at once, I could see how pissed Orochimaru was. There was one thing that was bugging me, and that was the smirk on Sasuke's face. I could see it from across the field, it made me shift uncomfortably. Gaara placed his hand on my arm, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

An arrow embedded itself by my foot, a strip of blue cloth flapping off the top of it, they were running out of arrows. "We need to do it, and quickly." I said without looking away from the wordless message from my daughter. The arrow's above started coming less and less, until only a few were flying above us.

"Now!" Gaara bellowed, raising his hands as he ran forward, sand shifting with his movements. Ino and I were a few paces behind him, me taking the large axe into my hands, ready to swing it at the first person that got in my way. People started chasing after us, all calling out battle cries as they ran, praying that they will be able to see their families one more time.

We clashed with the other army half way. People started dieing as soon as we mixed, everyone was dying, on both sides. The smell of blood started filling the air. I swung my axe hard and fast, killing five-six people in one swing. Blood was splashing over me, drenching my white fighting dress. I could feel my victims blood running down my face, arms, and legs. It made me want to throw up, but there was no time for being weak. The weak were the ones that died.

Sand started engulfing arrows, Gaara was trying to restock for Shakana and the others. I smiled and ripped an arrow out of a dead bodys back, tossing it to the ground that ate it whole. I caught Gaara's eye before having to spin out of the way from a sword, killing that person with a kick to the neck. The battle was getting harder, our numbers were dwindling while theirs grew. Ino and I were now fighting along side the other, watching each other's back like old times. I yelled for her to duck, swinging my axe just centimeters above her face as she bent backwards, killing someone that was about to get her. We shifted our bodys so that they were perfectly lined up, me dropping my axe to the ground by my feet. We both spread our arms, giving the other a nod as I flipped into the air, Ino grabbing my arms and flinging me around, twisting our wrists back ad forth and my feet flung out at anything that got in the way, blades strapped to my heals. I did another flip and landed on my hands above my axe, bringing one leg down at a time, lifting my axe as I rose.

Sand spurt out at my right, catching someone that I had missed, I glanced in Gaara's direction, getting a worried look that lasted seconds before we both had to turn away. My men were dieing, and fast. Something would need to be done, and fast. I gave Ino a quick nod, telling her that something was about to happen, so get away. She nodded and started running, killing as she went. I gripped my axe tightly, starting to swing it in a circle, getting faster and faster with each second. I could see sand wrapping around people from my village, Gaara had seen this move before, he knew what my killing distance with it was. I stopped moving my feet, letting my axe circle over my head, powered by my arms. With a small cry, my axe went flying, the handle still in my hands, I started circling again, faster and faster, screams of death echoed in my ears as my move killed every single person within twenty feet of me. My axe jerked back, sticking in the ground a few feet from me as I ended on my hands and a knee. My breathing was hard, that took a lot out of me, but now we have a better chance at winning.

The rain of arrows started once again.

– – –

(SHAKANA'S POV!!!)

Dad started refilling our stock of arrows, I could see everything going on in the field clearly from where I was. Naruto was killing at an inhumen speed, same with daddy, but they both had their reasons for that. I could see straight lines of people just gone, I knew aunt Temari was over there somewhere, finally able to use her gigantic fan. I couldn't see uncle Kankuro, but I knew he was down there, I could hear his loud voice calling to his puppets. I stared in wonder as Mom and Ino worked together, killing anyone who stood to close to mom's flying feet. Then, for some reason Ino was running away from mom, who was staring to spin that really big axe Tsunade-sama had given her a few years ago. Saying that I was amazed when everyone within twenty feet from mom dropped was a huge understatement. Once mom was down on her knee, I let the first arrow fly, millions following quickly after.

We were aiming for the groups that were farther back, like mom had told me to, but it was hard to reach them. We could only get the first half that was in range, the others were to far away. I felt like having my sand bring me out far enough to get to them, but then I would be unprotected, and father or mother would do something stupid in order to make sure that I was. They were having a hard enough time down there, they don't need me screwing something up. The sand spit out a dozen arrows, I quickly grabbed them and pulled them back on the string, letting them go as quickly as they came. I looked down the line of my archers, they were getting tired.

I grabbed the one red arrow from my quiver and aimed towards mom, sending it to her feet. She glanced in my direction, yelling something to dad before she started sprinting towards me, Aunt Temari in tow. I had sand lift them up into the trees when they reached the line, setting them down next to me. Mom quickly glanced down the row, seeing that I was right, some were rolling their shoulders because it was hurting.

"Temari." Mom said, running to the first person.

"Hai." My aunt took my bow from me and grabbed a few arrows that were on the ground, aiming. I ran over to help mom, my hands starting to glow green before I reached the person who needed a little pain killer.

I could see the line of sweat building on mothers brow before she finished healing the first guys shoulder. I frowned and jogged back down the line to her, pressing my green glowing hand to her forehead, she tried to push me away, but I kept my hand firmly on her, pushing my chakura into her body. We needed her more then the archers, if a few had to sit out, then so be it. Once I was done with mom, I turned back towards the battle and went to one knee, making a few sand signs. With a grunt of effort, fifteen sand clones popped up, each holding a bow and quiver, ready to do as commanded. I closed my eyes in concentration and took a deep breath, opening my eyes as the first line of sand arrows were spit into the sky, I aimed them to curve back farther just as they were about to hit. The enemy was starting to fall at a faster rate, my arrows not stopping until at the very least, three people had died. New sand arrows were in the air every five seconds, making it a little easier to guide them about, it would be hard to have them going every three seconds.

Mom and aunt Temari left to go back to the battle after a few minutes, making sure we were set. I could feel my breathing getting harder, this was taking to much out of me.

'_Use my power, girl. It will be easier._' A low grumble came from the back of my head, my arrow's faltered.

"Shut up." I growled in a quiet voice, trying to focus on the arrows.

'_Stop trying to be the hero, use my strength!_' Shukaku growled, his voice loud. I had to drop half of the arrows to avoid hitting dad and Hadden. Dad glanced my way, I didn't look back, I just kept my mind on what I was trying to do, and trying to block out Shukaku.

Once I could afford to take a small breather, I stood and surveyed what was going on down in the field. Mom and dad were fighting side by side, dad using his sand to grab people and bury them deep in the earth, mom using her axe to kill those at close range. I could see Anna sitting upon her white horse closer to the middle where the Uchiha was. All of the arrows were aimed towards daddy, she knew he was the biggest threat, she was telling him who to get rid of first, and who didn't matter any. Get rid of the sand user. The biggest threat. Why weren't they coming for me yet? Did she not tell them that I, too, could make the sand move to my will?

An arrow dug into father's arm. He let out a cry of pain, mother spun around to help him, but they blocked her off. I gasped and almost jumped down, but someone grabbed me from behind, holding a knife to my neck. "Don't move or you die." The voice said, hard and rough, yet, I felt like I knew this voice from somewhere. When I was a child maybe, a baby. But I've heard it before. Who ever it was made me watch as father struggled with only one working arm, the other hung by his side with a few arrows stuck out of it, his weak point. Another arrow hit in his back, it came from my side of the field. I desperately tried to look around me, there was one women standing there with a bow, pulling back another arrow that was aimed for father. She was a Suki. Then, it clicked. The man holding me was father Suki. The dad of the family. They were helping Sasuke along with Anna.

"No!" I screamed as she let the arrow fly. I stared in horror as it flew towards father, seeming like it was going in slow motion. Dad heard my scream, turning to see if I needed help. Our eyes met for the second before the arrow impacted with him, driving straight into his heart, knocking him over with the force. I screamed again, kicking and struggling in the mans grasp, trying to get free.

"Stand still!" He bellowed, digging the knife into my neck, I let out another scream as blood trickled down my neck, a sharp pain shooting through my body.

"DADDY!" I screamed again, loud, high pitched, and long. I could feel Shukaku's energy starting to cover my body, sizzling Mr. Suki's skin where he was touching me. He jumped back with a small yelp. I lifted my hand with a growl, sand grabbing the women with the bow who was watching with big eyes. I squeezed her until she was limp in my hand, tossing her to the ground, Mr. Suki was screaming his eldest daughter's name the whole time. I turned on him next, beheading him before I could even think. Sand was raging around me, my hair flying about wildly, my mind was starting to cloud, only one thought ran through my mind, _kill. Kill anyone who gets in my way._ I was starting to rise into the sky, the sand still flying wildly.

I let out a ear piercing scream once I was out of the safety of the trees, where everyone could see me. Where they could see the hate in my eyes, the sand that was flying around me, holding me in the sky, my body bent backwards with the force of the scream, everything below stopped. They all stopped and stared at me, all but mother who took her chance to run to father. But I already knew. I knew he was dead, that his heart had stopped. There was no one else with any controle over the sand, if he was alive, I would be able to feel him. It added to my anger. I could see the shocked look on Sasuke's face, along with Orochimaru's. Anna never told them that I was like daddy, that I could controle the sand as well. Perfect.

My arms flew out, my body bending down as it through them out, the sand raging towards every living thing that I hadn't met before. That's why I made a point to watch and get to know everyone in the village, so that they wouldn't die if this happened. Blood curdling screams rang threw the air seconds later, blood flying everywhere. I wanted more. More blood, more pain, more death. They were going to pay for what they did to daddy. And they were going to pay dearly.

– – –

(SASUKE'S POV!!!)

A scream came from the trees, Mr. Suki had done his job. Gaara was still putting up a fight with one arm, but then the final arrow came, just as that girl screamed again, he was sent backwards with the hit. A smirk came to my face as I watched Sakura struggle to get to him, screaming his name over and over. She would be mine in a matter of minutes. She would be mine once again, and I would have my daughter as well. Mr. Suki was to take my daughter and bring her to me unharmed, he would die if he hurt her at all, heck, I'd kill him for touching her. My smirk grew at that thought. He would die anyway. And so would his family. They were of no use to me. Gaara is dead, they have served their purpose.

Something from the tree's caught my attention, sand was raging from the trees, slowly rising to the sky. A girl with flaming red hair was in the middle of it all, a scream came from her as she bent backwards, the sand growing wilder. It couldn't be...

"SHAKANA!" Sakura screamed, staring up at at the girl in the sky. That's...

I growled and yelled, grabbing a sword from Orochimaru's holster as the screams of death started. She wasn't mine, never was. Sakura lied to me. That was Gaara's spawn, and would die just like her father. I jumped down from the rock and started stalking down the field, jumping out of the way when sand raged past me, dodging the bodys that were falling all around me. I started sprinting when I was getting closer, I would need to make the jump high enough to reach her. I could hear a few people running after me, both footsteps not familier. I did a flip over a few piled up bodys to see two boys chasing after me, one with yellow/red hair, the other with brown. I growled and picked up my pace, getting the sword ready to throw when I made the jump.

One... Two... Three... I was in the air, someone grabbed my ankle, I looked down to see the boy with brown hair. I tossed the sword into the sky at the girl as hard as I could, before the boy slammed me back into the earth, a small crater forming around and under me from the impact and force of the slam. The one with yellow/red hair was on me in seconds, starting to throw punches. I dodged as many as I could, making my arms take the ones I couldn't avoid. I gave a quick glance to where the girl had once been, no one was in the sky, but the boy with brown hair was kneeling next to a body in the ground. I smirked and blocked another punch with my arms.

– – –

(SAKURA'S POV!!!!!)

I had watched as Sasuke ran through the battle field, Dagan and Hadden chasing after him. My heart stopped when the sword was thrown from Sasuke's hands before Hadden had thrown him back into the ground. The sand stopped moving, the air was still. I looked up at my daughter as she started falling from the sky, the sand falling slower then her body. There was a flash, then she was gone from the sky, I could see Hadden kneeling on the ground next to her. All thoughts about everything else flew from my head as I quickly made my way over, jumping over all of the dead bodys and pushing anyone out of my way.

Hadden was pressing tightly to a wound on her side, there was blood gushing from between his fingers, blood coming from my daughter's lips. I moved him out of the way, pressing my green glowing hands straight to her gash. A inch to the right, and it would have killed her. Her breaths were ragged, and it sounded like she was choking. Hadden lifted her head and turned it to the side as he set it down on his knees. Blood poured from her mouth, falling onto his tan pants, just just rubbed her cheeks, telling her that everything was going to be okay, that she would be fine and it would all be over soon. Once the bleeding had stopped, I ripped a strip of cloth from my dress and tied it tightly around her.

"Take her to Hinata." I said, completely out of breath. "Or Tsunade-sama, who ever you find first." He nodded and lifted my daughter up, sprinting back towards the trees.

"Sakura!" I turned to see Ino standing a little ways off, a man with long black hair standing in front of her, her snake eyes glancing back and forth between us, a smirk on his purple lips.

"Orochimaru..." I whispered, sprinting to Ino's side as he started running at her. Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Temari soon were at our sides, trying to help us beat the last person that was alive on the other army.

Shakana's sand attack had killed everyone, the ones that were alive were from our village, and they were running back towards the trees to Tsunade who had just showed up to start healing. I am proud of my daughter, it was a very stupid thing to do, but I am proud of her. I could start to feel my anger raising once more. So many body's I was trying not to step on, so many lives that had been lost. Gaara's faces popped into my mind, the dam broke loose. My whole body started glowing with a blue color, my hits getting stronger and quicker, he couldn't avoid any of them. The others that were fighting with me backed off and watched, I was glad, I didn't want to hurt them by accident. I swung hard with my fists, connecting with his chest, making him fly upward into the sky, I was above him in seconds, slamming down on him with my heal, with all my strength powering the blow. He flew downwards, creating a large crater as he hit the ground, he lay there motionless, I soared down and landed on a hand and knee, my breathing coming out in gasps. I slowly stood, staring down at the man that had been my sensei when I was little, the man that I was now glad was dead.

I started to fall, only to be caught by Kankuro, who lifted me up in his arms and started running back towards where Tsunade and Hinata were healing everyone they could. The women and children were starting to come out of the trees, to help save the people who were alive, and bury the ones that were dead.

– – –

I was standing at the edge of the battle field, Tsunade stood behind me with sad eyes. Everything around me was dead or dying. I couldn't help anyone. Blood was everywhere, soaking into the ground, running down the faces of the dead. Crows were eating the dead flesh, picking it from the bones with their beaks. The sky was a hazy gray, everything seemed to be cloaked in grey. But my eyes focused on none of this. I was walking, carefully stepping over the dead bodys, Crows squawked at me as the flew from their dinner. My body was dead as I walked. As I stared at something red waving in the air. I could faintly hear Tsunade call for me to stop, but I didn't.

My eyes never strayed from the red. I slowly walked towards it, fearing that if I ran it would disappear into thin air. My feet felt like lead from the fighting I had just under went, but I forced them to move. Screams of women and children echoed behind me, they were finding their dead fathers and brothers about now. All of the men that were dead on the ground had died for their village. They deserved better then to be eaten by crows. But I couldn't stop to help the other women, my feet wouldn't pause. I needed to find out what that red was. I would die if I didn't.

Shakana was yelling for me, she was trying to catch up, running as fast as she could without stepping on someone. She had been fixed up by Tsunade, a small bandage still strapped tightly to her side. I could hear the tears in her voice, she felt how I felt. Her hair whipped behind her in the strong wind that was blowing. I could hear her cough from the smell that smacked her straight in the face.

None of this bothered me, not the wind, nor the smell. The feeling of blood under my bear feet didn't bother me either. I just kept on walking, the feeling in me getting stronger as I went. I felt... I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to describe it. My stomach churned, it heaved, I felt like I was going to throw up, but then it was different then that. My heart ached. It felt like it was going to shred apart at any second. I knew something happened, but my brain wouldn't register what.

My feet stopped.

I stared down at the red that had caught my eye from across the field.

I stared down into Gaara's dead face.

Tears slipped from my eyes.

Shakana caught up with me, she was crying when she saw her father, she fell to her knees and sobbed loudly, her face in her hands.

I slowly sank down next to his head. His eyes were open, staring up to the sky, the arrow still sticking out of his chest. My finger grazed over his cheek that was covered in his own blood. My hand swept over his eyes, closing them. I could hear Temari and Kankuro standing behind me and my daughter, I could hear the silent tears coming from Temari's eyes. Everything was more pronounced now. I could hear every sound that a blade of grass moving in the wind made. Every tear of flesh from the crows. Every sob from my villagers.

Sakura...

Someone grabbed me and was trying to pull me away from Gaara. I wouldn't move. I couldn't. I struggled against them. I couldn't leave him, I wouldn't.

Sakura...

They were shaking me. Trying to get me to look at them. I realized I was whispering. I kept repeating no over and over.

"Sakura, move aside dear." A soft voice broke threw my panic. I whipped my head around to see that old women from the council, the one that had always hated me. I growled at her and tried pushing her away, but Kankuro grabbed my hands, pulling me off the ground with one sharp tug.

"It's okay, Sakura." He whispered, hugging me close. I struggled to get free, I wanted to be near Gaara, I didn't want them keeping me away. I couldn't save him, it was my fault. The tears were pouring down my face, I struggled as hard as I could, then went limp, digging my face into his shoulder as I cried. I heard Shakana's crying starting to lessen, I looking over to see her in Temari's arms, looking down at Gaara and elder Chiyo. I stared down at them too. Elder Chiyo moved her hands along his vest, undoing the zipper and pulling it to the side, she had already pulled the arrow from his body.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered in disbelief. She was touching him, touching my dead husband. I started struggling some more. "Don't touch him!" I yelled. "Leave him alone!" The tears were coming harder then ever as I struggled in Kankuro's arms. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, the whole village was watching. I didn't care what I looked like right now. It was my fault he was dead, and now some old women thought that she could go ahead and touch him all she wants?! My body froze, every single muscule in my body stopped when her hands started glowing a blue-green color, the color of healing. She could heal?

Naruto knelt on Gaara's other side, putting his hands over Elder Chiyo's, his hands glowing the same color as he helped her with what ever she was doing. The glowing color started spreading over Gaara's whole body, encasing him in the glowing blue-green. Chiyo was breaking out in a sweat, my heart skipped a beat. She wasn't doing what I think she is, right? I gently pushed Kankuro away and knelt next to her, looking at her with big eyes.

"Elder Chiyo, you can't..." I whispered.

She didn't look at me as she spoke. "Sakura, you listen to me, and listen good. In all my life I have never seen this village as it is now. Never. They have never been this happy in all my years, and that is a very long time, mind you. Gaara-sama has brought life to these people, and so have you. You two are what created this village into what it is today. The village needs Gaara-sama. They need the both of you. If this will work, then so be it. I don't need to live forever, I've lived my life, and regret nothing other then not getting to know you better, Sakura." She turned to give me a weak smile. "Tell Gaara-sama that I am sorry for the way I have treated him and his family in the past." she turned back to what she was doing.

"But..." I started, but stopped when Shakana hugged me, watching as Chiyo tried to save her fathers life with her own. I held my daughter tightly, staring at Gaara cold hard face that was covered in the glowing light. Everything was silent, all but the ripping sounds of flesh, and the small sobs that were still coming from the villagers.

The glow around Gaara started getting thinner, dimming as Chiyo struggled to finish, she was getting weak, she was dying. I put my hand on her shoulder, pressing a little bit of my power into her so that she wouldn't have to struggle so much, she gave me a sad smile, I couldn't return it. After a few minutes of the light fading, Chiyo let it all drift away, sighing at a job well done, before she collapsed backwards into my waiting arms. I stared down at her dead face with fresh tears coming to my eyes. Gaara's finger twitched, followed by his eyes fluttering open. I could see him sitting up, with Naruto's help from the corner of my eye, but my eyes wouldn't, couldn't leave Elder Chiyo's face. I heard Shakana jump over to her father, hugging him closely as she cried out in relief.

When someone took Elder Chiyo from my arms to carry her to where she was going to be cleaned up before she was buried, I looked down at the ground, still not looking up at Naruto and Shakana helped Gaara stand. I finally looked up when he moved to stand in front of me, holding out his hand to me. I slowly looked up at him, his dead face still flashing before my eyes. I took his hand in mine and let him pull me to my feet, hugging me close.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I couldn't stop the arrow." I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "It's my fault you both died." Before he could say anything back, I kissed him hard on the mouth, braiding my fingers in his hair.

**so? What did you think? I know, I'm not that good at telling about battles, but I tried my hardest. There is a lot of switching POV's, but I thought that it would be better to get the battle from different angles and stuff... let me know what you think in a review please!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this is for one of my readers who sent me a review!! I'll call you "Mouse" like you had at the end of your review!! (the rest of you can skip this if you want!!!!)**

**Now that I really look at it, I know what you mean about Shakana's name. It's one of my friends name, and I just really liked it!!! =) But I do get what you mean about it!! And thanks, I think I might, when I'm done the story, go back and change the battle part to third person. So it's all in, and not just what people are thinking here and there. I reread through it myself, and got confused at one point, and I'm the one that wrote it!! And I did go to a, random may I add, website and looked up some real Japanese names. I don't want to go back and change it all, yet, because of the people who are still reading it, they might get confused. So I'll change it all at the end, when I go back to fix the little things here and there!! Thanks for letting me know how to make my story better, I'm really grateful that someone helps me!! lol**

**Now, on with the next chapter!! Thanks to all of you who has been nice enough to leave me those WONDERFUL little things called reviews!!!!!! Leave some more!!! XDDDDD**

~~~Chapter 20~~~

After the battle, everything started getting better, nothing could be worse then what it was. The funerals lasted for days, every single person went to them, especially Gaara. Elder Chiyo's funeral was the biggest, everyone respected what her final decision was, to save their leader, to give him a second chance at life. We all held white flowers in our hands, placing them upon the casket as we walked by to pay our respects, one family at a time.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Kakashi had went back to their own village, to report the loss of the battle, and to appoint a new king. I thought I had seen Ino blush when Kiba told her to be careful on the way back. I shook it off with it being the wind making the rose color on them.

Gaara, Shakana, and I went back to the battle field to pray for those who died for their own village. Gaara and Shakana had knelt to the ground, making a few hand signs, placing their palms to the earth. I watched in wonder as the whole field turned to sand, taking all of the bodies that were rotting on top, and neatly burying them under a thick layer of earth. She had smiled at her father, who had smiled back with a small nod.

Everything was starting to return to normal, the only thing left was the morning people. White flowers were everywhere, pictures of the dead all around the village. Shakana had to stand before the Elders to explain what had happened with the Suki's, and how they had betrayed the village. No one said anything about Anna. She had gotten away before Shakana had killed everyone in sight when she lost it. Only we knew who it was that was upon that horse. And none of us would utter a single word about it. It's like an unwritten rule, you don't betray family. And that's what Anna is, she is family. She made a bad choice, we were not going to hold it against her, we did not want anyone to, that is why we did not speak of it.

Shakana and Gaara built a small cabin in the village for Tsunade, so that she would be closer until she felt it was time for herself to leave. While the busty women was close, Hinata, Shakana, and I learned as much as we could, we all had different strengths, so we could teach each other if it was needed. Tsunade and I started a small class of our own, teaching others the basics of using the healing technique.

It's been a month since that day, since the battle. I was pulled out of my lessons with Tsunade and Hinata for a urgent meeting in Gaara's office, Naruto himself had come to get me. We both sprinted back, meeting up with Temari, who had grabbed my daughter from her training with TenTen, at the bottom of the great tree. We all leaped up to the bridge, running past Kiba who was standing near the door, closer then he normally does. I was the first to go in the door, followed by Naruto, then Shakana, then Temari. We usually went by ranks. I stopped dead in my tracks when I entered.

Ino, Shikamaru, a roughed up Choji... Anna... they were all standing at the end of the table.

"Sakura," I glanced at Gaara quickly, then back at them as I walked over and took my place between Gaara and Shakana. He waited until I looked back at him to continue. "there is something that these four would like to talk to us about." He looked away from me and over to them. "Please begin." I just realized that the Elders were no where in sight.

"Anna," Shikamaru gave her a little nudge forward. "you start."

She hadn't looked up from the floor since I entered the room. She was playing with the bottom of her shirt. "I'm sorry." She whispered, still not looking up. "I know what I did was wrong... very wrong. I shouldn't have believe the lies he told me, I shouldn't have believed him when he said he loved me." A few tears were starting to form in her eyes, one slipped down her cheek as she finally looked up, looking directly at me. "I understand if you wont except my apology. I truly am sorry." She finished in a hushed whisper, eyes drifting from mine to Shakana's then to Gaara's. Then she looked back at her feet, stepping back behind the rest of the group that was in the room.

I turned to watch Shakana when I heard her feet move, she was walking across the room towards Anna. She wrapped her arms around Anna and smiled up at her. "You're still my big sister, Anna. I'll always love you." Anna gave her a sad smile and hugged her back.

"I love you to." She whispered.

Ino smiled at them, then took a step forward and looked back and forth between me and Gaara as she spoke. "It's come to our attention that we have no one to make as our ruler. We have no one to lead us. Shikamaru has turned it down, and so have I. Choji and Kakashi-sensei want nothing to do with that kind of power." She finished and looked back at Shikamaru, he took a step forward.

"We would like it very much if you would come and lead us, Gaara-sama. The whole village can move out of the woods and into the city where we can all live in peace. The throne can be of blood once again." He gave us one of his non-lazy smiles. "There is more then enough room for everyone in your village to come and live in the city, where the children can grow and live happily."

Choji winked at me as he put his arm over Shikamaru's shoulders. "He's just to lazy to take up that kind of responsibility." He chuckled and glanced over at my daughters. "There will be plenty of food and definitely enough room. Everyone could live there comfortably."

I smiled in delight, turning to look at Gaara with hopeful eyes. He was staring at me when I turned. "We'll think about it, then hold a vote with our people." Gaara looked away from me and to them. "You _all_ are welcome to stay for the few days that we need." He looked at Anna as he said this. "Anna, I'm sure that Ino can stay with you. There is one extra cabin for you, Shikamaru and Choji, I'm sure Anna will show you to it." She nodded with a smile, her arm still over Shakana's shoulders. "You all are dismissed." He waved his hand in the air to show he was done with us. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to see Anna.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." She said when she saw me getting closer. "What I did was stupid, really."

"I know. And I know, again." I gave a small laugh and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "You will always be one of my daughters, Anna."

"Sakura, I would like to talk with you." Gaara said as I was about to leave. I glanced back at him, he was reading over a paper that was in front of him. I smiled at Anna and Ino, then went over to lean against the table to his right.

"You wanted to talk with me?" I asked, smiling down at him. His arm reached out and pulled me in front of him by the hip. I giggled softly and looked down into his eyes as he looked up at me, still sitting in his seat. My smile started disappearing, seeing the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, running one of my hands through his hair. He was rubbing my sides with both hands, a thoughtful look across his face as he stared right through me. My touch seemed to bring him back down to earth, his eyes finally focused on my face.

He leaned forward and kissed the part of my lower stomach that was exposed because his fingers were gradually lifting my shirt up as they rubbed my sides. I let out a small sigh and ran both of my hands through his hair, leaning back into the table as he stood up in front of me. He bent his head down and kissed the side of my neck, leaning against me. I tilted my head back so that he could get to the skin on my neck better, and moved my hands so that they were running up and down his chest, slipping through the half unzipped zipper of his vest. He leaned against me, fully pushing me into the hard wood of the table, I could barely feel it. Gaara's mouth was on mine, and his hands were pulling me closer to him, lifting me up a little, so that I was sitting on top of the desk, with him between my legs. My hands went up to his hair and locked in it, pulling his face closer to mine.

His fingers started pulling down the zipper to the red dress I was wearing, pulling it over my shoulders as he left butterfly kisses along my skin that he was exposing. His other hand was on my thigh, taking my leg and wrapping it around his waist, hand climbing higher and higher.

There was a small creaking noise, then a loud "HOLY SHIT!" and the sound of the door slamming shut. I pushed Gaara back a little and looked towards the door, my breathing ragged as I watched the shadow of, who ever that was, leaving. Gaara chuckled softly and dragged his tongue over my collar bone.

"Ino got an eyeful, didn't she?" He whispered in my ear. My face turned a cherry color as I tried to push him away.

"That was Ino?!" I pushed against his chest, but he just leaned closer. "Gaara!"

"She's gone. No need to worry." He whispered, nipping at my ear lob.

"Gaara, she's probably freaking out right now!" This time, when I pushed against his chest he backed up and let me down from the table. "I have to go find her." I pulled the end of my dress back down, and felt the zipper being re-zipped. I smiled up at Gaara and kissed him on the lips, short but deep, then jogged towards the door. "I love you." I whispered, sending him a small wink as I shut the door behind me.

It wasn't long until I found Ino, she was pacing back and forth in the training fields, pulling her hair out. I smirked, her face was redder then my dress. I called out to her, she spun around face growing more red when she saw it was me. I gave her a smile, and tried my hardest to pretend like nothing happened, it's how she would want it.

"H-hey Sakura." She said, giving me a small wave as I got closer. "I, um, wanted to talk to you... but, um... you were... busy..."

I tried to keep the smile away. "Well, I'm not now!" I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was just to funny. "What do you want to talk to me about?" And now that I'm thinking about it, Gaara never told me what he wanted to talk to me about... that little bastard...

"Well, um, you know how we want you guys to come rule over the city?" I nodded, frowning. "Well, I was thinking... you could always keep this place with the people here. Both of you don't have to come with us. Just think about it!" Ino was getting excited now. "You can come back home with us, and it can be just like old times! We can be sisters again!"

"Ino..."

"What?" Her smile started drooping, but she tried to hold it in place, I know she didn't like the look that was probably on my face.

"You... want me to leave Gaara? Just get up and leave? And my daughter? When would I ever see them?" I sighed and looked away from her face. "I can't do that." I whispered. "They're my family."

"But..."

"I can't... I'm sorry." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning to her with a smile. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry, Ino, you'll still be my sister no matter what."

Ino tried to smile, but it came out more as a sad grimace. I went over and gave her a hug. "You'll always be my sister, too, Sakura." She whispered, hugging me back.

– –

The bed dipped down behind me, then I could hear Gaara climbing under the blanket, and it wasn't long until his arm was draped over my waist. I let out a small happy sigh and shifted so that I was leaning into him, his warm chest flat against my back. He had just got back from the meeting with the elders about moving to the larger city, still being under his ruling. I skipped out on that one, it's not something I wanted to stay for.

"How was the meeting?" I asked in a hushed whisper, my voice piercing the silence that had filled the room. He said nothing and just kissed the back of my neck. "That bad?" He nodded, putting his face in my hair. I sighed and twisted in his arms, so that I could see his face. He grunted at my movement. "What happened?"

He sat up in the blankets and rubbed his face, looking back down at me. "They think we should do it... but, I don't know. I feel like it would... bother Temari and Kankuro. They were born there, and kicked out. They said its fine... but..." He was really troubled about this. I smiled sadly and sat up next to him, wrapping my arms around his warm body. I was cold, and he was warm. His arm circled around my waist as he laid back down, pulling me on top of him. I kissed his collar bone and put my head down on his chest.

"I think it will be okay. They'll love you no matter what you choose."

"Hn."

He was doubting me. The little bastard.

I pushed myself up from his chest and hovered above him as I looked down at him. He raised one "eyebrow" at me, and just rubbed my bare sides, kissing the inside of my wrist. I shifted my hands that were on his shoulders, lowering my body down on his a little bit. He sighed and rolled his eyes, closing them all together. I smiled softly once he couldn't see it, and lowered my body fully down on his, pushing my hands into his blood red hair with a small contented sigh. Gaara's strong arms tightened around me and then we were rolling, before I could stop him, he was pinning me to the bed.

It was my turn to roll my eyes and sigh. He just smirked and kissed my the skin just below my ear. "You didn't see the look on Temari's face during the meeting. She doesn't like it at all." He whispered, biting my skin. I ran my hands up and down his back, trying to keep my thoughts together... I wasn't succeeding to well.

"She... I think it will be okay..." I whispered, slowly losing my train of thought. Damn him... "She can always... stay and keep this place-" Gasp "-running." Gaara slowly started moving down my body, laying kisses over every inch of my pale skin.

"Hn."

That was the end of this discussion, my thoughts had now just gone out the window.

**Well, theres my chapter! I would LOVE it if you guys review!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry everyone, but this IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! This story is already WAY longer then I had originally thought it would be! This is like one of those things where its a few years in the future, telling how everything went and stuff!! **

**Thank you SOOO much to all of my reviewers I love you all!! Many of you have really helped me on this story, and I hope I made your expectations! I will be going through the whole thing shortly, and fixing it up a little bit! Like all of the spelling, and other things! Again, thank you all for reading and I hope you like my final chapter for this story!**

Afterwards!

Three years later!

I sit quietly next to my husband as he discusses terms with the new leader of the village in the woods. They have come to make trading routs so that both villages may have what they need to live. Gaara is very calm, probably very happy to see our daughter like I am.

"Dad, this way would be better. We traveled it on our way here, so that I could check it out a little bit." Shakana said, tracing her finger over a map.

Gaara shook his head. "That way is more dangerous then the other ones. It is more likely that they will be attacked on that rout. This one is the safer one."

Our daughter rolled her eyes with a sigh. "The people who would ever dare to rob from one of us would think that we would use that rout, and then they would attack us. That's why I say we use this one..." I stopped listening to them after a few minutes, just sitting there smiling.

Gaara and I moved to the main city to take up rule here. Temari and Kankuro still lives in the other village with my daughter, helping her rule over their people. Shakana had put up a fight with her father over giving her the power, he had wanted to give it to Temari or Kankuro, but she fought for it, and Gaara's siblings agreed that it is best for her to take it, and that they will stay and help her. Shakana has grown into a beautiful women, her long red hair held away from her face with a clip on the back of her head. Her body is slim and well built, with curves in the right place. She has just gotten engaged with non other then Hadden. She had told us last night when she arrived along with her soon-to-be-husband as her guard.

Word had gotten around that there are now two sand users, and no one has dared to stand in our way since. Sasuke had tried to kidnap Shakana, but Hadden had been there and had decapitated him on the spot. Shakana still wont say why Hadden had been in her room in the middle of the night. It's really not hard to figure out why, but Gaara refuses to believe that Shakana could sneak her boyfriend in without him knowing. That had been the night before Gaara and I moved here to the city.

Temari has a thing going on with Shikamaru, and came with my daughter here. She had disappeared as soon as Shakana was safely in the city gates, and I've only heard from her once. Shikamaru has gone missing too. Gaara wants to look for them, Shikamaru being his general, but I have persuaded him that its not necessary. He's really blind when it comes to some things. And he wonders why I can never stop smiling when I'm talking to him.

My hand went to my stomach as a small pain shot through it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had forgotten how much babies kick. Shakana hadn't been this bad.

I am seven months pregnant with Gaara's second child. A boy. We are going to name him Dai. Shakana was overly happy when she found out she is going to have a baby brother, and made sure that he got to some and stay with her a lot. Temari had been not to happy, saying that she isn't "changing no sticky diapers again" but other then that, she was happy. Kankuro... well... he was ecstatic. Saying that now there will be two men in the family with dicks. I had just laughed, saying "yeah, Gaara can't be all alone can he?" Kankuro has been mad at me since. Oh well.

Gaara was overly happy. That's all I'm saying on the matter. You guys don't need to know the details. Just that it was a long, _long_, night.

Next month I'm going back to the other Village to see how things are going. Gaara doesn't want me to, with me going to be eight months pregnant and everything, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Plus, both Temari and Ino are going to be with me. TenTen meeting us half way.

Hinata is now the lead medical adviser there, Tsunade having come to the city with us. Her and Naruto have their own kid now, and have visited us once or twice with him. He's a little Naruto, but with Hinata's eyes and quietness. But, don't let his manners and how quiet he is fool you. He truly is Naruto's son! TenTen and Neji are trying, but I think that Neji keeps slipping the birth control pills that Tsunade gave him in her food. I don't think he's quite ready to be a father yet. Kankuro has found some chick that he has been with for a few months, I have yet to meet her though.

"... pregnant..." My eyes snapped up to the two red heads smirking at me.

"Why are you talking about me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my family.

"We're not mom." Shakana smiled.

My jaw dropped, and I felt my eyes bug out. "Shakana... please tell me you aren't pregnant... please."

"EW!" She gasped. "No way! Thats not right momma! I'm not! Good god!" She covered her face, even though I could see the smile. Hadden was glaring out the window from next to her, a pouting look on his face. "I'm talking about TenTen!" She laughed.

I gasped. Okay, maybe I was wrong! "Really?" She nodded. "When, and how far?"

"She told me about a week ago, and she's been pregnant for a month."

"Wow... Ouch!" I grabbed my stomach again, then laughed a little. "I have a feeling this one is going to be worse then the first." I smiled. Shakana rolled her eyes. Ever since I got pregnant again I have been letting her know just how bad she was when she was in my tummy.

Gaara put his hand over mine and gave it a small squeeze. I looked at him and smiled. "Okay," Shakana said, standing up. "I'm gone before cloths start flying!" She smirked as her father glared. "Come on, Hadden. I'm tired." As if to prove her point she yawned. Her soon-to-be-husband stood and laced his fingers with hers, kissing her forehead. They really are a cute couple. Even if I want to rip that bastards head off for just touching her hand. But, that's Gaara's job, and I can't move to fast with a bolling ball of a stomach.

"Hadden, why don't you stay so we can talk?" Gaara said, leaning back in his chair. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Let to two women go back and rest." Now I roll my eyes.

"Help me up." I grumbled, reaching out for my daughters hands. She pulled me to my feet and held onto my arm. "I want him back in one piece Gaara." I said, winking as we shut the door behind us. I barely caught Hadden's gulp.

**Okay peoples! That's it!! I hope you liked it and everything!! Please review and tell me how much you liked and/or hated the story! I am always up for some constructed criticism! Help me make this story better! Just put something in a review, and I will hopefully get back to you! I do accept anonymous reviews! Thanks for reading my story!!**

**-AmyC103 d(^_^)b**

**P.S! there will NOT be a sequal to this story! Sorry, but there wont be one!!**


End file.
